


Jus ad bellum (Право на войну)

by sablefluffy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессионалы, любовь, принципы, сложные решения</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О трупах, разбоях и умении извлекать выгоду из тупых инструкций

**Author's Note:**

> В данном тексте я выступила в качестве беты/гаммы/дельты и частичного соавтора :)  
> Автором является М. Song, и все комментарии (если таковые будут %)) я передам в целости и сохранности
> 
> Работа является третьей в цикле, однако, это полностью самостоятельное произведение, которое можно читать независимо от приквелов.
> 
> Первая часть цикла - "Британия" (http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockbbc/p172283107.htm)  
> Вторая - "Радуга" (http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockbbc/p172634072.htm)

В такие моменты опускаются руки. Мозг привычно находит несколько вариантов, как жить дальше. Нормальных таких, реальных, требующих некоторого приложения усилий, не сверхъестественного. А вот тело, сердце, их совокупность – подводят. Так и сижу пару часов за рабочим столом, тупо перекладывая бумаги с места на место. Руки мерзко дрожат, температура скачет: то озноб, то уши горят. Чувствую я себя преотвратно. «Почему я?» или, точнее: «Почему со мной?», самые правильные спутники в такой момент, и не будем забывать про очевидное заключение, конечно, уже без вопросительного знака: «Я чертов неудачник». Скандал с Шерлоком, его прыжок, похороны, проблемы с начальством. Теперь еще и развод. Многовато для одной весны.  
Утром становится немного легче, и я, наплевав на то, что сегодня суббота, еду на работу. В выходные в здании гораздо тише, здесь только дежурная смена, и я посвящаю первую половину дня разбору бумаг и отчетов, получая к обеду, в результате, чистый стол. На который и выкладываю четыре папки. Четыре нераскрытых, ничем не связанных между собой убийства. «Чушь». Мне кажется, если бы я озвучил предыдущую фразу вслух на пресс-конференции, то получил такую смс. Очень много сослагательного наклонения, но в такие моменты мне – как никогда – не хватает Шерлока. Три убийства произошли, пока он был еще жив, но первое его не заинтересовало, а о последующих я уже и не рассказывал.  
Я снова изучаю краткие выдержки в своем блокноте, сверяя их с материалами дел, пытаясь понять, что именно мог упустить. Осмотры места происшествия, заключения медиков и криминалистов, рапорты, свидетельские показания, характеристики, биографии. Ничего общего.

Хьюго Батлер, 47 лет. Мелкие и не очень проблемы с законом, незаконное ношение оружия, снимал квартиру в Брикстоне, мулат. Подозрение на связи с организованной преступностью – но ни единого серьезного доказательства, никакой более или менее достоверной информации от агентов. Черепно-мозговая травма (кровоизлияние 300 миллилитров, потеря сознания на месте происшествия, смерть там же), причинена отломанной ножкой стула (найдена на месте происшествия, отпечатков пальцев нет), высокое содержание алкоголя в крови, невозможность установить, пропало ли что-то из квартиры. Основная версия – бытовой конфликт с кем-то из собутыльников, вторая – если связи с орг.преступностью были – неустановленный конфликт с неустановленным лицом в рамках этих связей.

Марк Райс, 25 лет. Внутренний аудитор «Воксхолл моторс», самое начало карьеры, очень приличные оценки в дипломе, полученном два года назад, практика в «ЭрнстЯнг». Никаких конфликтов на работе, никаких спорных или сложных проверок, богатая подруга, родители, друзья. Смертельное ножевое ранение (два проникающих колотых, второе – в сердце), у дверей дома (дом подруги, подарен родителями) в Холланд парке), пропали деньги, которые были с собой. Основная версия – разбой, возможно, нападавший был наркоманом.

Аластер Морган, 45 лет. Главный инженер завода машиностроительного концерна в Хейверинге (производство запасных частей для строительной техники), профессионал, пользовался авторитетом в коллективе, характеризуется положительно. Женат, трое детей, проблем в семье нет. После футбольного матча, уже за пределами стадиона, оказался в центре конфликта фанатов «Челси» с группой мигрантов с Ближнего востока – Иран, Ирак. В месте, не охваченном обзором камер (это было третье убийство, и я даже написал мистеру Холмсу, что разочарован системой видеонаблюдения, но ответа не получил – через день Шерлок шагнул с крыши). Травмы, несовместимые с жизнью (множественные переломы ребер, закрытая черепно-мозговая травма – двенадцать точек приложения силы, кровоизлияния без повреждений не в счет). Один или двое (показания очевидцев расходятся) избивших его не задержаны, в отличие от всей остальной компании. Никто из самих мигрантов этих нападавших не знал, но они и между собой-то знакомы не были – разговорились в обед, вышли все вместе и столкнулись с фанатами, а там – слово за слово… Официальная версия – случайный конфликт. Не повезло.

Последний случай – Джейк Шиан, 69 лет. В прошлом инженер, последние три года – пенсионер, вдовец, двое сыновей, трое внуков. Жил один. Квартирная кража, переросшая в грабеж, удар кулаком в лицо, падение, удар об угол тумбочки – смертельное кровоизлияние. Деньги и ценности пропали. Следов вскрытия дверей или работы отмычкой нет.

Ничего общего. За следующую неделю ничего нового не появляется, поэтому проводить вечер пятницы я отправляюсь в паб. Идти домой не хочется, а работа, как назло, вся выполнена. Даже отчеты.

…

– Сложное дело? – вопрос отвлекает меня от третьей кружки пива, а на стул напротив приземляется мистер Холмс-старший. Черт, нет, теперь Холмс-единственный. До меня доходит, что узнал-то я его по лицу и голове, а смотрел бы на одежду – мог смело падать в обморок. И быть потом за это оправданным малым жюри.  
– Мистер Холмс? – я, не сдерживая удивления, а затем – и интереса, уставился на него. Ну хорошо, на его одежду. Холмс кривит губы в усмешке.  
– Бросьте, инспектор. Часть удостоверений из тех, что я продемонстрировал за годы, вполне могла навести вас на мысль, что, если придется, я, во-первых, способен пережить более демократичный стиль одежды, а, во-вторых, должен уметь не выделяться из окружающей обстановки. – Холмс, для полноты картины, заказывает пиво, но потом реабилитируется, добавив, – Не волнуйтесь, пиво пить, я, разумеется, не буду.  
– А вам идет, – выпив залпом почти половину содержимого своей кружки, я не нахожу ничего лучше, чем это сообщить. Что еще сказать, всё равно не знаю. Не думаю, что Холмс нуждается в соболезнованиях по поводу смерти брата, а что ему от меня нужно, он скажет в любом случае, поэтому я и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. У меня шок, мне можно.  
– Знаю, – Холмс кивает бармену и аккуратно ставит свое пиво на картонную подставку. – Хотя, это не та тема, которая меня волнует. Ваша работа, инспектор. Вы расстроены – и это уже не из-за развода.  
– Четыре нераскрытых убийства. Ничего общего между собой, – я намеренно игнорирую последнюю фразу. – Жаждете мне помочь? Не думаю, что вы пришли сюда насладиться изысканной обстановкой, тем более, принеся в жертву рубашку, галстук, жилет, и, что заставляет меня задуматься, а вы ли это вообще – зонтик. Неужели за вами следят?  
– У нас нет почти ничего, что может подтвердить связь между убийствами, – на сей раз мою тираду игнорирует Холмс. – Но в материалах вашего дела неверная информация о том, в каком именно отделе «ЭрнстЯнг» мистер Райс проходил практику два года назад. А проходил он ее с аудиторами, которые проверяли «Магнокс».  
– Шиан… – вспоминаю я, – Шиан работал в «Магноксе», пока не вышел на пенсию. Как… Ладно, глупый вопрос, извините. Но, если мы имеем дело с экономическими преступлениями, это не моя специфика. И не входит в юрисдикцию моего отдела.  
– Вы хороший сыщик, инспектор. Нет никаких доказательств, что это экономика. Но если у вас будут документы, я смогу помочь с их анализом.  
– Сказал человек с доступом ко всем базам, – ловлю себя на мысли, что если бы все было так просто… – У вас проблемы?  
– Пока нет. Но я вынужден заниматься другими вопросами. Кроме того, никаких фактов, указывающих, что убийства связаны, действительно нет. Неофициальной информации тоже.  
– У меня интуиция, – фыркаю я.  
– У меня тоже, – он сдержанно улыбается, – Вы займетесь этим.  
– Я и не прекращал этим заниматься. Здесь хорошее пиво, прямиком из Ирландии, зря вы его игнорируете.  
Холмс внимательно смотрит на кружку, потом пожимает плечами и невозмутимо принимается за пиво.  
– Док и Антея, инспектор, убьют меня по очереди. И я заранее озабочусь, чтобы раскрытие этого убийства было в вашей компетенции.  
– Я просто глазам своим не верю, – признаю я, несколько заворожено наблюдая за тем, как Холмс слизывает пену с верхней губы. – Завтра, наверное, решу, что мне это приснилось.  
– Всё просто, инспектор. В следующий раз я смогу аргументировать преимущества английского, в широком смысле этого слова, пива перед немецким – фактами, а не исключительно чувством патриотизма.  
– В вашей жизни всё имеет отношение к работе? – непринужденная атмосфера, гвалт за спиной, просыпающийся азарт, исключающий безмятежные выходные дома, непривычно человеческий вид Холмса, придают мне смелости задавать почти личные вопросы. А тот поднимает голову и неожиданно цепко ловит мой взгляд.  
– А в вашей, инспектор? Вечер пятницы, а вы здесь только потому, что сегодня нет повода задержаться на службе. Вы начинаете говорить о работе максимум через пять минут беседы в любой компании, пусть и нечасто общаетесь с кем-то, кроме коллег. Я же не вижу необходимости разговаривать о своей, что не исключает того, что моя работа занимает все мои мысли – всегда. И мне это нравится.  
– Вы правы, – легко соглашаюсь я, – Не сбегайте, раз уж так. Не всё ли вам равно, где молчать о своей работе? Кроме того, ваше присутствие повышает интеллект всего квартала, а значит, у меня есть шанс поднять процент раскрываемости своего отдела.  
– Вас не волнует процент раскрываемости, – как бы он ни одевался, Холмс никуда из него не денется. Вот же зануда, неожиданно тепло думаю я. И не могу удержаться от ехидства.  
– Тогда я займусь поисками неопределенных частей речи, которыми меня пару лет назад озадачила ваша… Кстати, не могли бы вы подсказать мне правильное существительное?  
– У нее есть имя, – усмехается Холмс, – Остальное секретно более, чем позволяет ваш допуск.  
Заказываю себе четвертую кружку, пока Холмс продолжает цедить первую, и погружаюсь в конструктивное молчание, прерывая его лишь однажды:  
– Нет, ну неужели вам действительно приходилось работать в поле?  
– С трудом верится, но да, – на этот раз Холмс не отделывается общими словами о секретности, хотя и мог бы. – У меня были две личности, весьма отличающихся от меня. Надеюсь, долг по оказанию… э–э… интеллектуальной помощи Скотланд-Ярду выполнен. До свидания, инспектор.

Не отказываю себе в удовольствии постараться запомнить – жаль, совершенно не с кем будет поделиться этими впечатлениями – вид удаляющегося Холмса, одетого в простые темные брюки и легкий темно-зеленый пуловер. Ну, хоть не джинсы, ободряю я себя. В конце концов, не будь это всегда подчеркнуто продуманно одетый Холмс, всем видом сообщающий окружающим, что они ничего не понимают в английском классическом стиле, я бы признал, что он отлично выглядит. Потом вспоминаю, что и так уже признал, и вытаскиваю блокнот, делая пометку на завтра. «Магнокс».

…

«Магнокс» – компания, которая, в рамках реформы электроэнергетики, включила в себя все электростанции с атомными реакторами. Основной пакет акций принадлежит государству. «Магнокс» – газоохлаждаемый реактор с графитовым замедлителем, 490–мегаваттные блоки. Второе ни о чем мне не говорит, и я останавливаюсь на первом. Оставшиеся «в строю» реакторы – Олдбери и Уэльс. Энергоблоки будут остановлены в 2013 и 2014 году. Финансовое состояние стабильное, компания в данный момент зарабатывает деньги как раз на вывод реакторов. Прогнозы благоприятные. Финансовый отчет я полистал – в прямом смысле этого слова – с тоской, и отложил его на край стола, попутно отметив, что к нему прилагается еще три коробки макулатуры, и это только в кабинете. Обнаружил, что часть документов – не финансовых – засекречена, в том числе, безобидные, на мой взгляд, бумаги. Пришлось завести отдельный список для «звонка другу». Потом я вернулся к компьютеру и стал составлять список всех встречающихся фамилий, за чем и провел день до самого вечера.  
В воскресенье я внимательно пересмотрел дела, не нашел каких–либо упоминаний, что Морган или Батлер могли иметь отношение к «Магноксу», однако в список вопросов на будущее пометку сделал. Сейчас мне были нужны основания на получение в «ЭрнстЯнг» отчета об аудите двухлетней давности, причем, официальные основания. Рассудив так, я созвонился с подругой Райса и отправился в Холланд-парк.

Устроившись со стаканчиком кофе на парковой скамейке, я анализирую свой визит еще раз и мысленно составляю рапорт с тезисами о том, что карьерные планы мистера Райса в последний год учебы были связаны только с компаниями «большой четверки», благо оценки позволяли ему на это рассчитывать. Да только вот, после практики в «ЭрнстЯнге», мистер Райс решил, что ему интересней работать в крупной промышленной компании. Рекомендации за практику, однако, он получил отличные (кстати, пометил я себе, надо забрать эти рекомендации и посмотреть, что именно там написано о сфере его деятельности). Свое решение он мотивировал Розе, своей подруге, желанием лучше разобраться во внутренней работе предприятий, прежде чем вернуться к внешнему аудиту. Подумав, решаю добавить фразу, что в материалах дела первоначально была неверно отражена должность мистера Райса – работая в отделе внутреннего аудита, он занимал должность комплаенс-офицера.

Таким образом, через два дня я оказываюсь счастливым обладателем личного дела мистера Райса из отдела кадров «Воксхолл моторс», перечнем его должностных обязанностей и описанием системы комплаенса компании. Также, получаю заверения, окрашенные вежливым удивлением, от руководителя юридической службы в том, что могу звонить по любому вопросу в любое время: они готовы все разъяснить, уточнить и показать. Серьезное отличие от моего обычного контингента. Утром среды, воспользовавшись общим совещанием по подведению итогов за май, подсаживаюсь к коллегам из отдела «белых воротничков». Отдел Джексона – моего главного соперника за официальное и не очень звание «лучшего инспектор Скотланд-Ярда» – как и он сам, проявили солидарное чувство юмора и теперь щеголяют одинаковыми ярко-желтыми шелковыми галстуками, под цвет первой строчки в полуофициальном рейтинге отделов.

– Вижу, вы удачно закончили с «крабами», – поприветствовал я Джексона. До совещания мне удалось узнать от миссис Тейлер – хозяйки канцелярии, второго по важности человека в нашего управлении, что тридцатого мая отдел Джексона получил решение суда по делу, которым занимался последние два года. По слухам, ребята обещали в честь такого праздника не только выделиться на совещании, но и пригласить весь Ярд на следующий матч сборной Англии. Неудивительно, последние пол года руководство Ярда регулярно выражало недовольство такой сосредоточенностью отдела только на одном деле, но, как водится, не смогло найти контраргументов на доводы Джексона о сложности анализа собранных документов. В том числе, потому, что переставало понимать, о чем идет речь, уже спустя пять минут.  
– Ещё бы, почти миллиард фунтов в бюджет, – Джексон горд и доволен, поэтому почти не демонстрирует привычное превосходство интеллектуальной элиты Ярда над примитивными убойщиками. Общаться с Джексоном крайне помогает знакомство с Холмсами и уверенность, что, в сравнении с ними, уровень его развития недалек от такового у амёбы. Это делает его высокомерие очень смешным. – Я тут слышал, ты заинтересовался «Воксхоллом». Есть что–то наше?

Ага, так я и сказал.

– Нет, просто привожу нераскрытые дела первого полугодия в такой вид, чтобы начальник не мог сказать, что хоть какие–то версии не были отработаны. Разбой с убийством, погибший работал в «Воксхолле». Я удивлен, насколько быстро и вежливо они пошли на сотрудничество. У них с вами были проблемы?  
– А–а–а… – Джексон теряет интерес, – Ну да, у тебя же проблемы после этой истории с гением–подделкой, – «дыши и не психуй» напоминаю себе. – А так… У всех у них теперь проблемы, даже не с нами, скорее, с государством. Брайбери-акт, и всё такое.

Больше ничего мне вытащить не удается. Зато совещание настолько длинное и скучное, что я накатал практически повесть в текстовых сообщениях. Обычно я так не поступаю – Холмс не любит смс, но, хочется верить, тоска совещания, как и то, что именно он меня озадачил нестандартными вопросами, даёт мне право нарушить его покой. А если нет – я очень скоро об этом узнаю, например, оказавшись в длительной командировке в каком-нибудь медвежьем углу.

«Не то, чтобы я настаивал, но не желает ли Соединенное Королевство устроить для части своих полицейских курс повышения квалификации, дабы они отличали Брайбери-акт от поправок Лайнса и понимали, как все это соотносится со словами «комплаенс» и «социальная ответственность бизнеса»?  
«Непременно. Как только вы получите отчеты ЭрнстЯнг. М.Х.»  
«Ордер будет завтра. Сами отчеты – к пятнице».

Различий, что я обнаружил между рекомендацией, справкой о прохождении практики и рабочим файлом мистера Райса с отчетом по практике из ноутбука, забранного в воскресенье, оказалось достаточно, чтобы написать запрос на ордер. Хотя, конечно, намного больше помог ужас в глазах судьи при взгляде на приложенную схему, списки фирм и длинные столбцы цифр. Со словами: «Ничего не понимаю, но, в любом случае, у меня нет оснований думать, что это все вам не нужно, инспектор» она предложила забрать ордер завтра. Я умолчал, что сам не понял и десяти процентов, а тупо распечатал схему из ноутбука мистера Райса и заполнил список всеми встретившимися названиями… добавив «Магнокс». Не то, чтобы это было нарушением, но… С другой стороны, теперь я понимаю, что делать умное лицо в таких случаях гораздо проще. «Мы, несомненно, разбираемся в этом вопросе, кроме того, в сложных ситуациях привлекаем профессионалов» – на судей производит отличное впечатление. Может быть, и Джексон преувеличивает свои таланты?

«Антея составит вам компанию в субботу. М.Х.»

За документами приходится отправлять Донован, с двумя машинами и помощью соседних отделов. Потому, что утро пятницы начинается со звонка дежурного – так как я дежурю от центрального управления – и, соответственно, с трупа. С пожаром. Поэтому, вместо респектабельного Сити я еду в Хэкни. Существенная разница.  
На месте застаю инспектора О`Келли – легенду местного отдела. Она в своем репертуаре. Похоже, на труп ее вызвали с затянувшейся вечеринки: посреди пожарища, черных, кое–где покачивающихся балок, в смраде горелого мяса, дерева, пластмассы, она парит, перебивая запах гари своим Диором, одетая в вечернее платье, стоимостью примерно в ее месячную зарплату, задрапированная в боа, за которое защитники животных могли без колебаний линчевать. О’Келли даже не пребывает – царит. Решаю воздержаться от немедленного обнаружения своего присутствия, наблюдая, как она руководит пожарными и криминалистами. «Балку поднимите повыше и держите, а вы, Андерсон, фотографируйте! Я не особенно хорошо вижу, у него рука совсем отвалилась или еще на кости держится? Поменяйте ракурс. И, заодно, вот я вижу там, под балкой, кусок тряпки. Подозреваю, он претендует на звание бывшей рубашки жертвы, посмотрите, какой там цвет». Красота, а не осмотр места происшествия.

– Напишите: «обгоревший кусок ткани неопределяемой фактуры с непросматриваемым орнаментом», – советую я, осторожно пробираясь ближе. Надо было надеть защитный костюм. Конечно, следов-то я не попорчу, но вот пропахну сейчас насквозь.  
– О, инспектор Лейстрейд! – радостно приветствует меня О’Келли. – Чем обязаны интересом управления? У вас мало дел, вам скучно, скучно вашему начальнику, мы попали в план оказания методической помощи?  
– Новая инструкция. Особый контроль за трупами при пожарах.  
– Отлично. То есть, из-за одних придурков в Брикстоне, прохлопавших три ножевых в сгоревшем трупе, мы теперь каждый раз будем лицезреть бригады криминалистов и цвет убойщиков? Лично вас я рада видеть, инспектор, но!  
– Лучше скажите, что у вас тут, и я, с чувством выполненного долга, угощу вас кофе и уеду.  
– Простой пожар. Пьяный, много курил, от дыма сработала пожарная сигнализация, он ее выкрутил и продолжил пить и курить. В постели. Результат очевиден и стар как мир. Давайте, лучше я вас угощу, мы уже почти закончили. Мне все равно ждать, пока они разберут во-о-он тот завал.

Инспектор О`Келли работает ради удовольствия, что не мешает, а, возможно, помогает ей быть одним из лучших инспекторов земельных отделов. У нее богатый любовник – отец ее ребенка, и на все вопросы отдела внутренних расследований "откуда деньги", она всегда кивает на него. По нашему общему мнению, ОВР следовало бы давно от нее отстать. Все знают, что у О’Келли не было ни единого необоснованного решения в делах и материалах, не пропадали доказательства и прочее-прочее-прочее. Законченное медицинское и экономическое образование, сама воплощенная вежливость и политкорректность - она вполне могла бы, особенно, снизив градус собственной эпатажности, произвести революцию в Ярде, став первой женщиной-президентом – я не раз слышал такое мнение. Ха. Лично я считаю, что ей просто нравится пропадать с богемных вечеринок со словами «у меня труп». Или вот так, отыскав в радиусе двухсот метров от неблагополучной, а теперь и сгоревшей квартиры, весьма приличный ресторан, устроить в нем завтрак, расположив на свободном стуле протокол и пару мелких пакетов с чем-то, не доверенным криминалистам. Я работал с О’Келли по трем делам и с радостью имел бы в коллегах вместо Диммока, но она категорически отвергает все карьерные предложения и, кажется, планирует следующие десять лет работать здесь. А еще у нее очень хорошая агентура, что меня интересует куда больше тупой инструкции.

– Можешь мне помочь? – пробую кофе и перехожу к делу, – Нужно кое-что узнать в вашем районе.  
– Может быть. У тебя всё еще проблемы после этой истории…  
– С гением-подделкой, – несколько нервно завершаю я.  
– С Шерлоком, – невозмутимо завершает она. – Знаешь, я ведь вместе с ним училась.  
– О. Подожди, но…  
– Кембридж, Грег, Кембридж. Он путался под ногами в лаборатории, пока мы не придумали, как извлекать из этого пользу. И шоу с разоблачением для меня неубедительно. Мне жаль, что все так произошло. Он, наверняка, здорово тебе помогал. Кроме того, Шерлок был неплохой гуманоид.  
– Ладно, ты тоже тот еще фрик, – грустно улыбаюсь я. По крайней мере, еще один человек в Ярде не верит всей этой истории, – После Кембриджа в земельный отдел… Но тебе нравится, я помню.  
– Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на вещи, которые не приносят удовольствия. Рассказывай.  
– Разбой с убийством в Холланд-парке, – я достаю из кармана лист бумаги со сводку по делу, – Если это дело рук наркоманов, так или иначе, должны ходить слухи.  
– Три месяца, – она пробегает глазами текст, – Многовато. Но я попробую.  
Звонок телефона обрывает возможность назвать утро удачным – еще один труп. И на этот раз «у вас очень неудачное дежурство, инспектор».

…

От неопознанного трупа даже сейчас веет опасностью. В квартире все перевернуто, документов нет. Вздыхаю – сам вид убитого вызывает стойкие ассоциации с непростой работой, а кое-что из найденного вполне могло бы пополнить коллекцию оружия, собираемого криминалистами.  
Легкий стук каблуков подтверждает, что в своих наихудших предчувствиях о непростом деле я не ошибся. Кажется, наше рандеву было назначено на завтра?

– «Мэт», – Антея протягивает мне документы.  
– Э-э, «Мэтью Кристофер Йорк», – я изучаю данные в американском паспорте, – Конечно «Мэт», а…  
– Это его настоящее имя, Грег, – в ее голосе удивление, и что-то еще, трудноопределимое: страх, неуверенность? Так, кажется, мое предположение о проблемах Холмса оказалось недалеко от истины. И я как-то совсем не рад этому.  
– Ну да, настоящее. Вы его знали? Мэта?

Антея присаживается рядом с телом и пристально смотрит в лицо – три ножевых в шею, три огнестрела в спину – лицо жертвы не пострадало. А на лице девушки нет ни тени обычного выражения, и Андерсон проглатывает привычное возмущение по поводу затоптанных следов. Смотрит криминалист, правда, совсем не на лицо, а вот я не могу оторвать взгляда именно от него – ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вернуть на место обычную маску.

– Да. Это редкость, настоящие имена, знаете ли.  
– Ну, мы с вами точно знаем еще одного человека с настоящим именем. И что все это значит?  
– Вам, инспектор, не понравится ответ на этот вопрос, – перед Майкрофтом и позади него следуют две пары мужчин в одинаковых костюмах. – Как и всем остальным. Это ваше дело и вам его раскрывать. Но, возможно, это изменится. Если изменится, вы, инспектор, будете официально работать вместе с нами. Потенциальные возражения можете озвучить прямо сейчас.  
– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Майкрофт рассматривает лицо убитого с обычной своей отстраненностью, но я готов поспорить с кем угодно, что дело серьезное. Скажем так – интуиция буквально вопит, что всё гораздо хуже, чем было, когда он, в прямом смысле слова, спасал нашу королеву. Воображение, правда, отказывается представить ситуацию еще серьезнее, а разум подсказывает, что ответа не последует. Поэтому я с трудом, но, стоит признать, и с облегчением, отрываю взгляд от Холмса и поднимаю глаза на Антею. Хотя да – стоило сразу смотреть на телефон.

«Похоже, нам объявили войну».

Очень хочется уточнить, что именно сегодня значит это «нам», но сейчас есть более важные дела.  
– Если это мое дело, то, при всём уважении, мистер Холмс, – о да, выражения лиц Донован и Андерсона того стоили. Возможно, я излишне циничен сейчас, но это мой способ сохранять хладнокровие на месте происшествия. – Я опасаюсь, что ваши телохранители затопчут следы.  
Холмс обводит взглядом комнату. А дальше мне остается только лихорадочно записывать, краешком разума думая, что стоило бы включить диктофон в телефоне, потому, что говорит Майкрофт медленней Шерлока, но информативнее примерно раза в два.

– До свидания, инспектор.  
– «Спасибо» прозвучит неуместно? – киваю на свои записи: ни один проверяющий не сможет придраться, что я хоть что-то упустил. – Подозреваю, это против ваших правил.  
– Если бы вы знали, инспектор, без скольких правил я могу обойтись… – Майкрофт оборачивается и через плечо телохранителя жестко ловит мой взгляд – и я снова позволяю себе мысль, что упаси боже оказаться однажды в его шкуре, – и без скольких правил и законов нам придется обойтись в этом, э-э-э, деле, вы бы… Но вы не отказались.


	2. О ценах, цифрах, особенностях налогообложения и пользе принципов.

Я не отказался и пообещал себе не жалеть этом, что бы ни случилось. А по дороге домой развлекался размышлениями, что за человек Майкрофт. С «мистером Холмсом» всё более или менее понятно, а вот загадка по имени «Майкрофт» занимала меня уже несколько лет. Возможно, из-за той давней истории, когда я провел ночь в больнице и выполнил очень настойчивую просьбу: сначала Антеи, затем объемного шумного человека, приехавшего с ней и выставившего хирурга из операционной, а через день, когда Майкрофт очнулся, и его тоже – не говорить Шерлоку, «а то мама узнает». Она показала мне, что существует человек с опасной работой, а не «британское правительство». Я бы сказал, что он мне интересен, если бы не пришлось упираться в проблему «в качестве кого?». Коллегой или начальником я его не назову. Другом – о, я был бы горд, но не думаю, что это близко к действительности.

  
Года полтора назад я задумался и о другом. Не сразу. Для начала пришлось понять, что моя попытка пошутить по поводу его интереса ко мне, была, все–таки, весьма двусмысленной. А потом и Шерлок в своей привычной манере, разозленный то ли на то, что я не позвал его на первый же труп, то ли на Донован с ее очередными намеками насчет Джона, то ли на брата за что-нибудь, мне неизвестное – так вот, Шерлок, отбирая у меня отчет судмедэкспертов, заявил, что если Майкрофту и всё равно, с кем трахаться, то мне стоит быть более разборчивым. Я тогда горестно возвел очи горе и попросил терпения у всевышнего. Мой телефон немедленно отозвался:  
«Скажите: «Можно подумать, ты что-то в этом понимаешь», он будет злиться только на меня и начнет приносить пользу. М.Х.»  
Я, воспользовавшись тем, что в кабинете мы с Шерлоком были одни, озвучил предложенное, спасая, тем самым, рабочий процесс. И только потом задумался. Сначала пришел к утешительному выводу, что по-прежнему, задумываясь о сексе, реагирую только на женщин. Красивые парни – что на картинках, что на видео, что встреченные на улице - оставляли меня равнодушным, не вызывая ни отрицательных, ни положительных эмоций. Я успокоился.  
Пока летом, вернувшись из отпуска, не был встречен в аэропорту Майкрофтом, попросившим отправить жену домой, а себя – в Кардифф следующим рейсом. В отпуск и на охоту за исчадиями ада.  
«Шерлок, э-э-э, неожиданно увлекся генетикой и проникновением на секретные объекты. Это вызывает мое беспокойство. Нет, не за него, за объекты – им абсолютно точно хватает одного «Майкрофта Холмса».

  
Стояла жара, что не мешало Холмсу пребывать в костюме, пусть и без жилетки. Сначала я понял, что рад его видеть, потом – что соскучился по этому чувству юмора, а затем – что в такую жару можно было ограничиться только рубашкой, решительно отказав пиджаку и галстуку. Последняя картина оказалась не целомудренной.

  
За время полета в Кардифф я еще раз все обдумал, нервно нарычал на подколки Шерлока и впервые допустил, что, наверное, кое-что поменялось. Что один конкретный мужчина мог быть мне интересен – дурацкое слово, действительно. К счастью, такими мыслями я занимал себя недолго. Составляя отчет по Баскервилю: неофициальный, предназначенный кануть в каких-то – определенно не ярдовских – архивах, настолько секретный, что писать его дозволялось только в здании МИ-5, я, будучи сопровожденным туда Антеей, наслушался мнений о ее взаимоотношениях с Холмсом. Я не мог осуждать приставленных ко мне ребят, поскольку прекрасно понимал их чувства. Честно говоря, не знал и не знаю никого, кроме Шерлока, кто после первого эстетического шока не начинает размышлять о том, как бы пригласить ее на ужин, а лучше – сразу домой. И дальше мысли однозначно идут в направлении «только для взрослых». Такую реакцию Антея вызывала даже у некоторых женщин, что уж говорить о таких приземленных существах, как мы, мужчины. Ну и как я мог их осуждать?  
Оставшись с Антеей наедине, я, не долго думая, напрямую и спросил. И если наш давний разговор после «гексогенового» дела еще можно было списать на ее чувство юмора, то уж тут сомнений не осталось. В конце концов, хватит с меня чувства вины за то, что испортил черт-знает-сколько лет жизни жене, и злости на ее измены, чтобы я хоть раз еще влез в чьи-то отношения. На этом я остановился. Решил попробовать сохранить свой брак (что, в итоге, не удалось) и убедить самого себя, что стать друзьями, во-первых, само по себе процесс длительный, а во-вторых, самодостаточный (это удалось, более или менее).  
В очередной раз, не придя к каким–либо выводам, но, скрасив размышлениями дорогу домой, я плюнул на ужин и рухнул спать.

На следующий день, в ту самую субботу, у кабинета меня ожидают телохранители, символизируя, что на мою работу мистер Холмс приехал раньше меня. Несмотря на традиционный костюм, зонтик, и прочие атрибуты, интуиция подсказывает мне, что спал он мало. Костюм даже излишне безупречен, как будто специально подчеркивает: «не дождетесь». Интересно, насколько серьезный политический кризис сейчас мы имеем в стране? В мире?

– Вам, инспектор, достаточно лишь одного того факта, что кризис имеет место быть, – приветствует меня Холмс ответом на незаданный вопрос. – Наверное, вы имеете право знать: помимо прочего, кое-кто решил, будто смерть Шерлока свидетельствует, что я «начал сдавать», несмотря на мой, э-э-э, возраст, пока еще не предполагающий подобных мыслей. Поэтому я несколько ограничен в масштабах действий. И, более того, хочу иметь в вашем деле – а сегодня мы заняты вашими четырьмя трупами – исключительно допустимые доказательства. На случай, если вам придется когда-нибудь заканчивать его одному и официально.  
– Это называется: «Доброе утро, инспектор», да? – я вываливаю из сейфа на свободный край стола папки с делами и оцениваю, насколько убого они выглядят в сравнении с коробками (уже промаркированными цветными стикерами, и это не моя работа), заполонившими кабинет. Экономические дела, всё–таки, смотрятся совершенно по-другому, и я никогда не пойду работать к «белым воротничкам». Компактные худенькие папки «вот труп – вот убийца» гораздо милее. Антея, расположившаяся с ноутбуком у окна, издает легкий смешок, интересуется, озаботился ли я еще и банковскими данными к проверке, протягивает руку за флешкой, и все это – не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

– Пообещайте мне, что вы не будете прыгать с крыши или делать еще что-то подобное. Я, честно говоря, до сих пор считаю произошедшее какой-то немыслимой глупостью со стороны Шерлока, и труп Мориарти ее не искупает, – о, да я сегодня в ударе. Чего это я такой злой?  
– Вам придется допустить, инспектор, что нет такого человека, для которого нельзя было бы создать условия, чтобы он посчитал правильным шагнуть с крыши. Да, в этом числе и я, не смотрите так. Но, если вас это успокоит, любого можно заменить. Просто иногда это требует определенной перенастройки, э-э-э, системы…  
– Я признал за вами право принимать решения, с которыми не согласен, но которые буду исполнять. Потому что верю – вы лучше знаете, что нужно стране. И теперь вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, будто вас можно заменить? – смотрю прямо на него, поэтому успеваю схватить едва уловимое движение брови. Потом отворачиваюсь и вытаскиваю лист ватмана. Можно сколько угодно радоваться новым технологиям, но общую схему я по–прежнему рисую по старинке – цветными карандашами, со стрелками и приклеенными фотографиями.  
– Тем не менее, это факт, – Майкрофт Холмс закуривает сигарету, наплевав на требования законов и пожарной безопасности. Хорошо хоть пепельница у него припасена с собой. – Хотя, конечно, лучше, если у нее будет еще несколько лет в запасе.  
Я скептически смотрю на Антею, не отрывающуюся от просмотра банковских проводок, но уже через секунду взгляд предательски соскальзывает в декольте – о, кстати, вот почему я сегодня агрессивный. Нет, я понимаю, что у нее выходной, но, наверное, запрет такой одежды для госслужащих был бы оправдан.  
– Вы тоже покупаетесь на внешность, – констатирует Холмс. – Это хорошо.  
– Я… – проклинаю рефлексы, хотя теперь, если что, у меня есть оправдание тесным джинсам. Да-да, тело оправилось от душевных потрясений, но с чертовым ритмом последней недели я засыпал, едва коснувшись головой подушки, да еще и проспал сегодня утром. Из-за этого собирался очень быстро и проигнорировал намеки организма, который активно сигнализировал, что не отказался хотя бы от моей руки. Приехав на работу, я получил, так сказать, двойную дозу зрительных впечатлений, так что мое поведение точно оправдано. – Не могу себе этого представить. И я не…  
– Систему, как я сказал, придется перестроить. Генеральских погон ей, конечно, не видать, – Антея улыбается немного грустно. – Но да, ты права, они бы тебе совершенно не пошли. И вы покупаетесь, не спорьте, инспектор, это нормально. Тем более, что она вас провоцирует. И, если меня правильно информировали, в такой ситуации сдаться может даже гей, а вы им не являетесь.  
– Это было случайно, – улыбка на красивых губах становится шире и оптимистичнее. Хорошие воспоминания?  
– Твое «случайно» можно было бы расценить как государственную измену, между прочим, – мне кажется или я наблюдаю «семейную ссору»? Это настолько неожиданно, что градус крови в моих венах начинает резко падать. – Сделай любезность, оставь инспектора в покое.  
– О, это не я, Майкрофт, – теперь она отрывается от компьютера, и что – «Майкрофт»? Кстати, такой тон тоже нужно внести в список законодательно запрещенных вещей. Потому что от того, как протяжно и дразняще «Майкрофт» звучит в ее интерпретации, я рефлекторно сглатываю. Может, меня примут в качестве «друга семьи»? Это было бы весьма недалеко от моих желаний. Но что значит: «не я»? Она, тем временем, продолжает:  
– Майкрофт, я слышу – «бы»?  
– Toucher, – ухмыляется тот. Они просто подшучивают надо мной? Или шутят между собой, демонстрируя друг другу «всё хорошо»? Это я про работу и политическую обстановку, если что. Пожалуй, присоединюсь:  
– Опознаете ориентацию по стилю одежды и сочетанию морщин? – предпринимаю попытку парировать, заодно радуясь, что возбуждение немного отступает. – Вы инспектор, абсолютно точно не гей, – Майкрофт разворачивает на столе нарисованную мной схему, и не дает ответить, продолжая. – И, я вам больше скажу, не бисексуал, в смысле, что вам было бы всё равно. Но вы очень искренний человек. Поэтому, если влюбитесь в мужчину, такие мелочи, как ориентация, вас не остановят. Но оставим эту, несомненно, интересную тему. Я думаю, вам стоит углубить свои знания в том, что такое налоги, зачем от них уклоняются и, что еще интересней, как с их помощью отдельно взятые представители рода человеческого повышают свое благосостояние. Антея, учтите – вам придется изложить выводы доступно. Вслух.

…

К сожалению, с первого раза с доступностью было сложновато. К самому «Магнокс» претензий у аудиторов не было. Антею он тоже ничем не заинтересовал, в отличие от одного из поставщиков. К вечеру субботы я уяснил, что «Индастриал Сафети» и «Индастриал Нуклеар Сафети» – это две разных компании, причем, упоминалась аудиторами только последняя, торговая, поставлявшая, как выяснилось, какие-то механизмы (от курса ядерной физики и инженерного дела меня, по моей же настоятельно просьбе, избавили) на станции «Магнокс». Антея решительно заявила, что ей не нравятся цены, и ткнула пальцем в перечень.  
– И что именно вам не нравится? – спросил я, рассматривая цены. Мне совершенно не казалось что 1 200 фунтов за элемент системы безопасности СП-12 (и еще 13 цифр спецификации) – это нечто заоблачное. Это же, в конце концов, атомная станция.

– Полагаю, цена указана не в фунтах, в тысячах фунтов, – ответил на мой вопрос Майкрофт, до этого момента не проявлявший особого интереса к объяснениям Антеи, уткнувшись в одну из папок, вытащенных из дальней коробки. Я взглянул еще раз на цифру, затем – на подчеркнутое красным количество поставок в год, и мне резко стало интересно. Особенно дальше, когда выяснилось, что сама «Индастриал Нуклеар Сафети» занимается только перепродажей продукции «Индастриал Сафети». Которая, в свою очередь, оказалась серьезным заводом, производящим элементы различных систем безопасности для половины объектов британской промышленности, да еще и с немалым объемом экспорта.  
Майкрофт, видимо, вычитавший всё интересовавшее, откланялся перед обеденным перерывом, посетовав, что его ждет малоприятный визит в американское посольство. На прощание он очень негромко сообщил, что во время последнего разговора с Мэтом в понедельник, тот спросил его, собирается ли Англия последовать примеру Германии и отказаться от атомной энергетики, и если да, то когда. Интересная вырисовывается тенденция.  
После обеда Антея продемонстрировала мне ответ о предположительной заводской стоимости одного элемента СП-12. 12 000 фунтов, без всякой разрядности в тысячи. В отчете аудиторов, как я понял, этого не было.

– Круто, – признал я, – государственная компания, денег не жалко. Но причем тут налоги? Кроме того факта, что, наверное, это наши налоги? Дальше мне была продемонстрирована картинка, которую я созерцаю вечером в отвоеванном кресле, не отвлекая Антею от рисования и трех одновременно открытых коробок, содержимое которых теперь равномерно покрывает все доступные поверхности моего кабинета.

«Это исключительно упрощенно, только для иллюстрации. Чтобы вы оценили – первая строчка – это их, скажем так, чистая прибыль. А вторая – то, что они получат из бюджета дополнительно. Налоги уплатили только первая и последняя компании».  
Если я все уяснил правильно, это именно та схема, которую я могу обнаружить при дальнейшем расследовании. Вопрос в том, как это приблизит меня к раскрытию убийства? С другой стороны, большие деньги - всегда мотив.

  
– Грег, – от размышлений меня отрывает Антея, – вот номера счетов «Индастриал Нуклеар Сафети». Нам нужен будет перечень всех банковских операций по этим счетам за последние шесть лет.  
Отлично. Хорошо хоть, теперь все это можно получить в электронном виде. Иначе про кабинет и коридор можно было бы забыть.  
– Подождите, – соображаю я, – Это же только одна фирма. Ну, вот эта, – я тыкаю в надпись «Фирма–поставщик». – А дальше посредников будет еще несколько. И по каждому потребуется брать все выписки?!  
– Вообще-то, нужны договоры, но этих компаний уже не существуют. Поэтому так. Мистер Холмс настаивает на официальном пути, так что придется это сделать вам.  
– Я это уже ненавижу, – честно признаюсь я, – Скажите хотя бы, что мне не придется самому все это просматривать. И не говорите, что если бы не «официальный путь», то вы бы размотали всю цепочку через неделю.  
– О, я бы размотала ее завтра, – улыбается она, потом улыбка пропадает. – Но мы все будем заняты.  
– Ладно, – кротко соглашаюсь, – Я буду доставать выписки и делиться информацией, а вы будете присылать мне рапорты и справки, составленные от моего имени с выводами, чтобы получать следующие. Только пишите проще, я простой инспектор, начальство и судьи не оценят слишком умных слов.  
– Не «простой», – она снова улыбается, а я решительно выбираюсь из кресла.  
– Вас отвезти, если на сегодня мы закончили? Или вы, как всегда, предпочтете большую и черную машину, поскольку «имидж – это всё»?  
– Ваш БМВ меня вполне устроит. В вопросах машин я ужасно непатриотична, – на этом месте решаю, что главным итогом дня стоит считать не то, что я узнал о налогах больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, а невероятное количество слов, произнесенных сегодня Антеей. Даже с учетом того, что примерно половину из них я понял не с первого раза.  
Дежурная смена провожает меня завистливо-недоверчиво-заинтересованными взглядами. Я надеюсь, что Антея их не замечает, погрузившись в свои мысли, но она задорно улыбается, и когда я открываю перед ней дверь на улицу, делает небольшой шаг влево так, что моя рука оказывается на ее талии. Хорошо, что машина у меня, в честь выходного, припаркована рядом.  
«Извините, мне не понравились лица ваших коллег», – читаю я в телефоне. Антея уже облегченно уткнулась в свой коммуникатор, устроившись на заднем сиденье.  
– Да ничего, – завожу машину, – Им полезно. После этой весны я не самый популярный работник управления, да и по поводу развода никто из них мне не посочувствовал. Приятно хоть так отыграться. И, наверное, это я должен извиниться…  
– Это рефлексы. Это нормально, – отвечает она и называет адрес.  
Ну да, нормально.  
– Нормально, а потом обвинят в покушении на государственную измену.  
Антея смеется заливисто, но потом, всё–таки, отвечает:  
– Вы британский поданный, вам не стоит переживать. И, Грег, мне не стоит столько разговаривать, это обычно печально заканчивается.  
Я замолкаю и позволяю вечернему Лондону проноситься мимо нас в тишине.  
– Почему-то был уверен, что вам подошло бы жить в пригороде, в доме с садом, а не в центре, – молчание я нарушаю только в фешенебельном Найтсбридже, уже прощаясь.  
– О, обычно так оно и есть. Но не сегодня, – остановившись у дома, наверняка увенчанного пентхаусом, я замечаю на парковке знакомую черную машину. Да, Грег, сегодня под вечер ты немного тупишь. Интересно, причиной такого выбора места проживания является близость Букингемского дворца, или соседство самых влиятельных представителей Ближнего Востока? Впрочем, спроси кто, где живет Майкрофт, я предположил бы Белгравию, а значит, промахнулся всего на пару кварталов.

  
По дороге домой я решаю посетить и сам завод, пока эта длинная история со счетами будет раскручиваться. Хотя бы посмотрю, как он выглядит, мало ли, что может пригодиться. Принцип «посмотреть на месте и если не потрогать, то, хотя бы, составить впечатление» – один из самых старых в полицейской работе и до сих пор подводил редко.  
Когда я был еще сержантом, этот и многие другие принципы мне привил третий из начальников, являвшийся больше старшим коллегой, чем боссом. Он встретился мне через год после начала работы, то есть, очень быстро – я еще не успел научиться плохому. «Невозможно», говорил он, «раскрыть что–то сложнее простого бытового убийства, если ты не понимаешь сферы, в которой это что–то происходит». Науку он прививал планомерно. Ради раскрытия убийства в порту я неделю вставал в три ночи, к пяти утра приезжал в рабочем автобусе в порт, и шел наблюдать первую разгрузку. Ради уверенной работы с наркобизнесом – побывал в притоне, хорошо, что обошлось без приема внутрь. Никогда еще я так не радовался нашей силовой поддержке, чувствуя, как меня аккуратно, но непреклонно укладывают лицом в пол и надевают наручники. А затем хохотал вместе со всеми, слушая запись – «Точно тебя раньше не видели? Ну ладно, просто все вы, наркоманы, на одно лицо». И таких примеров было много, даром, что основной причиной было то, что сам Грэхам не любил отрываться от рабочего кресла. Выдернуть его из кабинета могла только необходимость выезда на труп или перспектива чего-нибудь выдающегося.  
Я снова вспоминаю его во вторник – у меня идет третья неделя без выходных, но в днях недели я пока еще не путаюсь – по дороге к производственному комплексу «Индастриал Сафети».  
От обилия цехов, складов, пространства рябит в глазах, но я внимательно слушаю сопровождающего из комплаенс-отдела, помечая себе, что назначение этих людей мне так никто и не объяснил. Его коллеги готовят краткую справку об их «контрагентах» («Нет, Грег, слово агент здесь имеет совсем другое значение», вспоминаю короткую лекцию о торговых отношениях), а я спрашиваю, изготавливают ли они что-нибудь для «новой» (черт, нет, не так) «возобновляемой» (вот это правильно) энергетики.

  
– Мы работаем с биогазовыми станциями. У нас богатый опыт работы с атомной энергетикой, но теперь вот приходится перестраиваться. К сожалению, мистера Батлера, нашего главного инженера, сегодня нет, он смог бы рассказать вам более подробно…  
Но я уже не слушаю, чувствуя, как по жилам разливается адреналин, весь подбираясь. «Как собака, почуявшая дичь», говорил Грэхам, на что я всегда огрызался – когда мы стали настоящими напарниками. Но сейчас я не стал бы и спорить. Счета, контрагенты. Ха. «Мистер Батлер». Ни за что не поверю, что это просто однофамилец.


	3. О рабочих задачах, болезнях коллег, которые никогда не бывают вовремя, пустынных змеях и розах.

Мистер Батлер, увы, пребывал в командировке до пятницы, но ему я оставил повестку – тащиться на завод сам больше не собирался. Вернулся я на работу в радостном предвкушении. О-о-о, это в своей работе я действительно люблю – ощущение, что где-то кто-то облажался, и осталось только найти, закрепить и доказать. В моем деле до такого еще далеко, но если бы удалось хотя бы объединить дела, бумажной работы стало бы поменьше. Пока же я посмотрел результаты вскрытия Мэта – ничего, что нельзя было бы ожидать: смертельный выстрел первый – в спину, остальные пули, я бы предположил, выпущены для демонстрации тому же Холмсу, как и ножевые ранения – наверняка узнаваемый кому-то стиль. В простое ограбление я не поверю и даже не буду пытаться делать вид, что мог бы поверить. Папка с этим делом пока тонкая, но зато у меня есть – спасибо дедуктивному методу Холмсов – описание нападавшего. Рост, вес, отпечатки подошв, вредная привычка – курит гашиш, левша, выходец с Ближнего Востока. Баллистика пришла только сегодня, и выстрелы произведены из стандартной модели, состоящей на вооружении у полиции, а за последние полгода Скотланд-Ярд потерял только один пистолет. Коллега, к счастью, выжил. И, к еще большему счастью, это земля О`Келли. Мне действительно везет - его показания передадут завтра.  
  
Разворачивая свой ватман, я, не без удовольствия, думаю, что очень мне нравится место работы Моргана. Машиностроение и системы безопасности в промышленности уже не настолько далеки друг от друга, как инженер и парень из Брикстона.  
  
Распечатав и подмахнув, не глядя, присланные Антеей рапорты и справки, обращаю внимание на название – «Сократ Лимитед». Еще вчера утром был «Юнайтед Лимитед», но ордер мне достался через час, сами счета – под вечер, а сутки для Антеи, даже сейчас – это целая пропасть времени. На случай, если кто спросит, документы я отложил в папку «для судьи».  
  
К сожалению, на этом везение вторника закончилось. Чертов Диммок заболел, я получил восемь заявлений со сроками ответа «завтра» и дело об убийстве со сроком «понедельник». Заявления я тут же спихнул Донован, уведомив ласково, что если я не иду домой, то никто не идет, а сам взялся за труп.  
Через час чтения – в девять вечера – я начал ругаться вслух. Потом перестал. Потом перестал ругаться про себя и выписал все данные в столбик, переживая невыразимую гамму эмоций, не утруждая себя уже их вербализацией.  
Итак, дано.  
Февраль, снег.  
  
Мужчина. Три месяца, как в разводе. Находился в депрессии, посещал сначала психоаналитика, а затем и психиатра.  
Специальность – промышленный альпинизм.  
  
Приличная семья, бесконфликтный.  
  
3.00 ночи – ушел из дома, сообщив, что пойдет прогуляться.  
  
4.05 – позвонил жене, та на вызов не ответила.  
  
4.22 – делает звонок в службу такси (своего адреса не сообщает), интересуется, есть ли машина. Ему отвечают, что свободных нет. Жертва отключается.  
  
5.03 – звонок в службу спасения от женщины, проезжавшей мимо – не то человеку плохо, не то пьян.  
  
5.11 – прибывший наряд обнаруживает на газоне, рядом с проездом, труп мужчины – головой к проезжей части, ногами к входу в девятиэтажный дом.  
  
К трупу ведет одна дорожка следов ног. Согласно рапорту криминалиста, следы от ботинок трупа. Согласно рапорту инспектора земельного отдела, это неочевидно, так как подошва не отпечаталась. Непосредственно следов нет – сюрприз: они растаяли, пока все собирались их зафиксировать!  
  
Ветка на дереве (невысоком и тонком) сломана, как будто за ней всем весом повисли или упали сверху. Само дерево спилил и забрал рассерженный криминалист.  
  
Труп лежит на животе. При смене позы – в области груди слева обнаружено колотое ножевое ранение. Куртка распахнута.  
  
Ножа нигде нет.  
  
При трупе обнаружены телефон, дорогие украшения, кредитки, крупная сумма наличными.  
  
Результаты вскрытия. Причина смерти: перелом десяти ребер со спины слева. Механизм причинения: падение с высоты и удар о ровную поверхность правым боком, или удар грузовой машиной, при условии, что машина затем человека не переехала.  
  
Так упасть из дома можно, предположительно, из окон седьмого, восьмого, и девятого этажа. Случайное падение не рассматривается, его исключает расположение оконных проемов и высота подоконников. Выход на крышу закрыт. Квартира жертвы, в которой он проживал с отцом и братом, находится на четвертом этаже.  
  
Ранение ножом не летально. С ним можно было прожить часов пять, и даже сколько-то проходить на своих ногах. Зато расположено – с учетом распахнутой куртки – ровно так, как мог ударить человек, шедший навстречу.  
  
Смерть наступила почти мгновенно, вследствие переломов ребер и разрыва легкого.  
  
Обе травмы прижизненные.  
  
Следов наркотиков или алкоголя в крови не обнаружено.  
  
Дорожка следов к трупу ведет от выхода из подъезда.  
  
На теле нет ни одного внешнего повреждения – кроме ножевого ранения.  
  
Оператор службы такси определил голос жертвы как «нормальный, обычный».  
  
Проезжая часть освещена, и это не дорога, а проезд вдоль дома – но машины, в том числе грузовые (для подобных травм хватит и невысокого грузовика), проехать могут, что периодически и делают.  
  
Около подъезда третьим осмотром обнаружен обрывок бумаги с записью «Не забудь про Джима».  
  
Погибшего зовут Джим.  
  
К счастью, не Мориарти, а то я бы съехал с катушек прямо тут. Что ЭТО делает в управлении ЧЕТЫРЕ месяца? Список версий я даже откопировал, решив подарить кафедре криминалистики на долгую память. У меня пять серьезных нераскрытых убийств, одно из которых только чудом до сих пор не вылилось в международный скандал (или такой скандал, о котором пресса никогда и не узнает), у меня чертовы «Юнайтед Хвосты Инкорпарейтед», у меня VAT, и куча прочей работы. И, вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то важным, я должен разбираться с ЭТИМ! В такие моменты работу свою я тихо ненавижу, скрашивая этим светлым чувством последующее часы изучения списка. Ну что здесь не так?!

  
…

  
Диммоковский труп существенно отвлекает меня и дальше. Я распихиваю жалобы по углам, получаю новые счета, узнаю, что «Про наркоманов я тебе пока ничего не скажу определенного, но поговаривают, что отправили Джеймса в больницу, и забрали его пистолет парни из «DDA» – это О`Келли находит время заехать к нам в Вестминстер. Она привозит мне книжку «Комплаенс для идиотов» (с более благопристойным названием): «Давай, Грег, наш отдел и я лично болеем за тебя и рассчитываем, что по итогам года ты развеешь по ветру славу и мифы вокруг Джексона», а потом решительно вытаскивает меня из-за стола и ведет пить кофе.  
  
– «DDA», Грег – это очень хреновые новости, – сообщает О`Келли, осторожно пробуя капучино. – Ты уже слышал о них?  
– Очень мало. „Desert death adder“, наркотики, оружие?  
– Примерно так. Наркотики, Грег. Прибыльнее любой схемы с налогами и взятками, а оружие придает всему этому вес.  
Я внимательно смотрю на неё – да, я спрашивал про комплаенс, но не упоминал налоги и экономику вообще. Хотя тут может быть и логичное объяснение:  
– Ты знаешь, что у Шерлока был… Есть брат?  
– Майкрофт Холмс, скромный правительственный чиновник, – усмехается О`Келли. – Я не имею никакого отношения к «ледяной империи», Грег, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Более того, с самим Майкрофтом у меня отношения отвратительные. В таких случаях принято говорить, что лет десять назад мы не сошлись во взглядах на некоторые места из текстов блаженного Августина, – она барабанит пальцами по столу.  
– Скажем так: мое мнение о более высокой, по сравнению с типичными бело-воротничковыми преступлениями, прибыли от торговли наркотиками основано исключительно на моих личных представлениях о сроке окупаемости инвестиций, валовой прибыльности и так далее. И приведено оно было для иллюстрации деятельности «пустынных змей». Никаких намеков, честное слово. Я и не думала, что попаду в точку.  
На таком ответе я благоразумно сворачиваю разговор на тему новой инструкции управления и моего извечного соперничества с Джексоном. Мне и так есть теперь, над чем подумать.

  
…

  
Пятница дарит счета «Юнайтед», которые я, не глядя, отправляю на почту Антеи. И приносит визит мистера Сэма Батлера, представительного пятидесятилетнего мужчины, с виду – классического породистого британца. Первая мысль, которая меня посещает – черт, может и правда однофамилец. Он определенно нервничает, но я уже знаю, что после подписания акта Брайбери, предприятия очень переживают из-за любого интереса к ним полиции и прочих госструктур. Этим документом наше королевство доходчиво объяснило бизнесу, что теперь проблемы борьбы с коррупцией, коммерческими подкупами, картельными сговорами и так далее, и тому подобное - его (бизнеса) проблема. И к тем, кто будет в этой борьбе воевать не на той стороне, оно (королевство, в лице королевского правосудия) будет жестоко и немилосердно. Где–то я обнаружил даже принцип «виновности» предприятия. Очевидно, что отдел комплаенса любого до печенок изведет ценными указаниями перед визитом ко мне. Так что мистер Батлер, истекая нервным потом, ждет от меня вопросов обо всем, что могло прийти в голову их специалистам: обо всех грехах, грешках и сомнительных операциях, если таковые у них были.

– Мистер Батлер, – я являю собой само радушие, принимая его в кабинете Диммока: фотографии жертв, пакет для улик с тесаком внутри, муляж трупа, два черепа, в общем – весь колорит убойного отдела. Андерсен не так уж и безнадежен, как считают многие, иначе не работал бы со мной так долго. Они с Донован организовали всю экспозицию за три часа, сначала я даже сам не узнал кабинет. Но мне нужен шоковый эффект, потому что иду я ва-банк. – Посмотрите на эти фотографии, и скажите мне, почему не вы занимались похоронами родственника?

Он смотрит на снимки Хьюго Батлера – на одном он сфотографирован анфас, при приводе трехлетней давности, на другом, с места преступления – в уже не настолько живом виде, с проломленной головой. Если верить реакции, то Батлер жертву узнает. Отлично, я не промахнулся. На моем лице максимально возможная скука, а тон умученного работой бюрократа я выучил давно, когда узнал, сколько возможностей он открывает.  
– У нас были сложности с опознанием, опять же, надо было разобраться с деньгами. Их немного, но это же масса формальностей, сами понимаете. И потом, с процессуальной точки зрения, нам был необходим представитель в деле…  
– Да–да, но как? Он не звонил полгода, но… – бормочет Батлер, потом падает в кресло, запуская пальцы в аккуратно уложенные волосы. Похоже, о смерти кузена (а Хьюго Батлер оказывается именно кузеном) он действительно не знал.

Фамилия у Хьюго по матери, имени отца Анна - тетка Сэма Батлера – никогда не называла. Несмотря на трехлетнюю разницу в возрасте, росли они вместе и даже дружили. Дороги разошлись, когда Сэму было двадцать. Общение свелось к телефонным звонкам, пару раз он помогал Хьюго деньгами на адвокатов. Лично встречались редко, может быть, раз в год – перекусить в центре, обменяться малозначимыми «всё в порядке». Если встреча выпадала близко к дню рождения Хьюго, Сэм старался вручить конверт с деньгами.  
– Было ли что-нибудь необычное в последний год?  
– Да, он звонил мне в январе. Я был в отпуске, не мог долго разговаривать. Спросил, работаю ли я по–прежнему на заводе и мой ли цех занимается производством систем для атомных станций. Я удивился, знаете, он никогда не интересовался раньше этим, хотя я, конечно, упоминал о своей работе. Спросил, сколько стоят некоторые детали, назвал спецификацию – не представляю, откуда Хью ее знал, он же совсем не разбирался в инженерном деле. Его интересовала именно стоимость. Я сказал, что это коммерческая тайна, конечно, и что я занимаюсь техническими вопросами и сертификацией, а не ценообразованием. Вернулся через неделю, позвонил ему. Хьюго сказал, что он уже узнал всё, что его интересовало, ну я и выкинул это из головы.

– Вы рассказывали об этом кому-нибудь?  
– Да, на следующий день сообщил комплаенс-отделу. У нас строгие правила относительно таких вещей.  
– Я в курсе.  
– Ну вот, я всё рассказал, понимаете, я лоялен своей компании, тем более, что уверен – эта информация была нужна не самому Хьюго.  
– Вы, наверняка, были вчера или сегодня на предприятии?  
– Да, мне сказали, что мою информацию тогда приняли к сведению, и если Скотланд–Ярд это заинтересует, то в понедельник наши юристы будут у вас. Я позвонил Хьюго, но телефон был отключен. Я не знал…  
– Я вам верю, мистер Батлер. Мне потребуются номера телефонов Хьюго, он наверняка их менял.  
– Да–да, конечно, – он включает айфон и диктует мне два последних номера Хьюго, обещая посмотреть остальное дома и перезвонить позже. После чего задает обычный вопрос: как это случилось?

Расставшись с ним и, с некоторым сожалением, велев Донован разукомплектовать кабинет обратно (сделайте только фотки на память – как в кино получилось!), я забросил запросы на биллинги и дал поручение аналитикам, чтобы не копаться самому в соединениях. Как бы мне законно обосновать наблюдение за мистером Батлером и получить сведения о его доходах? Что–то неуловимо цепляет своей неправильностью. Как там Шерлок говорил: «Вы смотрите, но не видите». Что именно я не вижу? Что-что-что?!  
Еще через полчаса решаю, что терять нечего и набираю номер – я вообще всегда звоню мистеру Холмсу, если это возможно, он не любит смс. Разве что, Антее они позволены, но она вообще исключение.

– Инспектор, – он всегда приветствует меня так, если отвечает.  
– Мне бы пригодилась демонстрация того, что у вас есть камеры в Скотланд–Ярде и вы лучше меня определите, что именно мне кажется странным в мистере Батлере.  
– Я перезвоню вам.

  
Мир – по крайней мере, отдельно взятого островного королевства – действительно катится в тартары, заключаю я. У Холмса нет мгновенного ответа? С другой стороны, нет Шерлока, нет и особого стимула присматривать за нами. Холмс так и не перезванивает, но ответ я получаю – через час забегает курьер с пиццей. Я тут же вспоминаю, что не обедал, мысленно благодарю того, кто это сделал, расплачиваюсь с курьером и нахожу в коробке, помимо пиццы, вырезанную из журнала фотографию часов, которые мельком увидел у мистера Батлера. С рукописной надписью (почерк Антеи врезался в память, благодаря ежедневной медитации на ее схему): «Girard–Perregaux Opera One, 495*». Минуту я созерцаю это, зачем, перевернув вырезку, сбоку от описания отдыха на Боро–Боро, нахожу и примечание «*тысячи, евро». О, я, кажется, люблю эту женщину – мир рухнет, только когда она потеряет чувство юмора. Итак – главный инженер и часы за 495 000 евро?!

  
…

  
Пролистав вечером свои заметки, я горестно констатировал, что с оформлением дела «по правилам» справляюсь плохо. Ну что вот делать с часами? Как я объясню, что я их видел и опознал?! Кроме того, все мои пять трупов находятся у пяти разных коронеров, и в понедельник каждый из них начнет звонить и спрашивать: «ну, что у нас нового?». Шесть, черт подери, у меня же еще эта нелепица Диммока. Так что в понедельник мне снимут голову. Остается одно – идти на поклон в королевскую прокуратуру, да так, чтобы мое руководство об это не проведало. К счастью, миссис Флайен именно в эту субботу планировала готовиться к отчетам за полугодие – лично я об этом боялся даже думать – и была готова удостоить меня аудиенции.  
Субботнее утро я встретил на противоположенном от Сити берегу Темзы, в «Суде Роз», как по адресу кличут в Ярде прокурорский офис. Старший инспектор Киллан – большой любитель (в смысле привязанности) аллегорий, и не меньший любитель (в смысле ловить) сексуальных маньяков – как-то в обед прочитал вдохновенную лекцию о возможных толкованиях этого названия, от кэрролловской Алисы (подумаете, сколько голов – в аллегорическом смысле – наших коллег было там срублено!!) до «небесной Розы» Данте и концепции покаяния. После этого экскурса в культурологию у части обитателей Ярда «Суд» трансформировался в «Сад», и последние годы это название стало даже популярней оригинального. Всё это я и вспомнил, входя в серое здание. Миссис Флайен – уже далеко немолодая, пухленькая, добродушная и энергичная женщина - встретила меня приветливо. Она человек с самой вводящей в заблуждение внешностью из всех, кого я знаю. Окей, я не уверен насчет Антеи, но, с другой стороны, я не готов сказать, что ее внешность не отражает характер. Другое дело – миссис Флайен. Познакомились мы, когда я только стал инспектором. Уже тогда она была далеко не последним человеком в офисе короны, прокурором, способным отправить за решетку любого негодяя.

Знакомство наше, стоит признать, произошло при обстоятельствах, не слишком хорошо меня характеризующих. Отделение, где я работал, проводило операцию вместе с таможенным управлением и ухитрилось без судебной санкции, но зато с привлечением гражданских, получить записи телефонных разговоров. Мы все это радостно использовали, чтобы найти адреса и вломиться туда, а потом сделали вид, что ничего не было. После чего, все по очереди побывали у миссис Флайен. Я, как и все, под копирку оттарабанил заученную версию – не было (неправда), не били (правда), не угрожали (правда, я не думаю, что информирование о наказании за преступления – это угрозы), не записывали (неправда). Мне было стыдно, к тому же, я опасался – как и любой молодой полицейский – что выйду от миссис Флайен в наручниках, прецеденты бывали. Но стыдно за то, что вру, было больше, чем страшно. Половину моих слов она знала заранее, что неудивительно – я, как самый молодой, был прислан последним, но свое отношение к этому не показала. Когда я подписал показания, она предложила выпить чаю и завела разговор о нейтрально–рабочих вещах. Я, конечно, не сбежал. Королевская прокуратура для полиции отсвечивает не только ореолом опасности, но и сопутствующими легендами, историями и пониманием того, что именно от них зависит – предстанет ли преступник перед судом, или всю нашу работу выкинут в корзину. Два разных мира, и всегда интересно – хоть одним глазом – заглянуть в другой. Поэтому я пил чай и слушал.

– Ваши рапорты, инспектор, всех вас, обычно крайне нас веселят.  
– Неужели, – я вежливо и настороженно улыбался.  
– Самое интересное из них я коллекционирую. Вы на убийствах собираетесь специализироваться? Тогда это для вас: «дорожка следов ног была образована четырьмя парами стоп, лежащими около северо-западной стены здания».  
Я воочию представил себе эти восемь несчастных отрезанных стоп и расхохотался, едва не расплескав чай.  
– Вот вам смешно, а что ходить далеко? Вы свой-то рапорт читали?  
– Ну, там такого нет, – самоуверенно заявил я, а миссис Флайен достала копию моего рапорта.  
– «После этого мы, с применением спецсредств и спецназа…» – я живо представил, что бы сказал командир «тяжелых», которых организовали таможенники, если бы знал, что мы их «применили», и закашлялся. Бокс не был моей сильной стороной, я предпочитал его смотреть, а не участвовать.  
– «За тремя  _квадратными_  коробками высотой около  _одного_  метра и шириной около  _двух_ , на расстоянии трех метров от входа лежит темноволосый мужчина в наручниках, представившийся мистером Кроем Флетчером, уроженцем поселка Бирон Бей, Уэльс». Вы бы еще предложили нам представить его в качестве вещественного доказательства.  
Через час я отбыл из прокурорского офиса в веселом настроении и с напутствием думать, а не списывать. Еще через год сменил отдел, а через два – вновь столкнулся с миссис Флайен, на сей раз по поводу двойного убийства, которое она курировала лично. Если бы не ее указания тогда – понятно, что искал я все доказательства самостоятельно, но процессуальные тонкости тогда всё еще казались условностями и ненужной тратой времени – быть бы убийце оправданным, а так он отправился на пожизненное. Понимание этого существенно изменило мой подход к работе, а возникшая через несколько лет необходимость придавать легитимность итогам участия Шерлока, сделала меня, без ложной скромности, лучшим в Скотланд–Ярде знатоком процесса. Возможность получить совет у лучшего специалиста в Англии и Уэльсе этому весьма способствовала, хотя никогда не поощрялась начальством. Я и не афишировал, особенно после того, как нашел, наконец, в себе силы признаться, что, конечно, мы всё тогда записывали. А миссис Флайен рассказала, что – понятно, они об этом догадывались – им не хватало этой детали, чтобы передать дело в суд. Они сами придумали бы, как сделать эту запись допустимой, и что никто не собирался разбираться из-за этого с нами. А так пришлось почти всех отпустить. Было ужасно стыдно.

Пять лет назад миссис Флайен попала в опалу, которую пересидела в Кардиффе, на незначительной, но крайне загруженной бумагами должности. К ней она подошла со своим традиционно педантичным, творческим и нестандартным подходом, не переставая рассказывать, что ей давно пора на пенсию. После «Баскервиля» я как раз заскочил к ней, выпил чаю и, слушая рассказы о ее работе, как всегда, захотел всё бросить и поехать в Уэльс, разбирать архивы времен второй мировой. Еще через полгода внутри «Сада Роз» вновь что–то перевернулась, и миссис Флайен вернулась в свой кабинет на пятом этаже непривлекательного здания у Соузвак бридж, на этот раз – в должности главы независимой инспекции королевской прокуратуры, подчиненной только парламенту.

– Ну, что, Грегори, подозреваю, этот милый мальчик ввязал вас в очередное нестандартное дело, – она разливает чай, и, «этот милый мальчик», замечу я, так, на минуточку, никто иной как «мистер Майкрофт Холмс».  
– Подумал, что у меня талант – иметь влиятельных друзей, – ответствовал я и с удовольствием принялся за чай.  
– Именно поэтому, Грегори, вы всё еще просто инспектор. Даром, что в криминальном управлении.  
– Хорошо, – я соглашаюсь, – Правильных влиятельных друзей.  
– С нестандартным подходом и умением попадать в неприятности, – поддерживает она, – Ладно, рассказываете, что у вас приключилось. Через месяц меня ждет отчет перед парламентом, притом, что в моем возрасте пора уже стричь лужайку и выращивать герани в саду, а не отчитываться перед двумя палатами.  
Я каюсь во всём, включая рапорты, подписанные не глядя, проблемы с чужими трупами, пять разных коронеров, расследования «вне своей специфики». И, главное, в том, что не могу найти оснований для официального совмещения всего этого и не погубить доказательства, которых – виновато признаю – и так, скажем честно, почти нет. Ну и делюсь подозрениями, что «милый мальчик» (нет, я, конечно, этого не сказал) вряд ли мне в этом поможет. Не уверен, будто он вообще знает, что именно представляет собой желаемый им «официальный путь». Лист блокнота со своими предположениями тоже демонстрирую, на этот раз – тот, что про убийства.

– Вы превзошли сами себя, Грегори, я в восхищении, – Флайен задумалась, а я прикинул: мне или помогут или вызовут дежурного прокурора, и я отправлюсь отдыхать прямо сейчас. Прогресс, несомненно, в том, что с годами я стал философски относиться к подобным перспективам. – Сделаем так. Вы до вечера понедельника разбираетесь с чужим трупом, сами понимаете, инспектор – было бы смешно, если бы не было так печально. Думаю, проблема на поверхности, советую лично опросить всех, кто был на месте. Я за это время организую вам одного коронера, нужно подумать, кто мог бы подойти, – я возрадовался и облегченно вздохнул. – Нынче молодежь у нас пошла совсем неинтересная, а опытный человек с вами пропадет. Вам нужен кто-то с творческим подходом, незашоренным взглядом, знанием уголовного процесса, да ещё и ничего не боящийся. Майкрофт, действительно, сейчас мало чем может вам помочь, но обеспечить, чтобы экономические преступления оставили в вашей юрисдикции, он в состоянии. Скотланд-Ярд, хотя вы этого не знаете, предпоследняя организация, где у него могут возникнуть проблемы, поэтому он не доживет до такого зрелища. Так что, поставьте ему конкретную, четко сформулированную задачу, у него нет времени самому разбираться в том, что вам нужно.  
На этом месте я закашлялся, стараясь не расхохотаться, представив, как я пытаюсь «поставить задачу» Майкрофту, с учетом того, что весь мой опыт ограничивается постановкой задач только криминалистам, сержантам, агентам… А еще инспекторам на земле, силовой поддержке при обыске, аналитическому отделу криминалистов… Затем я вспомнил свой вчерашний звонок, и смеяться расхотелось. Я достал телефон и набрал номер Холмса.  
  
– Инспектор, – ровный голос Холмса успокоил меня окончательно.  
– Обеспечите мне отсутствие интереса супер-интенданта к наличию у меня в кабинете финансовой отчетности и его же нежелание передавать это дело любому другому инспектору?  
– Да, в понедельник, – я без паузы получаю ответ. – Что–то еще?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– А вы боялись, – улыбается Флайен. – Не забывайте высыпаться, Грегори, помните, что это не то дело, которое вы раскроете за одну ночь. Это забег на длинную дистанцию. Берегите себя.

  
…

  
Приехав на работу, я пробрался мимо коробок и вытащил диммоковский (в переносном смысле) труп, понимая, что интересные дела – интересными делами, но это я должен раскрыть до понедельника.


	4. О выкормышах, особенностях уголовного процесса и одном летающем ковре.

Утром я влетаю на работу, пропустив мимо ушей ехидную фразу дежурного: «У вас новый стажер, или вы теперь ловите несовершеннолетних?», и, как выяснилось, зря. Потому что следующим получаю недоуменный взгляд от Донован и вопрос «Что за заморыша вы откопали?». Не зная, чего и ожидать, иду к кабинету и обнаруживаю рядом с ним вот именно что заморыша – молодого, очень молодого, щуплого (немедленно вспоминаю, есть ли в кабинете какая-нибудь еда) сутулящегося паренька с рюкзаком, в кроссовках, темных штанах с накладными карманами и светлой футболке с длинными рукавами. Я едва открываю рот, чтобы спросить, уверен ли он, что явку с повинной хочет писать в моем отделе (вряд ли он успел кого-нибудь убить, а отдел по борьбе с наркотиками находится в другом крыле), но парнишка успевает раньше.

– Инспектор Лейстрейд?  
– Типа того, – отвечаю я.  
– Я ваш новый следователь-коронер, – сообщает он мне. – Мистер Сонг.  
Че-е-е-е-ерт. Не заморыш – выкормыш. Ну, такой еще – в процессе.

«Выкормыши» миссис Флайен – это отдельная история. Разбросанные по всей стране – как правило, по прокуратурам и судам, иногда встречаются даже в Скотланд–Ярд, они отличаются на редкость нестандартным подходом к процессуальным моментам, умением найти интересное в обычном и талантом раскопать что-нибудь, что просто нельзя себе представить в рамках уголовного права. Но, и это важно, их интересы ограничиваются сферой преступности, «никакой политики», и они все очень независимы. В том числе (когда вырастают), от мнения миссис Флайен.

Последний раз я наблюдал это на совещании по итогам года, когда наше руководство решило обсудить в рабочей обстановке некоторые проблемы с рассмотрением дел в судах, для чего пригласило прокуроров. К несчастью для коммандора, он выбрал в качестве жертвы территориальный отдел Хейверинга и лично суперинтенданта Хилла: главного представителя «выкормышей» в Ярде. Основной мишенью стали три начатых ими расследования. Сути не озвучивали, но было понятно, что «есть мнение», будто преступлениями там и не пахнет. Когда Хиллу предложили дать объяснения, он вальяжно занял трибуну, и за десять минут рассказал – очень вежливо, корректно, увлекательно, обосновано – куда, как, зачем и в какие сроки могут идти все, кто вмешиваются в его работу. «Если бы не неоценимая помощь центрального управления», закончил он, – «преступники уже предстали бы перед судом. Отмечу, что прокурорский офис всячески нас поддерживает, и считаю уместным напомнить, что решение о передаче дел в суд принимать именно им». Большей половине зала хотелось зааплодировать, но момент был неудачный, поэтому в комнате повисла тишина, которой и воспользовался представитель «Сада Роз» – замечу, это было еще до возвращения миссис Флайен. «Я только хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на то, что утверждения, высказанные супер-интендантом Хиллом, основаны на праве и законах нашего королевства».

Мы с Джозефом Хиллом одногодки, но он, в отличие от меня, редкий пример удачной смены прокурорской работы на полицейскую и, кроме того, больше начальник, нежели инспектор (всем бы такого начальника). После совещания Хилл заглянул на кофе. Я единственный в управлении, кого можно заподозрить в симпатиях к «выкормышам», поэтому обычно после совместных заседаний в моем кабинете не протолкнуться: много разного народа, шум, галдеж, и дискуссии на тему: «Да они просто ничего не понимают в уголовном праве!». Сегодня он вдохновенно рассказывал о том, что это уже пятое такое расследование, относительно которого он слышит: «Не доведете до суда, где вы вообще нашли состав преступления», а у него, между прочим, уже есть два приговора. «Но это…» – он мечтательно закатил глаза, – «Это будет просто нечто!». Кстати, вспоминаю я – Хейверинг! А не позвонить ли Джозефу, после того, как я разберусь с… моим новым коронером?

– Вот и материалы, – я обвожу широким жестом кабинет. – Вам рассказать?  
Сонг озирается и отвечает:  
– Ну, мне бы стол. И стул. Я почитаю сам сначала, хорошо?  
– Всё почитаете? – немного ехидно спрашиваю я.  
– Всё, – спокойно отвечает он, – Я же должен посмотреть, что из этого мы действительно сможем использовать. И это… Ну, шестой труп – тоже мне отдали. Джима. Там срок сегодня.  
– Угу, – я вздыхаю, сейчас это наша общая проблема. – Пока ничего нового, я к судмедэксперту, который на месте был, съезжу. Так что мой стол в вашем распоряжении, а завтра чего-нибудь придумаем.  
– Окей, – он немедленно занимает стол и подтаскивает к себе первые папки (как бы не рухнул бы под их весом, думаю я). Для начала – с трупами. Ну и ладно.

Через два часа я возвращаюсь – страшно ругаясь – и застаю его примерно в том же положении, в каком и оставил. Только две папки уже лежат справа от него – похудевшие, рядом с ними стопка извлеченных бумаг. Так, вскипать буду позже, я уже и так зол.

– Джим. Куртка, – сообщаю я в излюбленной манере Шерлока.  
– Что? – Сонг поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, как будто впервые видит, – Можно еще раз и поподробнее?  
– Куртка была застегнута, – бушую я. – Судмедэксперт расстегнул ее до приезда остальных, проверял наличие признаков жизни. Говорит, сообщил им об этом, а теперь выясняется, что никто ничего не зафиксировал. Гребанные идиоты!  
– Полиция, – усмехается он, – Нормально. Не обижайтесь, инспектор Лейстрейд. Теперь у нас есть хорошая версия – он, всё–таки, прыгнул сам, когда сделать харакири не хватило силы воли. Но, в любом случае, версию надо проверить, – он оживляется. – Поедем туда?  
– Будем бросаться из окон?  
– Будем бросать из окон. У вас есть что-нибудь ненужное? – парень выбирается из окружения папок, прихватив с собой листочек. – Есть рост и вес, теперь нужно что-нибудь соответствующее. Жаль, что лишний труп, нам, наверное, не отдадут, будут сложности с посмертными повреждениями. Манекен?  
– Меня уволят за порчу казенного королевского имущества, они пластиковые, – я перебираю в голове варианты. – О, у нас есть ковер из старого дела.  
– Ковер?  
– А что? Он тяжелый и прямоугольный.  
– И то верно. Стянуть надо только чем-нибудь. Взять камеру и дерево.  
– Какое дерево?  
– Криминалист спилил его на месте происшествия. Мы сможем увидеть по высоте и направлению сломов, так ли падало тело.

Два часа спустя, мои подчиненные со мной во главе, вооруженные двумя камерами и чертовым ковром, перетянутым веревками, таскаем его, поочередно, на шестой, седьмой и восьмой этажи. Ставим на подоконник и под комментарии: «Один раз надо легонько, как будто он просто шагнул, второй раз с имитацией прыжка, и третий с толчком «в спину» – выпихиваем «труп» из окна. «Имитация прыжка ковра» – думаете, это легко?

В отдел мы возвращается ровнехонько под конец официального рабочего дня, но всё еще только начинается. Усадив всех в конференц-зале – как раз десять человек и влезли – Сонг продиктовал нам рапорты. С поправкой на каждого, в зависимости от того, где кто стоял, кто как кидал, и в три раза объемнее нашего обычного отчета. Потом отпустил всех, кроме меня, и продемонстрировал только что пришедшее экспертное заключение (у него есть знакомые среди криминалистов, они дежурят сегодня, поэтому ответ получен так быстро) по анализу видеозаписи наших сегодняшних метаний в совокупности с замерами здания, дерева, и прочего. Из всех вариантов, только один совпал с повреждениями дерева – аккуратный самостоятельный шаг из окна лестничной клетки седьмого этажа.

– Уф, – выдохнул я, – И что теперь?  
– Ничего, – Сонг довольно улыбнулся, демонстрируя мне постановление. – Я сам дело и закрою, у меня еще три минуты. Дело ясное: самоубийство на фоне депрессии, попытался зарезать себя ножом, не смог, куртку застегнул, начал подниматься домой, но по дороге решил довести начатое до конца, поднялся на семь этаж и вышел из окна.  
– А нож?  
– Выкинул в мусорный бак у соседнего дома, его вывезли рано утром, пока спохватились – было поздно. Это есть в материалах дела.  
– А записка?  
– «Джим» – очень распространенное английское имя, – отмахивается он, – Не надо везде искать заговоры и сложности.  
И одной подписью отправляет дело в архив. Ладно, Сонг явно наш человек.  
– Нам дальше еще предстоит много работать вместе, – сдаюсь я, – Меня зовут Грег.  
– А я Джером, – улыбается он. – Мы сработаемся.

  
…

  
– Что, наш завод? Есть завод, в прегрешениях перед короной не замечен, – дружелюбно сообщает мне Хилл. – Но я скажу своим, чтобы поспрашивали.  
Ну, и на том спасибо. Я обозреваю кабинет: место для второго стола нашлось только в углу, но Джерому, видимо, наплевать на дислокацию, главное, что стул был удобный и коробка с печеньем поместилась – хрустит он им, не переставая. Я привык через час. Уже полдень, а он с девяти утра так ни разу и не отрывался от чтения, продолжая безжалостно расчленять мои папки. Я так думаю, часа через три Джером закончит с трупами и возьмется за коробки. Интересно, их он будет открывать?

– Между прочим, у меня все было сложено по порядку, – сообщаю я.  
– Угу, я заметил, – Сонг отрывается от бумаг и потягивается, – Это, – он тычет в документы, оставшиеся в папках, – то, что вы собрали без нарушений. Это, – палец упирается в аккуратную стопку извлеченных листов, – то, относительно чего придется подумать, как их теперь использовать. Я схемы ваши смотреть не хочу именно поэтому: во-первых, я должен разобраться, а во-вторых, сделать так, чтобы всё было логично. Чтобы нельзя было выкинуть ни единого последующего доказательства. Вы же знаете, один рапорт, составленный задним числом, и можно выбрасывать в корзину три недели последующей работы. Поэтому, давайте договоримся так: я делаю свою работу, а вы – свою. И, инспектор. Вы действительно хороши, у любого из ваших коллег вторая стопка была бы раза в три выше.  
– И на том спасибо, – я решаю не вмешиваться, но тут в кабинет влетает суперинтендант. Кажется, я пропустил какой отчет. А скоро конец полугодия.  
– Это еще что? – он замечает в углу стол, и Джерома за ним. Сегодня тот разнообразил свой образ футболкой с надписью: «Don`t panic, I know the best analogy». Я расхохотался, когда прочитал, но не думаю, что еще хоть кто-нибудь понял юмор ситуации.  
– Лейстрейд, похоже, ты нашел очередного «консультирующего гения»? – непередаваемо язвительно и уничижительно тянет он. Ответить я не успеваю.  
– Вы очень обяжете себя, если закроете дверь с другой стороны и перестанете мешать мне работать, – Джером перетаскивает на стол очередную папку, не глядя на суперинтенданта.  
– И, прежде чем вы что-нибудь ответите, я вам советую еще раз подумать, – он демонстративно хлопает поверх стопки своим удостоверением и утыкается в содержимое папки.

Ошеломленный такой наглостью (Что? В моем управлении?! Какой-то пацан!), суперинтендант берет удостоверение и меняется в лице. Да, миссис Флайен знает, какое впечатление производит Джером на окружающих, и озаботилась соответствующей компенсацией.

– Мистер Сонг, – оказывается, суперинтендант умеет тихо разговаривать.  
– Дверь, – напоминает тот, – с другой стороны.

Когда дверь закрывается, я патетически вопрошаю у потолка:  
– Почему именно со мной работают те, кто склонен хамить моему начальству в излишне драматической форме? Из-за таких, как вы, я останусь инспектором навсегда!  
– Если они работают с тобой, то, наверное, проблема в тебе? – Джером раздраженно отодвигает папку. – Есть хочу. Он меня сбил с мысли. Пойдем обедать? Нормально только обедать, а не чизбургером вприкуску с колой. Здесь есть такое место?

Куда, куда в него столько влезает? Суп, мясо, салат, компот?! И ведь еще купил фунт печенья на обратном пути.  
– Дальше будешь один ходить. Я растолстею, если буду по твоему примеру столько есть, – Джером ржет, вгрызается в печенье, и берется за папку.

Следующие дни я только и слышу, что хруст печенья. В обстановке кабинета и коридора интерьерные изменения: вместо коробок стройными рядами выстраиваются разноцветные папки с подписями на корешках: «Балансы 2005–2010», «Поставщики» (много разных), «Аудиты», и тому подобное.

– Ты что–то в этом понимаешь? – спрашиваю я в четверг, обнаруживая в почте отчеты по биллингам Батлера, и оттягивая момент его открытия.  
– Нет, – отвечает он, – Пока нет. Но постараюсь понять. У тебя же есть консультант, верно? Он мне и расскажет. А пока главное – оформить всё правильно. И систематизировать, чтобы, когда ты мне скажешь, что нам нужно пойти за санкцией на счета «Триста сорок первого колена юнайтед», я знал, где взять основания для этого. Твое дело – искать. Вот и ищи.

Я открываю конверт с отчетом и наслаждаюсь минутой торжества. С конца ноября и до самой своей смерти, Хьюго Батлер регулярно созванивался с Райсом. Нет, я не оставлю Хилла в покое – должно же быть что-то, что свяжет завод в Хейверинге с атомной энергетикой.

В пятницу я дохожу до буквы «ДТР Лимитед» в слове «клоун». Хорошо, не я дохожу, а живое воплощение половины «большой четверки» (и, кстати, теперь я знаю, что это такое) с четвертым размером груди и мозгом, заточенным под цифры. Теперь я готов поставить на то, что красота, ноги, декольте, талия и всё прочее – для Майкрофта не более, чем исключительно приятное дополнение к интеллекту.

К сожалению, все это в совокупности нисколько не приближает меня к пониманию произошего. Никто из знакомых Райса не может припомнить, чтобы он общался с кем-то, похожим на Батлера. На отдел комплаенса «Индастриала» я никак не могу найти время, тем более, что на них уйдет, как минимум, полдня. Джером честно признался, что в ближайшие две недели можно даже не пытаться его трогать – у него коробки и папки, и пока он их не разберет, разговаривать со мной не будет. Впрочем, справки о результатах анализа движения по счетам предыдущих компаний и основанием запроса счетов «ДТР Лимитед» он проверил, после чего сказал ничего никуда не отдавать и уехал. Вернулся только под вечер, притащив несколько папок и две огромные книги. Я с ужасом узнал сборники судебных случаев и, присмотревшись, решил, что в папках тоже находятся решения судов о допустимости и недопустимости доказательств. Зарывшись в них, Сонг издавал какие–то невнятные звуки: «случай Гордона», «принцип Хиггинка», «исключение Хопкинса» и даже перестал хрустеть печеньем. Я надеялся, что он не просто так хвастается своим талантом в поисках аналогий. Потому что «лучший в Скотланд-Ярде» по процессу (это я), по сравнению с разбирающимся в процессе прокурором (это он) – это примерно как «самый быстрый заяц», по сравнению с простеньким самолетом-истребителем. И есть подозрение, что он еще не самая простая модель. В итоге, мое постановление дополнилось следующими фразами: «Что подтверждается следующими документами:… (перечень)» и «Позволяет обоснованно предполагать». После этого Джером вновь скрылся в развалах коробок, и я от него отстал.

  
«Скажи мне, хотя бы, что они действительно украли налоги?» – пишу я смс.  
«Как только будут документы из налоговой. А.»

Че-е-е-ерт. Кажется, о них я забыл. Перерываю работу, обнаруживаю: не то чтобы забыл, но запросы отправил только позавчера. Как так работать?  
В честь такого раздолбайства, отменяю себе выходной в субботу – о том, что неотвратимо приближается первое июля, а значит, и конец полугодия, предпочитаю не думать – и сообщаю главе комплаенс отдела «Индастриал Сафети», что у него появились планы на субботу. Не одному же мне страдать.

«А интеллектуальную поддержку при беседе с комплаенс-отделом я получу?»  
«Отберите у них отчет. Вы умный, Грегори. Прочее интересное узнаете и сами, а отчет я почитаю. А.»  
«Всё так плохо?»  
«Так – слишком расплывчатая категория. Мне не с чем сравнивать. А.»  
«И всем чмоки в этом чате. А.»  
«Ваш консультант – это он или она?» – появляется сообщение, и я вижу, что оно от «Сонга». Твою мать, это был чат.  
«И я просил тебя не забирать ничего без моего ведома». Вспомнил, значит, кто тут главный по процессу.  
«О. У меня больше нет вопросов», приходит от него же спустя несколько секунд.

Я отключаю чат, и шлю смс уже одной Антее.  
«Что ты сделала?»  
«Отправила ему свою фотку. Мальчик вас зауважает ))) А.»  
«Но отчет всё равно заставит забрать «как положено». А.»  
«Он милый? А.»  
«Его идеологический кумир считает «милым» мистера Холмса».  
«Но это правда – Майкрофт милый. А.»  
«Я держу ее за чувство юмора. Инспектор, не отвлекайтесь от работы. М.Х.»  
– Отвлечешься тут, как же – вслух отвечаю я, собираясь домой.

Дома прохладно, царит неуютный бардак, но я, махнув на это рукой, выпиваю пива и падаю спать. Ночью мне снятся летающий ковер и сборники судебных случаев. К счастью, под утро они сменяются более приятными снами, пусть и в весьма неожиданном варианте.


	5. О пользе нахождения времени, отчетах, скандалах и романтическом ужине.

– Я ознакомлюсь с отчетом позже, – заполнив все пустые места в тексте подготовленного Джеромом протокола, я распечатываю его и отдаю руководителю комплаенс-отдела «Индастриал Сафети»: достаточно молодому, обладающему всеми признаками выпускника Оксбриджа мистеру Дроуну. – Но был бы рад перед этим услышать – вашими словами – что именно произошло, как вы получили информацию от Мистера Батлера, какие меры предприняли. Ну и результаты, конечно.  
– С вашего разрешения, инспектор, я сначала дочитаю этот протокол, – вежливо отвечает Дроун. Не находит, к чему бы придраться (интересно, а что заканчивал Джером? Или он сам по себе такой уникум?), спустя двадцать минут (наверное, прочитав протокол раз шесть) подписывает бумаги и приступает к рассказу. По моей настоятельной просьбе, он пропускает все ссылки на внутренние инструкции, в обмен на то, что сейчас я его показания не фиксирую, а все вопросы задам позже официально, со ссылками на страницы отчета.

– Это будет достаточно просто и быстро, – Дроун удобнее устраивается в кресле для посетителей. – Мистер Батлер обратился к нам двадцать восьмого января. Мы решили не пытаться связаться с его братом и, для начала, проверить все контракты по поставкам данного оборудования. «Индастриал Сафети» поставляли его для станций «Магнокс» по всей Великобритании, помимо этого, были и небольшие поставки в Италию, пока там не остановили реактор. В этих случаях поставка велась через посредников, с которыми мы работаем уже давно. Отпускные цены стандартные, изменяются непринципиально. Мы запросили от конечных потребителей информацию по закупочным ценам на позиции, которыми интересовался брат мистера Батлера. Выяснилось, что почти все станции закупали оборудование по ценам, вполне сопоставимым с нашими, конечно, с учетом наценки посредника и стоимости доставки. За исключением трех станций «Магнокса» – тех филиалов, которые были присоединены к сети последними и закупали оборудование независимо от концерна. Замечу, они так и не ответили на наш запрос. Как нам удалось неофициально выяснить, закупочные цены у них значительно выше.  
– Стократную разницу вы называете просто «значительно»? – поинтересовался я, но Дроуна так просто было не сбить.  
– Это бизнес, в данном случае – государственной компании. Мы были удивлены, но уже ничего не смогли бы с этим сделать. Кроме того, наш контракт заканчивается в декабре, поставки в сейчас очень незначительные, поскольку в следующем году реакторы остановят. Мы направили в «Магнокс» официальное письмо, в котором отразили отпускную стоимость нашего оборудования. Его копия есть в конце отчёта.  
– Но вы не посчитали необходимым проинформировать налоговые органы или…  
– На такие вопросы, инспектор Лейстрейд, я не буду отвечать без адвоката и официального протокола. Думаю, что вы поймете мои мотивы. Но отмечу, что подобные уведомления не сходят в обязанности «Индастриал Сафети»: мы не нарушили никаких законов, а через этого посредника работали еще до реформы энергосистемы.  
Это, увы, правда, и я не могу сильно давить.  
– Но вы можете прямо сейчас назвать мне вашего посредника.  
– Да, конечно. Вторая страница отчета: «KLN Limited», их контактные данные и реквизиты там же. Мы связывались с ними после инцидента, тем более что оставалась еще одна поставка. Их директор – мистер Стоун был удивлен, но предоставил нам документы, подтверждающие перепродажу «Саншайл LTD» и уплату всех налогов.  
На этом мы и раскланиваемся, и я могу порадоваться, что – как минимум теоретически – у нас есть еще два названия. Мне страшно даже подумать о том, сколько их всего, кроме того, ситуацию с убийствами это не проясняет. Поразмыслив, решаю отправить запрос в «Магнокс» – пусть, для начала, предоставят список всех, кто имеет отношение к контрактам на закупку этого оборудования: вдруг среди имен я увижу Шиана. К счастью, мне приходит в голову уточнить формулировку у Джерома. И тут становится весело.

– Я не уверен, что ты имеешь право это сделать.  
– А если написать запрос от твоего имени?  
– Я имел в виду, что это не входит в компетенцию Ярда. На ядерных объектах есть свои констебли.  
– Вот же черт, я совсем об этом забыл!  
– Я все перепроверю и сообщу тебе результат, но только к понедельнику, – подводит итог Сонг.

В понедельник я застаю невиданное зрелище: Джером в ярости, и не знает, что делать.  
– Короче, такого я еще не видел! Да, там есть своя полиция. И они отвечают за безопасность на объектах и при обращении с радиоактивными материалами, – рассказывает он мне, усевшись на свой стол. – Но. Никто из их руководства не смог внятно ответить, относится ли к вопросам безопасности покупка чего–либо по завышенным ценам. Кроме того, как сказал мне один умник, дескать, все налоги у них самих уплачены, процедуры соблюдены, и состава преступления тут нет. Ну, на это я, положим, могу сказать – не ваше дело. Но тогда все начинается снова: а есть ли у вас данные, что это связано с радиоактивными веществами? Если да, то это наша компетенция. Или это повлияло на общую безопасность объектов? Тогда да, тоже наша. А если у вас невнятный букет из подозрительных финансовых операций – так это дело Ярда. И так десять раз!!!  
– А почему мы не можем сразу выбрать второй вариант?  
– Потому что, если суд не признает наши права, то все затребованные документы придется выбросить. Как полученные «ненадлежащим органом».  
– И что считает суд? – задаю я разумный вопрос. Джером совсем мрачнеет.  
– Не было прецедентов.  
Я тоже замолкаю, пытаясь осознать немыслимое: как так, не было? То есть – совсем?  
– Буду думать и советоваться, – бурчит Джером. – А пока лучше ничего не делать. Официальными путями, я имею в виду.

Ну, будем считать, что мне дали разрешение на пути неофициальные. К сожалению, воспользоваться им я смогу не сразу. Проблема в том, что сегодня двадцать седьмое июня, а это значит – наступила неделя отчетов за первое полугодие. Для меня это означает одно – на ближайшие пять дней я должен забыть про все дела, надеяться, что никого не убьют настолько серьезно и сложно, чтобы с этим не справились территориальные отделы, и сделать то, что каждый раз ощущается пыткой, заставляющей сомневаться в правильности выбора работы. А именно – составить двадцать девять разнообразных отчетов и таблиц, приложив к ним внушительного объема справки. И это только за себя. А ведь есть еще и курируемые мной территориальные участки: их отчеты я должен проверить, и написать справки по моей с ними работе – отдельно по каждому… Самое чудесное во всем этом то, что подводить итоги собираются в понедельник, четвертого июля, а значит – в пятницу утром всё должно быть готово. Никого, почему-то, при этом не волнует, что пятница – это только первое число. И преступники как-то не в курсе, что не стоит менять нам статистику в эти дни – а каждое их преступление заставляет пересчитывать почти все таблицы, и менять цифры и проценты в справках. Никого не волнует и то, что прокурорам на нашу статистику тоже наплевать. Они вполне могут именно в эти дни отправить что-нибудь в суд, или, наоборот, вернуть нам. Последствия такие же, как и от неучтенного преступления. Это все лирика, а вот таблицы – это сплошная математика, статистика и прочие лженауки.  
Поэтому, сделав пару звонков, я погружаюсь в новые инструкции и разъяснения – стоит ли говорить, что каждый год аналитики и статисты придумывают новые формы?  
Так и проходят следующие дни. Я отрываюсь от таблиц исключительно для того, чтобы вопросить потолок:  
– кто придумал, что количество бесед в школах влияет на потребление наркотиков? И какое отношение к этому имеет убойный отдел?  
– кто решил, что профилактика ЗАКАЗНЫХ убийств возможна? И как я могу это осуществить?  
– почему с пятью нераскрытыми убийствами процент раскрываемости у меня хуже, чем был в прошлом году с шестью? И почему фактическое снижение количества убийств не считается хорошим показателем?  
Но чаще всего звучит:  
– Почему эти цифры не сходятся?!!!  
И конечно:  
– Джексон точно обгонит меня в этом полугодии!!  
И так – три дня.

Тем не менее, во вторник мне звонит сокурсник – вот уж, никогда вот не знаешь, куда может занести знакомых, и когда вдруг это окажется очень к месту – и рассказывает, что Шиан не имел отношения к финансовым вопросам и установлению цен. Но именно он определял необходимое количество закупаемого оборудования, сроки и объекты. Что, в общем–то, не удивительно для инженера. Делюсь этой информацией с Джеромом и Антей, дополнительно сообщая последней о документах, пришедших из налоговой. В результате, всё управление опять смотрит на меня с подозрением (женщины) и завистью (мужчины), потому что в честь жары Антея щеголяет не костюмом, а новым платьем, способным отвлечь от отчетов даже главу аналитического отдела. Сначала она вытаскивает меня пообедать – я запоздало благодарю ее за заказанную вчера пиццу, и только потом берется за бумаги из налоговой. Ровно тогда, когда после перерыва возвращается Джером.  
Мысль о том, как их представить, ставит меня в тупик.  
– Виртуально вы, как бы, уже знакомы, – наконец говорю я, наблюдая как Антея, едва ли на секунду, оторвалась от декларации, а Джером куда дольше и внимательнее посмотрел на нее. И, о чудо, сумел оторваться от декольте гораздо раньше, чем любой другой. Ну, по-любому, гораздо раньше меня.  
– Мистер Сонг, надежда «Сада Роз», – почти пропела она, – С такой фамилией вам подошла бы карьера певца. Или археолога.  
– Не хотите представиться? Глупо называть вас «А», – спокойно ответил Джером.  
– Аннета Джанет Розмари, – мелодично произнесла Антея, и я поперхнулся кофе, прихваченным в Старбаксе. Откуда она берет эти имена?  
– С таким именем вам стоило бы шпионить на французское правительство, а не развлекать инспектора Ярда.  
Это было близко.  
– О, это он меня развлекает, правда, Гре–е–егори? – совершенно непередаваемо, с явным французским акцентом мурлычет «Аннета Джанет Розмари», но затем становится относительно серьезной. – Но я подумаю над вашим предложением, мистер Сонг. Раз уж не могу ничего предложить вам, – она перелистывает страницу.  
– Вы мне можете предложить ваше мнение по бумагам, которые читаете. Этого будет достаточно, – Джером усаживается за свой стол и больше не поднимает головы. Она тоже.  
Интересно, встречи «выкормышей» и сотрудников Холмса всегда так выглядят? Или данные конкретные представители – отдельные уникумы, и это так – легкая разминка?  
Но в данный момент мне всё равно – я возвращаюсь к своим цифрам.

В среду – я как раз воюю с данными о том, сколько раз патрули помогли раскрыть по «горячим следам» дела одного из территориальных отделов – меня отвлекает смс: «Ребята получили много денег из нашего бюджета. Я пришлю вам запрос на подпись. Смело отправляйте его в налоговую, как запросите всё по последней фирме: «Саншайл» последняя буква в нашем слове. И забудьте месяца на три – они пришлют вам результаты полной проверки со всеми цифрами. А.»  
«А имена?!!»  
«Там все подставные. А имена тех, кто стоит за обоими «Индуастриалами», пришлю вместе с письмом. Это только первый слой. Поговорим после ваших отчетов. А.»  
Ну да, отчеты. Опять где–то не сходится, а у О`Келли еще и два убийства сегодня. К счастью – уже раскрытых, к несчастью – из–за них все придется пересчитывать.

Когда мне кажется, что голова сейчас взорвется, в сумасшествие цифр и таблиц врывается телефонный звонок. Я отвечаю не глядя и не слишком приветливо.  
– Я впал в немилость у королевы, и она решила сообщить мне это через Скотланд–Ярд? – с ужасом узнаю Холмса. С ужасом, потому как в трубку я действительно прошипел невежливо.  
– Извините. Погряз в отчетах. Цифры не сходятся, я злюсь, хаос побеждает.  
– Знаю. Хочу отвлечь вас от этого. Всё равно сегодня вы с ними не справитесь, так как слишком устали, – он скорее констатирует факт, нежели спрашивает.  
– Да, – я решаю согласиться. Сосредоточить взгляд на цифрах не получается.

Через полчаса я оказываюсь в «Диогене». Окинув взглядом сидящих молча людей, под бдительным взором встретившего меня «человека-в-черном», я прошествовал в отдельный зал и плюхнулся в кресло у камина, напротив Холмса и стакана с виски.  
– Здесь только пьют и молчат? Или есть шанс получить ужин?  
– Антея, я смотрю, вас избаловала, – усмехается он. – Ни разу не дала вам шанс остаться голодным.  
– Ну, зато она также ни разу не дала мне шанса на романтический ужин, так что вам нечего опасаться, – отшучиваюсь я.  
– Считаете это романтическим ужином? – интересуется Холмс.  
– Обстановка подходит. Вот только ужина не вижу, – я с такой радостью отвлекся от работы, что позволяю себе немыслимое: мне кажется или я флиртую с Холмсом?  
– Мяса тут нет. Если вас устроит огромный салат, то вы его получите. А флиртовать, я думаю, вы никогда особо и не умели, инспектор.  
– Рассчитывать на мастер-класс от вас, мне, судя по всему, не приходится, – отвечаю. – Салат так салат, я на всё согласен.  
– Должен признать, диалог в целом вышел неплохим, – неожиданно говорит Майкрофт, – Но я позвал вас, в общем–то, только затем, чтобы вы посидели в тишине и помолчали. Вам это поможет.

«Общий интеллектуальный уровень», это я сам и придумал. Ну и ладно. Умяв в тишине удивительно вкусный салат, я отдал должное виски, вытянул ноги у разгоревшегося к этому времени камину  и принялся разглядывать Холмса – ушедшего в раздумья и прикрывшего глаза. «Он чертовски устал», – пришла мне в голову мысль, которую тут же сменила другая: «И ему это чертовски идет». Это правда, чуть обострились черты лица, пропала вальяжность, зато куда сильнее вырисовалась стальная начинка: мне кажется, у Холмсов не только мозг-компьютер, но и вместо морали с принципами что-то неорганическое, из области неразрушимых сплавов. Всё вместе делает Майкрофта странно привлекательным. Причем, решаю я, сегодня в этом определении нет сексуального контекста. А вот, скажем прямо, он был, когда я впервые проснулся, возбужденный до предела, с его именем на губах, в ускользающих обрывках невероятного сна, когда кончил от первого же осознанного скольжения ткани по плоти, и потом целый день периодически зависал, непроизвольно облизывая губы, в тяжких размышлениях - что это вообще было? И что теперь с этим делать мне?  
Сейчас, Майкрофта хочется просто поддержать: размять излишне напряженные плечи, посидеть рядом в ободряющем молчании… Последнее я, впрочем, и так делаю.

– Уже поздно. А у вас завтра финальный рывок, советую выспаться, – голос Холмса отрывает меня от интеллектуальных озарений.  
– Угу, – я встаю. – А почему у нас такая разделенная полиция? Я про отдельное управление для атомных объектов.  
– Не только полиция. Так безопасней.  
– Так бардак, – вздыхаю я.  
– Этим и безопасней, – Майкрофт смотрит в огонь. – Вы получите всю необходимую информацию от «атомного управления». Или подтверждение полномочий для расследования на объектах – как только ваш следователь решит, что лучше.  
– О. Хотя да, вы же знакомы с миссис Флайен.  
Его взгляд, практически буквально, пронзает меня насквозь:  
– Тоже считаете меня «милым»? – последнее звучит очень саркастично.  
– Нет, – честно отвечаю я, – Я считаю вас интересным. Спокойной ночи.  
Уже оказавшись в машине, я чувствую, как меня потряхивает – не зашел ли я слишком далеко?

…

– Я же говорил, что это будет нечто! – Хилл сидит на моем столе, я сам, оттащив стул, занимаю место у окна. В кабинете шум, гам и обсуждение скандала: президент полиции замешан в прослушивании, организованном по заказу «News of the World», и уходит в отставку – скоро это будет известно всем. Скандал редкостный, конечно. А ведь началось все очень тихо: Хилл, даже отбиваясь тогда на совещании, не назвал никаких деталей, и уже в апреле начал арестовывать журналистов. Те заговорили – и теперь по всему Скотланд-Ярду идут аресты по обвинению в получении взяток, газета вынуждена закрыться, список лиц, замешанных в незаконном прослушивании, растет день ото дня, и вот теперь уже звучит и имя нашего президента.  
В связи с этим скандалом, во мне борются противоречивые чувства. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что Хилл отжег. Но у меня все эти прослушки (не эти конкретно, а в целом – как явление) как-то ассоциируются с Холмсом. Смущает, что цели совсем не в его стиле, но что я, на самом деле, о нем знаю? И чтобы без его людей тут обошлось? Не верю. Кроме того, намеки миссис Флайен про наш Ярд, я трактовал так: президент – «человек Холмса». Всё вместе намекает – как бы мне не пришлось выбирать сторону. Я же порвусь на части! Хотя… Скрепя сердце, признаю, что сторону я выбрал. Поэтому я, при всех своих достоинствах, никогда не относился к «выкормышам». Но…

В итоге, я выбираюсь из гвалта своего кабинета, и звоню Холмсу.  
– Да, инспектор?  
– Это, конечно, дурацкий вопрос, но скандал с «News of the World»…  
– О. Хотите спросить, можете ли чем–то помочь?  
– Хотел бы знать мотивы. Это как-то очень вам несвойственно, что заставляет меня сомневаться, действительно ли это ваша работа.  
– Я поборю искушение помучить вас вопросами «А что, если мне так было надо» или «Политика грязное дело, а что вы думали», и сразу избавлю от терзаний, – мне кажется, впервые за долгое время у Холмса хорошее настроение. – Не волнуйтесь, инспектор. Это дело из серии «Империя наносит ответный удар». Не все люди в спецслужбах и Ярде идеальны, и мне, впервые в жизни, удалось убедить миссис Флайен, что если «политика» и «уголовное право» совпадают, то я могу быть в этом не виноват. У вас будет новый президент – гораздо лучше прежнего.  
Теперь настроение отличное и у меня. Вернувшись в кабинет, я с энтузиазмом принимаю участие в дискуссии. А под занавес, еще и получаю информацию от Хилла: «Не знаю, поможет ли тебе чем-нибудь, но у них там, на этом заводе, были какие-то разборки по поводу оплаты переработок в вечернее время и перерасхода материалов, но всё быстро урегулировали. Я тут записал название цеха и координаты представителя профсоюза». Успеваю позвонить, узнать, что представитель профсоюза в отпуске, вздохнуть, и тут меня – как и всех, кто не замешан в скандале, отправляют в группу Хилла.

Следующие четверо суток я – как в молодости – мотаюсь (правда, теперь в качестве руководителя группы) по бесконечным обыскам. Всё как всегда: утром инструктаж в огромном, забитом людьми конференц-зале, «тяжелые» мирно пьют кофе в коридоре, разделение на группы, получение конверта с адресом и инструкциями, знакомство со своей командой – многих видишь в первый и в последний раз, выезд по адресу. Дальше по накатанной: неправильный адрес (ругаясь и обрывая телефоны, выясняем нужный, и получаем новые ордера), железная дверь вместо деревянной (командир «тяжелых» матерится, но, проявляя чудеса дипломатии, находит у рабочих на соседней улице два лома – «Век высоких технологий, а я вам, инспектор, ломаю дверь как в девятнадцатом!»), видеокамеры не в том месте…. Это всё издержки крупных операций, и мы выкручиваемся, находим, что надо, или просто забираем всё, заканчиваем ночью, отрубаемся поспать часов на шесть – хорошо хоть, по домам, и с утра все начинается сначала.

В свой кабинет, к бумагам я возвращаюсь только в понедельник: организм решительно сказал «отбой» и выключился на тридцать шесть часов.  
Тут-то я и вспоминаю разговор с Холмсом – глядя на Антею. Она опять накормила меня обедом и теперь разрисовывает очередную схему, ища общее в подставных людях (Антея называет имена, я пробиваю их по нашим базам), счетах и перечисленных мне (теперь уже официально) лицах, имевших отношение к поставкам на станции. И, заодно, в полученных декларациях этих лиц.

– Это было очень серьезно. Вы действительно были на стороне тех, кто расследовал? – улучаю я подходящий момент.  
Она кивает, коротко говорит: «Мы выиграли две недели и спасли себе Скотланд–Ярд», и я понимаю, что уже не удивляюсь этому «мы». Не знаю, что конкретно происходит в данный момент в нашей политике, но готов поручиться – сейчас Антея стремительно занимает место «правой руки» Холмса. Конечно, я обратил на этом внимание только после слов Майкрофта, но какое это имеет значение? Хотя, имеет, тут же понимаю я. Понимание, не подсказка. «Скотланд-Ярд – предпоследнее место, где у него будут проблемы. Поэтому до этого он просто не доживет» – немедленно вспоминаю. Черт.

– Антея… – я раздумываю над формулировкой, но она опережает меня.  
– Ответ на всё ваши вопросы, Грег: это война, со всеми вытекающими. Хотя, мистер Холмс до сих пор считает это преувеличением.  
– Думаю, что он прав. С моей точки зрения, война – это когда все кругом горит, рушится, и взрывается, – я пытаюсь отшутиться, и утыкаюсь в бумаги.

«Гореть, рушиться и взрываться» всё будет в августе, но я пока еще об этом не знаю.


	6. О войне, шутках и рассуждениях об опасности.

Для меня агенты – больше, чем просто работа. Не сравнить, конечно, с бездомными Шерлока, которыми он так гордился: моя сеть менее масштабна. Зато не настолько однородна. И примерно треть своей агентуры я берегу от учета в наших базах, предпочитая расплачиваться наличными из премий за раскрытые дела. Им много не надо, а моя зарплата позволяет не слишком беспокоиться о деньгах. Да и какие у меня расходы: еда, квартплата, иногда пиво в пабах. Нормально.  
Джек как раз из тех, кого официально я не регистрировал. Самую большую пользу он приносит не той информацией, которую готовит заранее, в той, что всплывает, порой, совершенно случайно.

Как сейчас – мы уже просто разговариваем за парой пива, когда Джек вспоминает про парня, два дня назад схлопотавшего пулю при задержании. Ни меня, ни моих ребят там не было, но коллеги третий день отчитываются и строчат рапорты в управлении, так что наслышан. Даже фамилию запомнил – Дегган.

– Тема такая ходит, что будет весело. А главное – прибыльно, – рассказывает он. – Типа, если у тебя нет смартфона там, или айпода, то ты вообще не человек. Денег у тебя только на еду, да и те не всегда, а тут – одна ночь и все будет. И полиции можно не бояться, их слишком мало.  
– Не вижу связи между такими лозунгами и задержанием с неприятными последствиями.  
– И я не вижу, – соглашается Джек, – говорят «политика». Не знаю, но жду, что движуха будет серьезная. Сегодня уже всё бродит, как на дрожжах.

Джек, получивший свои пятьдесят фунтов и обещание разрулить проблемы с его полицейским участком (несерьезные, обойдется без последствий), скрывается в пестрой толпе, а я, поколебавшись, набираю номер Майкрофта. Которого я не видел с того ужина в «Диогене», а слышал – в последний раз недели две назад. От Антеи примерно тогда же пришла смс: «Удачи с налоговиками, не удивляйтесь их методам. А.» Она оказалась права, чему я, следуя рекомендации, совсем не удивился: все эти дни по удушающей жаре и я, и мои подчиненные выискивали для налоговиков «директоров» наших фирм. Странно, я был уверен, что подобные схемы (а я выбрал время, и почитал–таки обзоры практики, которые мне раздобыли в отделе Джексона) давно ушли в прошлое, но нет – «чучела» все еще в цене. Или, скорее, «снова в цене». В общем – две недели, которые, может быть, и приблизили меня к суммам, вытащенным из бюджета, но совсем не приблизили к раскрытию моих преступлений. Я собираюсь уже сбросить звонок, поскольку звоню дольше, чем, пожалуй, прилично, но тут гудки обрываются.  
– Инспектор, у вас две минуты, – приветствует меня Холмс. Мне достаточно и одной, я просто опускаю реверансы из разряда «возможно, это несущественно».  
– Спасибо за информацию, инспектор, – он сбрасывает звонок.

Следующие три дня я даже не успеваю спросить у себя, а принята ли моя информация к сведению, потому что подобного кошмара не мог себе и представить. Лондон – мой Лондон, а не холеный Сити - горит и кипит. Толпы мародеров возникают, как по взмаху волшебной палочки, в одной точке: и там вдребезги разлетаются витрины магазинов, горят машины, склады – когда самое интересное из них вынесено. Потом квартал пустеет, и три часа спустя все повторяется в другом месте. Бесконечные стычки, а вскоре – и натуральные бои с полицией охватывают все новые и новые районы каждый день. Это страшно, куда страшней терактов шестилетней давности, потому, что сейчас мы воюем против своих же – внезапно словно обезумевших – граждан.  
Я пропустил битвы на передовой – в бронежилетах и шлемах, зато бумаг и задержанных мне досталось столько, сколько не было еще никогда. Через тридцать шесть часов у нас закончилось место в камерах, еще через двенадцать – в коридорах. Исчерпались ресурсы служб физподдержки, и подкрепления стало брать просто неоткуда. Хорошо еще, что запасы кофе близки к бесконечным. Утро третьих суток застает меня в собственном кабинете, спящим. С трудом заставив себя встать, я наливаю кофе и пытаюсь придать предметам нормальные очертания.

– Я нарушу ваше уединение, инспектор, – за спиной раздается знакомый голос.  
– Честно говоря, мы все уже рассчитываем, что Ее Величество пришлет нам армию на подмогу, – я не удерживаюсь от сарказма и поворачиваясь к Майкрофту.  
– Можно сказать, она так и поступила, – невесело отвечает Холмс, а я замечаю, что он снова в непривычном виде и снова без зонтика. Кто бы ни стоял за противостоянием, он очень силен. И этот вывод не требует серьезных умственных усилий, в отличие от следующего.  
– У вас есть звание, – догадываюсь я, рассматривая форменные военные брюки и совсем не форменные туфли. Правда, к чести владельца, от форменных они отличаются только качеством.  
– Пришлось, иначе сложно было бы работать с НАТО, и в ситуациях, подобных нынешней, – Майкрофт с неохотой снимает куртку, под которой я, уже без удивления, обнаруживаю форменную рубашку, на этот раз стандартную. И – все–таки, с удивлением, хотя уж было бы чему? – генеральские знаки различия.  
– Я оставлю куртку у вас. У меня есть еще десять минут перед тем, как отправиться, так сказать, принимать командование Скотланд-Ярдом. Подумайте инспектор, не было ли чего–то еще, что может связать происходящее на улицах с нашим делом?  
– В Лондоне слишком много жителей с миграционными корнями, чтобы я мог назвать это существенным сходством. Тем более, возможную связь можно найти только в двух убийств из пяти.  
– Ответ истинного дипломата. Вы уверены, инспектор, что не работаете на «Форин-офис»?  
– Один мой коллега сказал, что Дегган – по непроверенной информации – входил в ту же организованную преступную группировку, что и Батлер, – я машинально отмечаю, что Холмс выглядит немного уставшим. То есть гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать, и явно лучше, чем все мы. И еще немного злым. По крайней мере, у него можно заподозрить неожиданно волевой подбородок.  
– Мои аналитики считают, что, возможно, ОПГ, в которую входил Дегган, и под ней мы подразумеваем «DDA», по сути своей – силовое крыло другой группы. Либо у них взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. И эти другие – типичные «белые воротнички». К сожалению, я должен констатировать, что работаем мы медленно, и информация у нас только общая.  
– У вас есть аналитики, помимо Антеи? Ну, в смысле… Или, вы имеете в виду аналитиков разведки?  
– Есть. Нет. Антея с аналитиками впервые всерьез разругалась, так как чувствует во всех рабочих версиях существенную неправильность. Но, к сожалению, совершенно не может объяснить, а, может быть, и понять – где и в чем. Думайте, инспектор. У нас сейчас тысячи задержанных и кто-то из них наверняка знает то, что нам нужно. Это должно быть связано.  
– Правильный вопрос. Добавим его в стандартный перечень, который все равно будем разрабатывать под это дело – до меня доходит, наконец, чего от меня хотят. Проверить несколько тысяч протоколов по ключевым позициям и отобрать для беседы нужных людей гораздо проще, чем беседовать с каждым.  
– Хорошая идея, инспектор, и нет, она сугубо ваша. Я-то собирался пригнать вам помощников, чтобы потоком опросить всех, когда мы закончим с улицами. Легальная возможность оперировать сотнями людей сказывается на мне отрицательно, – он удаляется, оставив меня поднимать челюсть и вопрошать себя: «Что это было? Шутка или невеселая правда?»  
  
Следующий час я, как и все, провожу в конференц-зале, прослушивая инструктаж на ближайшие сутки, новости и примеры– что говорить, как говорить, кого отпускать. Потом не обходится и без передовой – задержанных всё равно некуда везти, и разбираемся мы с ними прямо на месте. Теперь я понимаю, каково оно, когда «всё горит, рушится и взрывается». Между мной и полем боя еще один квартал, но впечатление не перепутать.  
В четыре утра я сталкиваюсь с высоким суровым парнем – ну как парнем: я навскидку даю ему тридцать пять – при оружии, сухощавым тощим мужчиной с пронзительно умным взглядом, и Антей – в порваных джинсах, футболке, не отрывающейся от телефона. Они жадно пьют воду и кофе между нашими машинами, а сажу с кожи смывать даже не пытаются. Антея явно не колеблется в выборе, к чему бы прислониться – и облокачивается на того, что повыше, презрев патрульную машину. Парень привычным жестом обнимает ее за талию, а я машинально отмечаю, что, возможно, Холмс не ревнив, и это стоит запомнить?

– Вы оттуда? – я киваю на кварталы в алом зареве.  
– Да. Стив, двадцать минут. Колин это Грегори, Грегори это Колин, – она поднимает взгляд от телефона. – Майкро… Шеф доверяет вам обоим.  
Ну, я не сомневался, что эти дни были тяжелыми для всех.  
– Грегори, если у вас среди задержанных есть албанцы, то нам они нужны, – говорит сухощавый. Так, видимо, это Колин.  
– Есть пятеро, тут у меня рядом, – говорю я. Мимо нас проносятся четыре пары «тяжелых», где–то вдалеке ухает взрыв.  
  
Градус накала падает через двое суток, тишина наступает через неделю. К концу августа мы, работая без выходных, разгребаем завалы бумаг, а жители Лондона – завалы на улицах. Обыватели возвращаются к мирной жизни, вот только у нас чрезвычайное положение никто не отменяет. Холмса «во плоти» я больше не вижу. В моем кабинете осталась его куртка, и на границе между реальностью и подсознанием поселился призрак южного леса, наполненный тонкой горечью грейпфрута и мягким пламенем имбиря. Иногда, когда становилось тихо, мне казалось, что я могу мимолетно почувствовать его запах на языке, между резким нотами застарелой усталости и дрянного кофе. Гламур, морок, мираж, "все это плутни королевы Маб". Долбанное воображение. Так, Грег, возьми себя в руки. Хватит уже об этом думать.

Первого сентября я смотрю на список людей, чьи ответы на мои вопросы, разбросанные между стандартными пунктами протоколов, заслуживают внимания. «Вы бывали на заводе «Редск» в Хайверинге?» (неофициальное название завода добыл мне Хилл в качестве извинения за затянувшуюся недобровольную помощь с моей стороны). «Были ли вы знакомы с Хьюго Батлером (описание, прозвища)?» рядом с, несомненно, логичным: «Были ли вы знакомы с Дегганом?» Примерно половина имен в списке, поджидавшем меня утром с курьером, выделена желтым маркером, с припиской у первой пометки: «Эти наиболее интересны. А.». В конце перечня, от руки вписано еще десять фамилий – перьевой ручкой, изящным почерком. «Эти ответили излишне нейтрально. М.Х.»  
  
Вечером – после трех дней бесконечных бесед с отобранными персонажами (пока никаких выводов, просто накапливаю информацию) – я предлагаю Джерому (который, замечу, с ледяным спокойствием месяц назад ушел в отпуск, оставив мне на прощание список дел и ценных указаний, а вернулся ровно сегодня и с утра (ну кроме обеда – это уж по расписанию) не поднимал головы от накопленных за это время бумаг – хочется надеяться – и доказательств), выпить по пиву в честь пятницы. В итоге, мы пьем по три, и я, грустно погладив по серебристому крылу свою машину на стоянке Ярда, отправляюсь пешком к метро. Но не дохожу – черная машина выезжает от Вестминстерского дворца. Кажется, меня подвезут домой.

– Хороший вечер, Грегори, – констатирует Антея, грациозно выпархивая из машины и не отрываясь от телефона. – Составите нам компанию по дороге до дома?  
– До вашего или до моего? – шучу я, забираясь в салон. И только там понимаю, что «нам» – не было образным преувеличением. Антея садится следом, отрезая, тем самым пути к отступлению, и я пытаюсь соблюсти приличия. – Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс.  
– По каким критериям я должна выбрать ответ? Из присутствующих, самая широкая кровать у мистера Холмса, а самый лучший выбор чая – у меня, – сообщает Антея, вгоняя меня в краску. Автомобиль, тем временем, движется слишком быстро, а заднее сиденье кажется весьма тесным. Тонкий смешанный аромат – неуловимо терпкий слева и, неожиданно свежий, чуть морской справа – странным образом заставляет скакануть пульс. Странным, ага, как же. Кого я пытаюсь обмануть?  
– Считаю своим долгом предупредить вас, – Холмс, по неизвестным мне причинам, относится к ее заявлениям совершенно не с той реакцией, какую я мог бы ожидать, – что у нее дома к чаю прилагаются три крепких парня.  
– Вопиюще гетеросексуальных, – парирует Антея, а я молча интересуюсь у самого себя, что за очередной раунд фехтования на намеках они тут устроили.  
– Инспектору, несомненна, актуальна данная информация, – лениво произносит Холмс, а я решаю им так просто не сдаваться.  
– Вполне актуальна, обсуждаем–то мои планы на вечер. Ширина кровати чрезвычайно важна: мое главное желание – упасть на мягкое и спать до утра. Чем шире матрас, тем меньше шансов, что вы меня побеспокоите.  
– На этом и порешим, – усмехается Холмс, – Мы приехали.  
На улице он закуривает, а Антея – как только машина скрывается за углом – смеется.  
– Ну и что это было? – интересуюсь я.  
– О, просто было весело, – Антея уже просто улыбается. – Извините, Грегори, у меня было плохое настроение. Другой водитель приедет за вами через минуту.  
– Рад хотя бы так доставить вам удовольствие, – я сам, надо признать, прибываю в хорошем настроении, и не считаю ее шутку глупой. Зато считаю себя вправе спросить:  
– Как вы смогли разобраться с ситуацией?  
– Воззвали к совести, – Майкрофт стряхивает пепел с сигареты, – У Антеи великолепно получается утихомиривать разгоряченных мужчин. Даже в тех случаях, когда счет их идет на тысячи. Для этого ей нужен коммуникатор и вдохновение. Так что, можно сказать, проблемой было только вдохновить ее.  
– Но тебе же это удалось, – говорит она. – Да, Ма–а–айкрофт? – от интонаций, проскользнувших в голос Антеи, меня прошибает коротким разрядом возбуждения. Нет, определенно, такой тон должен быть запрещен законом… Или, наоборот, использоваться всегда и везде.  
– Поделитесь секретом? – я слышу, как подъезжает машина, но очень хочу оставить последнее слово за собой.  
Она заговорщицки улыбается, а когда я уже собираюсь садиться, быстро прижимается и, притянув за лацканы, так что я снова ощущаю терпкий аромат духов, тихо и горячо выдыхает на ухо.  
– Восхитительный секс, Грегори. Не самый худший способ, всегда срабатывает, – Майкрофт, замечаю я краем глаза и сознания, изображает довольную – я бы даже сказал, самодовольную – улыбку. Я быстро ныряю в салон автомобиля.

Стоит ли удивляться, что, оказавшись дома, я не нахожу другого способа избавиться от ярких, пусть и довольно однообразных картин перед глазами, кроме как прошествовать в душ. Пока я быстро скольжу рукой по члену, мне некогда думать о том, что же возбуждает меня сильнее: неприкрытая сексуальность Антеи или не менее притягательная сдержанность Майкрофта? А потом размышлять становится элементарно лень. Да и вообще, думаю я, засыпая, никого из них, надо полагать, мне не получить, так зачем ограничивать себя в фантазиях?

  
…

  
Перечитываю в субботу протоколы допросов – пожалуй, сейчас достаточно косвенных доказательств, чтобы говорить об «обоснованном подозрении», что к двум убийствам может быть причастна «DDA». А значит, я смогу получить ордеры на обыски, может, и право на задержание подозреваемых в причастности к «змеям». Днем приходит еще одна хорошая новость: человек из профсоюза с завода Моргана готов приехать ко мне завтра. А под вечер звонит О`Келли: «Если это всё еще актуально, то можешь вычеркнуть, неофициально конечно, версию, что к убийству Райса причастны наркоманы. И, Грег, возможно, тут замешаны «пустынные змеи». И почему я не удивлен?

Кроме того, разобрав почту, я нахожу официальный ответ от посольства США. Гражданин США Мэтью Йорк, директор аналитического управления Пентагона (я только я и могу, что застонать) находился в Великобритании на отдыхе. Ничем, связанным с работой, в отпуске не занимался (ну еще бы они что-то другое написали), какими–либо основаниями полагать, что убийство могло быть связанно с профессиональной деятельностью погибшего, компетентные органы США не располагают. Не хватает только постскриптума: правительство США выражает обеспокоенность высоким уровнем бытовой преступности в Лондоне, и надеется, что хотя бы данное конкретное преступление будет раскрыто.

В понедельник мне есть, что показать Джерому – и я первым делом даю ему почитать показания мистера Коннора.  
– Но как? – прочитав, он смотрит на меня так же, как я вчера и сам бы на себя посмотрел.  
– Не меня надо спрашивать, – разумно отвечаю я, а он еще перечитывает то, что я осмысляю уже сутки. Если мистер Коннор не ошибается, то наши изделия «СП–12 и еще 13 цифр спецификации» в каком–то количестве изготавливались на обычном заводе в Хайверинге. «Да, очень похоже», – сказал он, посмотрев на несекретную часть чертежей. «Только тут как-то по-другому», – дополнил он, изучив секретную, с которой были сняты соответствующие грифы перед тем, как документы попали ко мне. К счастью для меня, сняты официально, потому что, когда Джером дочитал до этого места второй раз, он возмущенно поднял глаза. И если бы взглядом можно было бы резать плоть, то я, нашинкованный, поместился бы в корзинку для мусора. Прежде, чем он начал искать что-нибудь тяжелое, я успел оправдаться, что в деле это всё официально и несекретно. Поэтому Сонг спросил о другом:  
– Ты никогда не задумывался о том, насколько опасно быть одним из людей Холмса? За всё ведь приходится платить, равно или поздно.  
Похоже, после отпуска он стал осведомленнее. Впрочем, возможно миссис Флайен решила максимально просветить юношу об особенностях внутренней криминальной политики – я имею в виду борьбу с криминалом, конечно – королевства, пока не стало поздно.  
– Я не один из людей Холмса.  
– Ну да, – фыркнул Джером, – Ладно. Грег, – он положил протокол на стол и побарабанил по нему пальцами. – Если это правда, то вся история очень неприятная. Я бы даже сказал, опасная.  
– У нас пять трупов, разумеется, она опасная, – не удержался я от сарказма. И тут у меня зазвонил телефон.

Коллеги из дорожной полиции.  
Мистер Коннор вчера вечером попал в ДТП, из-за столкновения с другой машиной – неустановленной, скрылась с места происшествия – вылетел с дороги и разбился. В машине нашли обрывок повестки, в связи с чем и уточняли – был погибший у меня, в какое время, трезвый ли.  
Ответив на вопросы, я тяжело опускаюсь в кресло. Дело стало совсем опасным. И хуже всего то, что опасным, видимо, для любого, кто будет готов отвечать на наши вопросы.  
  
…

  
Тем не менее, собравшись с силами, к вечеру мы с Джеромом пишем список того, что знаем. А точнее он пишет, а я рисую схему, под ехидные замечания: «Этого официально у нас нет, эту стрелочку я бы вычеркнул…». Нет уж, каждому свое. Мне ловить – ему доказывать.

Хьюго Батлер явно знал о стократной накрутке цен, скорее всего, от Райса.  
Убийства обоих инициированы DDA.  
DDA обеспечивает «кулаки» для некой «беловоротничковой» преступной группы. Которую, видимо, серьезно обеспокоили догадки/знания Батлера и Райса об их «бизнесе». Это заказчики?  
Шиан обеспечивал им устойчивые объёмы закупок оборудования. Но из-за чего случился конфликт, когда он был уже на пенсии? Лишний свидетель?  
Морган делал часть оборудования вне своих смен на заводе – могло это удешевлять само производство? А что, если они что-то сделали не по тем чертежам? Зачем? Судя по всему, это что-то работает нормально? Был ли он еще одним лишним свидетелем?  
Джером бурчит: «В этой среде, как правило, не бывает столько трупов».  
«Да, но здесь крутятся достаточно серьезные деньги», могу я возразить, благо налоговики сделали все быстро, и теперь суммы нам известны. Но, вместо этого, перелистываю бесконечные тома дальше.  
Следы НДС, перечисленного компаниям, теряются в оффшорах, все запросы о правовой помощи мы направили. И, судя по всему, организованный совместными усилиями миссис Флайен и мистера Холмса трехдневный срок на согласование и отправку (вместо обычных двух-трех месяцев) – это предел скорости работы нашей бюрократической системы. Уже ясно, что ответы будут нескоро и мало чем нам помогут. А ведь узнай мы имена тех, кто получил деньги, получили бы намек на тех, кто стоит во главе.

Дальше у меня сплошные вопросы. Какое отношение к происходящему мог иметь Йорк? Почему гибель Деггана при задержании смогла так – очень близко к понятию «война» – зажечь улицы Лондона? Вопросов в моей схеме больше, чем четкого перечня доказательств у Джерома. В такие моменты мне кажется, что у меня нет шансов раскрыть эту серию убийств.  
Всю ночь я предсказуемо буду мучиться бессонницей и задаваться вопросом – как я мог предотвратить последнюю смерть?  
Утром – невыспавшийся и хмурый – я отправлю смс: «Неужели нельзя теперь наплевать на правила, и узнать – кто же, в итоге, получил украденные налоги?». Мне обещали, что правил не будет, как почему же это не так?


	7. О часах, масштабах и неприятностях.

У дверей в Ярд я сталкиваюсь с Джеромом, внимательно созерцающим крылечко.  
– Что такое, мистер Сонг? – шучу я. – Просрочил удостоверение, и не пускают?  
– Нашел, – он кивает на неприметную табличку на входе, извещающую, что «ведется видеонаблюдение».  
– У нас тут куча камер, для тебя это сюрприз? Лондон, между прочим, первый город в мире по числу камер, наблюдающих за гражданами, – делюсь я данными официальный статистики, мысленно передавая привет и неофициальным камерам мистера Холмса. Интересно, кстати, есть ли они около моего дома? А то, может быть, стоит подкачаться к весне, и затем бегать с оголенным торсом? Чем не флирт? Гамбургер, съеденный по дороге, явно поднял мое настроение.  
– Я видел в деле запись с камеры, с часами Батлера, – по дороге в кабинет сообщает Джером. – При наличии предупреждения о ведении видеосъемки, мы сможем это использовать.  
– Сам догадался?  
– Читал вчера похожий случай.  
– Проводишь вечера в библиотеке?  
– Уж точно делаю это чаще, чем инспекторы полиции, – ухмыляется Джером, берясь за последнюю папку, накопленную мной за время его отпуска. Мне внезапно становится интересно, чем он будет заниматься, когда досмотрит ее? Ведь, по сути, это будет первый раз, когда парень останется без чего-нибудь, что ещё надо просмотреть и легализовать. В углу кабинета, конечно, стоит коробка, куда свалено все то, что Сонг посчитал невозможным пока приобщить к делу хоть каким–то боком, но этого мало. Да и вряд ли Джером вернется к этим документам. Ждать ли мне активного участия в расследовании, и на что это будет похоже?  
Я быстро проглядел сводки, обзвонил курируемые отделы и бараном уставился на вчерашнюю схему. Какие вопросы убрать легче? Через полчаса меня отвлекли.  
– Я думаю, пора снести кому-нибудь двери, – закрыв папку, говорит Джером.  
– Прости, что?  
– Давненько я не ломал никому дверей, – отвечает он. – В смысле, не организовывал.  
– Не думал, что это свойственно коронерам, – фыркаю я.  
– Так я почти и не работал коронером, – пожимает плечами Джером. – Это меня ради твоих дел перевели, а вообще, я расследовал организованные поставки наркотиков.  
Вот так номер. Ну ладно.  
– И кому мы будем ломать двери?  
– Так вот Батлеру и сломаем. Возьмем на этих часах ордер и пойдем.  
– Не маловато будет?  
– Его налоговая декларация не позволяет предположить таких доходов. Так что вполне. Тут ведь как – если мы ничего не найдем, он будет жаловаться и нам придется извиняться, а если найдем – так мы герои и никаких жалоб. Надо рискнуть.

  
…

  
И вот так, спустя сутки, в шесть утра мы вваливаемся во внешне скромный дом Сэма Батлера, совершенно ошарашенного таким оборотом дела и достаточно быстро начинающим требовать адвоката (звоните – разрешаю я), обещающим, что он будет жаловаться на нас в королевскую прокуратуру. Джером, в двух шагах от нас, демонстративно закатывает глаза и усмехается, всем своим видом показывая, что «королевская прокуратура в моем лице внимательно слушает вас прямо сейчас».  
По мере того, как мы методично перерываем дом: отвинчивая плинтуса, простукивая стены, перетряхивая рубашки, и тому подобное, мистер Батлер, так и не позвонивший адвокату, притихает и явно начинает нервничать. Мы доходим до шкафа с книгами, и бинго! – словно в старых добрых фильмах, обнаруживаем часть книг с вырезанными страницами в середине. И там не только пачки наших фунтов, есть и доллары. А говорят еще, что теперь люди доверяют только счетам в Швейцарии. Есть, есть еще романтики, любители классики и наличных!  
– Аль Капоне сел за уклонение от уплаты налогов, – демонстрирует широкий кругозор Андерсен, и укоризненно смотрит на Батлера. Укоризненный взгляд Андерсена, смешанный со скорбью из-за несовершенства мира, где преступники имеют много денег – убийственен.  
– Я… я всё расскажу, – внезапно говорит Батлер. – Только не в тюрьму.  
– Обещать это сложно, – сухо произношу я, внутренне ликуя, – но сотрудничество с полицией и следствием, в любом случае, облегчит вашу участь.  
– И позвоните уже, наконец, адвокату, – вступает в разговор наш блюститель прав и допустимости доказательств. – Только тому, который не испортит вам сделку с правосудием.  
Обыск мы заканчиваем, обнаружив еще и документы на номерной счет в Лихтенштейне – оказывается, наш инженер не столь уж и консервативен.

  
…

  
Свой рассказ мистер Батлер заканчивает под вечер, в очередной раз клятвенно заверяя, что знать ничего не знал про цены и налоги. Мы не настаиваем, он и так сообщил достаточно, чтобы серьезно задуматься. Я – на всякий случай – о том, куда бы его спрятать, Джером – что теперь делать с полученной информацией.  
Суть рассказа Сэма Батлера проста. Шесть лет назад к нему обратились некие люди, предложившие много денег. «Много» в их понимании сводилось к фразе «Вы можете назвать сумму сами». Хотели они за это тоже немало: уже знакомое нам оборудование СП 12 «и еще тринадцать цифр спецификации» – имеющее каждое свой индивидуальный номер – должно было получить сертификаты, как выпущенное на «Индастриал Сафети».  
– Они привозили уже готовые изделия, – рассказывал Батлер, – затем они штамповались нашими номерами вперемешку с произведенными на заводе. Я оформлял все сертификаты, и мы отгружали оборудование заказчикам. Я выборочно проверил первые две партии, прогнал по всем тестам – там всё было нормально, они не отличались по качеству. За материалы отвечал тоже я, поэтому мог подогнать расходные показатели.  
– Получается, заказчики не знали, что покупают продукцию, которая произведена не у вас, – уточняю я.  
– Я не могу утверждать этого точно. Я никогда не общался с заказчиками лично.  
– Тогда в чем смысл всей схемы?  
– Я не спрашивал, я клянусь.  
– Но это же элемент безопасности атомной станции! – не выдерживаю я.  
– Я понимаю, – тихо произносит Батлер. – Но убедил себя, что все функционирует нормально.  
– Мой клиент хотел сказать, после проверки он был убежден, что оборудование функционирует нормально, – я впервые слышу адвоката, порекомендованного Батлеру Джеромом. – Отразите это в такой формулировке, пожалуйста.  
Дальше мы записываем всё, что Батлер может вспомнить: приметы, имена (без фамилий, наверняка вымышленные), телефоны тех двоих, кто общались с ним, когда привозили, и в каких объемах, сколько денег был переведено за это время, когда была последняя поставка (два года назад).  
Когда все закончилось, и Батлер отправился курить в сопровождении Донован, адвокат в задумчивости посмотрел на меня и Джерома.  
– И что теперь? Мистер Сонг, мистер Лейстрейд?  
– Не хочу, чтобы это посчитали запугиванием, но я бы сказал, что в тюрьме ему будет безопасней, – я, черт побери, не хочу еще одного трупа.  
– Об этом я уже догадался, – хмуро произнес адвокат. – Но сможете ли вы сделать так, чтобы там было действительно безопасно?  
– Мистер Лейстрейд сможет, – усмехнулся Джером. – У него есть влиятельные друзья, способные обеспечить такие мелочи, как одиночная камера и отдельная охрана, не так ли?  
– Мистер Лейстрейд постарается, – в тон ему отвечаю я. Что еще за очередные отголоски противостояния, соперничества, или еще чего между «Садом роз» и «ледяной империей», и какого хрена я опять посередине?!

«Мистер Холмс считает, что парень просто бунтарь, в его возрасте это нормально. Передает, что будет вам тюрьма. А.»  
«Большой брат не покидает меня! Кстати, хотел спросить – у моего дома есть камеры?» пишу я ей в ответ.  
«В парке, где можно было бы бегать – нет. Но я могу организовать  А.»  
«Хотя мне и так нравится ваша фигура. А.»  
«И нет, я не сама догадалась. А.»  
«Думаю, что мистеру Холмсу тоже нравится, но ценит он вас не за это. А.»  
«А за отношение к работе, вернитесь к ней. М.Х.»

  
…

  
«Кто, интересно, первый придумал, что обыск завода – это отличная идея?» – спрашиваю я себя, рассматривая с высоты очередной гигантский цех. Или точнее, «кто сказал, что нужно обыскивать все цеха?». Семь часов уже роем, и конца-края пока не видно. Да, конечно, весь отдел Хилла (привет ярдовской взаимопомощи) мне помогает. Да, все курируемые мной территориальные отделы выделили по паре человек. И даже мистер Холмс, судя по всему, пользуясь какими-то отголосками полномочий с августа, передал мне четверых самых вменяемых парней из отдела Джексона, как тот ни чертыхался (очень, правда, тихо и дипломатично). Пару специалистов из управления по гражданским ядерным объектам, этих «атомных констеблей» раздобыл Джером (подозреваю, не обошлось без вмешательства высших сил «Сада Роз», не будем показывать пальцем на знакомый мне кабинет. Уж кто бы говорил про «людей Холмса»!). Но всё вместе не слишком помогает: когда закончатся бесконечные эти цеха, я не представляю, каких-либо чертежей, или деталей, похожих на имеющиеся у нас эскизы, пока не нашли.  
Вообще, любой обыск весел первые полчаса: пока собрались, пока, наконец, поехали, пока вломились, простите, вежливо зашли в адрес. А потом начинается нудная работа, сопровождаемая стонами истеричного юриста предприятия (с тоской вспоминаю вежливых комплаенс-офицеров «Индастриал сафети»), не до конца понимающего, сколько всего я, на самом деле, могу. Могу, потому что Джером, откопав какие-то «аналогии», уверенно заявил, что Скотланд-Ярд в моем лице может воспользоваться положениями Акта о противодействии терроризму, преступлениях и безопасности. Другой вопрос, что Сонг, задумчиво почесав затылок, признался в некотором злоупотреблении своими знаниями, и в несколько расширенном толковании положений закона. С третьей стороны, подвел Джером итог своим рассуждениям, закон на то и закон, а не прецедент, чтобы его расширенно трактовать.

Весело было в первые часы, а сейчас пошел уже восьмой. Меня не покидает ощущение, что все зря. Бывший компьютер Моргана тоже ничем не порадовал. Разумеется, мы его забрали, но опасаюсь, там ничего и не было. Вздохнув, иду посмотреть, как дела в следующем цехе и тут замечаю выход во двор. Выглянув туда, обнаруживаю – с ужасом – еще пару строений. Сопровождающий инженер пытается успокоить мои нервы, рассказав, что одно из них не используется, там складируют мусор, который перед вывозом требует сортировки. «Завод старый, не все линии настолько модернизированы…» – он что-то еще там говорит, но я уже топаю на улицу, по дороге вызванивая Донован, чтобы она направила сюда первую же группу, закончившую обыск цеха. Зачастую, мусор – это наиболее интересное.  
Когда глаза начинают слипаться, один из ребят Джексона извлекает из-под развалов стальных обрезков и прочих полезных сплавов потрепанную папку, в которой оказываются залитые чем-то, плохо различимые, но явно похожие на искомые – чертежи. Сегодня я редкостный везунчик.

  
…

  
Я могу так думать ровно до вечера. Когда уже мечтаю о кровати, одеяле и сне – именно так, в полной комплектации, звонит О`Келли. Дескать, мне тебя, Грегори, жаль, но у нас двойное убийство, а ты все еще курируешь наш отдел. Инструкция в этих случаях строга и непреклонна: изволь приехать к нам на место преступления.  
Спалил бы эти инструкции к чертовой матери: на месте становится абсолютно ясно, что это типичное убийство для Брикстона. Вместе пили, слово за слово, двое разодрались, рядом оказался нож, с победителем зачем-то сцепился и третий собутыльник. Итог: два трупа, одним и тем же ножом, орудие убийства здесь же, отпечатков пальцев полно. Осталось поймать парня, их оставившего. Покрутившись там минут десять, я выражаю сочувствие сорвавшейся вечеринке и отбываю к своей постели.  
На следующий день выясняется, что отпечатков в базах нет, и приходится всем работать по старинке. Я и сам звоню своим агентам, с парой встречаюсь лично, с просьбой половить слухи о неудачной пьянке. Всё-таки, еще одно нераскрытое убийство, пусть не у меня, но в курируемом отделе, да еще и под конец третьего квартала… Нет уж, мы его раскроем.  
Джером – счастливчик – еще отсыпается. Зато меня в кабинете ждет вкуснейшая бельгийская шоколадка с приколотым чеком – Антее, оказывается, известны такие нетривиальные вещи, как сумма, с которой шоколадка становится взяткой. В том, что это неизвестно больше никому, я не сомневаюсь. А зря. Под чеком обнаруживается белый картонный прямоугольник мягкого льняного тиснения с двумя именами, написанными уже знакомой мне рукой. Покачав головой, я забиваю их в поисковик базы для проверки и отдаю должное шоколаду. Как я и подозревал – восхитительный. Когда звонит телефон, рот у меня все еще занят.

– В своих догадках, инспектор, вы были почти правы. Имена самовольно раздобыты Антей, но я решил не дать им пропасть втуне, – сообщает Холмс, а я выдаю что-то типа «угу». – Наши специалисты изучили копии чертежей, они совпадают с оригинальными. Но, в нескольких местах есть стершиеся пометки со ссылками на дополнительные листы. Не думаю, что их можно найти на заводе, но я озадачил некоторых своих, скажем так, знакомых. Они подумают, что можно было в этом оборудовании испортить, и возможно ли это вообще.  
Я справлюсь с шоколадом и превращаю монолог в диалог.  
– Вы не думаете, что они просто удешевляли процесс? Сразу рассматриваете худшие варианты?  
– Вы и сами рассматриваете худшие варианты, но, так как это слишком страшно, не даете себе труда сделать это совсем осознанно.  
– Ладно. А эти имена – это те, кто получил деньги, в смысле, налоги? – уточняю, на всякий случай. Получив утвердительный ответ (и комментарий, что, между прочим, это стоило ему, Майкрофту, уже шести часов отсутствия помощницы, обидевшейся на лекцию о несанкционированном нарушений правил), думаю, что к схеме пора приклеивать чистые листы.  
Распрощавшись с Холмсом, доедаю шоколад и позволяю себе помечтать, о том, что такой жест можно расценить, как флирт. Но Майкрофт, с его диетой, не дает для этого поводов. Думаю, что от шоколада он избавляется со стремительностью истребителя, так что, скорее всего, необходимость сообщить мне информацию просто удачно подвернулась. Вообще, как флирт многое можно было бы расценить. Но, я уверен, что они с Антеей просто так развлекаются. Без скрытого подтекста. Пожалуй, даже жаль.

У меня снова звонит телефон.  
– Гре-е-е-ег? – незнакомым и очень пьяным голосом интересуется абонент.  
– Только что был Грег, – отвечаю я, за годы работы, привыкнув и не к такому.  
– Гре-е-е-ег, ты это… приезжай за мной…  
– С этого места поподробней, – предлагаю я.  
– Ну я это, как… готов в тюрьму… но я сам не да-а-а-еду, – с трудом связывает слова собеседник.  
– Ага, – я вытаскиваюсь из кресла, – Было бы неплохо еще и адрес мне сказать.

Еще через два часа я пью в Брикстоне кофе с пирожными, притащенными О`Келли из «Baker & Spice». С парня, допивающего бутылку дешевого виски (я же не изверг, забирать не стал), уже сняли отпечатки пальцев, сверили их с теми, что были на месте преступления, и они совпали. Хорошие агенты, как я и говорю всем своим стажерам – это две трети моей работы. Хотя такого у меня ещё не было: собрав сумку с вещичками «на выход», парень, поддавшийся на рассказы «всё равно поймают», купил вискарь, и спустя половину бутылки позвонил по оставленному номеру телефона.

  
…

  
Утром около моей машины стоит Холмс. Я вижу его автомобиль рядом и ускоряю шаг. Мне очень не нравится то, что он не в машине. Еще больше – то, как явно он обеспокоен и зол.  
– У вас хорошие агенты, инспектор, – это вместо «доброе утро». По тону понимаю, что, в общем-то, утро совсем недоброе. – Для них есть работа. Предвосхищая вопрос: все, кого мог задействовать я, уже задействованы. Проблема в том, что мало на кого я могу сейчас положиться. О том, что случилось: у Антеи отключен телефон, и ее нет нигде, где она могла бы быть.

Я уверен, что это крайне хреновые новости. Комментарии о квалификации охраны я опускаю, вспомнив случаи, когда даже спецслужбы не справляются, и спрашиваю, считает ли Холмс, что это, опять-таки, связано с моим делом.  
– Нельзя исключать вариант, что связано всё, – говорит он и прощается.

Мысли о том, на каком основании я начинаю звонить некоторым своим агентам прямо из машины, даже не возникает. Но и не надо: по приезду в Ярд, застаю приказ о недельной спецоперации по противодействию похищениям и вымогательствам. В следующие двое суток сплю мало: методично проверяя все места, по которым поступает хоть какая-то информация. Часть бесполезной, часть полезной, но не мне: два притона, один обычный шантаж, один арсенал. На второй вечер Рон узнает то, что мне надо.

Мы успели вовремя, это главное. Достаточно одного взгляда на обстановку, чтобы понять – обращались с Антеей нормально. По крайней мере, ни о каком насилии речь не идет, если не брать в расчет то, что как-то же они ее сюда притащили. Подвал, скорее, похож на богемную квартиру, вполне пригодную к жизни. Холодильник вот – с едой, диваны, разве что бассейна нет, хотя ванная не то, чтобы сильно уступает. Меня смущает, как равнодушно относится сама Антея к моему появлению в шумной компании «тяжелых». Я-то ожидал ехидных реплик о том, насколько редкостно мы тормозили. Но нет, она бесстрастно взирает на нас с кресла, а после того, как я говорю «пойдем», встает и выходит со мной на улицу.

Там я и звоню Холмсу, пока двух горилл, находившихся в самом доме, вытаскивают в наручниках.  
– Я буду через две минуты, – сообщает он. – Не отходите от нее, инспектор, а лучше – обнимите.

Сделать что? Поколебавшись секунду, решаю вопросы задавать потом и осторожно привлекаю девушку к себе. Я чувствую, насколько Антея напряжена, она – ну, в наличии мышц, наверное, сомневаться не стоило – производит впечатление скрученного и напряженного стального каната. Заключив ее в кольцо своих рук, вспоминаю, как видел такое однажды, на второй год работы - при обрушении строящегося здания. Нарушение технологии, как мне потом объясняли, и перенапряженная арматура разворотила бетон, раскидала каменные ошметки по площадке и угрожающе зависла под немыслимыми углами. Для того, чтобы распилить ее в нужных местах, не дав разлететься по непредсказуемым траекториям, потребовалось пригнать половину института физики металлов. А я потом год еще ждал экспертиз и не мог закончить дело с пятью погибшими.

Рука Антеи резко вздрагивает, и я переплетаю ее пальцы со своими, пытаясь поделиться чувством контроля и защищенности. Что за чертовщина? Майкрофт бесшумно возникает у меня за спиной, и я осознаю это только в тот момент, когда его пальцы накрывают ладонь Антеи поверх моих. Лицо окатывает жаром.  
– Не забывайте дышать, инспектор, – тихо советует он мне. – И не дергайтесь. Мои люди тут закончат, а вы очень поможете, если поедете со мной. И не отпускайте ее.  
Выпутав руку Антеи из моего захвата, он держит ее, пока Док – непривычно молчаливый – вкатывает в вену ядовито-зеленую жидкость. После чего кивает на машину.

Теперь заднее сиденье совсем не кажется мне тесным, несмотря на то, что Антея, засыпая, поворачивается на бочок, обхватывает мою талию тонкими руками и утыкается носом мне в живот. Ноги она забрасывает на колени Майкрофту. Я растеряно смотрю на то, как невозмутимо он снимает с изящных ступней туфли и осторожными движениями разминает икры.  
Опустив ладонь на плечо Антеи, с облегчением констатирую, что это уже не звенящий металл, хотя и до расслабленности еще далеко. Но теперь я могу наблюдать с излишне выгодного ракурса ее декольте, а при попытке отвлечься – размеренно движущиеся пальцы Майкрофта.

– Она не спала эти трое суток, – нарушил молчание Холмс. – Док, скажи уже что-нибудь.  
– Ну, раз сразу заснула, то, может быть, все еще и неплохо, – раздается с водительского места.  
– Плохо, что кто-то знает, – констатирует Холмс, – но, думаю, еще не слишком многие. И я до них доберусь.  
Это звучит как свершившийся факт, и я этим «им» уже не завидую. Другой вопрос, что я не особенно понимаю – в чем проблема. И следующий пункт на повестке дня – мне себе-то завидовать или наоборот? Антея после трех суток бодрствования будет спать хоть на раскаленной крыше, и такая мелочь, как моя эрекция, и, соответственно, член, всё больше натягивающий брюки, ее не побеспокоит – но она серьезно беспокоит меня. Вот какого хрена я сегодня не надел джинсы?  
– Ну да, ты бы предпочел, чтобы ее избили, – хмыкает Док. – Типа, ребра заживут. Ты же сам всё давно знаешь, и не мне тебе советовать. Если придет в себя, что-нибудь придумывайте. Элементарно это уже не будет.  
– Я жду, что это «что-нибудь», наконец, придумаешь ты, – холодно бросает Холмс.  
– Это слишком большой риск. Мэт оставил не так много, а…  
– Не больше, чем всё это, – обрывает его Холмс. – У тебя есть время максимум до февраля.  
Дальше мы едем в молчании. А у меня начинает зашкаливать пульс - от легкого, обнимающего, вползающего прямо в кровь, запаха цитруса, весеннего леса, наваждения. От гипнотизирующего танца резких отблесков серебра: Док не закрывает окно, и солнце отражается от запонок Майкрофта. Мне кажется, я сойду с ума прямо сейчас, это слишком много для меня одного.  
  
В роскошном пентхаусе Майкрофт, не мешкая, проходит со своей ношей куда-то вглубь – заодно я могу оценить, что не такой он и хилый, каким кажется. По крайней мере, Антею на руках удерживает без видимых усилий. Мысль об этом – и о том, что там, под костюмом – только ухудшает мое состояние. Внутренний диалог с самим собой: «Ты бы, Грег, уже определился, в кого из них двоих ты, все-таки, влюблен» ни черта не помогает. Но сбежать сейчас вряд ли получится, подсказывают мне остатки мозга. Интересно, нормальным будет заявить Холмсу, что если он хочет со мной осмысленно пообщаться, то сначала придется показать дорогу в душ?

Спальня накатывает уютом и теплыми красками – немедленно хочется упасть и заснуть где-нибудь. Камин ясности ума тоже не способствует. Комната подтверждает свое название роскошной ширины кроватью, поперек которой, резко отбивая желание уснуть, свернулась калачиком Антея. Спит, крепко вцепившись в правую руку Майкрофта, сидящего поверх сдернутого покрывала и прислонившегося к резной спинке.

– Я должен извиниться за свое не гостеприимство, инспектор. Надеюсь, что обстоятельства меня оправдывают. Нам надо поговорить с вами о деле.  
Ага. Отличный план.  
– Я…  
– …не в состоянии сейчас этого сделать. Я вижу. Душ, или вы подойдете поближе?

Я думаю – это нормально? Ну, то, что я так туплю?

– Вы, с учетом того, что я ближайшие шесть часов не смогу уйти отсюда, нужны мне вменяемым, – достаточно спокойным тоном продолжает Холмс. – Просто подойдите.

Нет, ну как тут отказаться? Я делаю шаг, другой. Он цепляет меня за ремень, тянет на себя, и я, наплевав на всё, падаю на колени на кровать рядом с ним. Левой рукой Майкрофт, оказывается, владеет не хуже, чем правой. Сначала он настойчиво обводит член по контуру через брюки, а затем берется за пряжку, решительно отбросив мою руку. В следующую секунду на меня – оглушив, заставляя задыхаться – обрушивается целый водопад ощущений. Я судорожно глотаю воздух, напоенный его запахом. К цитрусу и дереву примешивается мускус, оборачивая мои кости тяжелой ртутью. В глаза бросается ослепительно белый манжет, и по сравнению с ним длинные пальцы совсем не бледные. Кожа горит, мне почти больно от прикосновения одежды к телу. Невыносимо хочется выгнуться дугой, вырваться из плена ткани, забрать всю прохладу воздуха… А еще сильнее – почувствовать пылающими губами светлую, тонкую, наверняка ледяную кожу Майкрофта.

Но тут я беру себя в руки. Если и да, то не так.  
– Лучше душ, – закрыв глаза, твердо говорю я. По крайней мере, надеюсь, что получилось твердо.  
– Принципы, – звуки воспринимаются, словно сквозь стекло, воздух резко становится плотным, оттого что я перестаю чувствовать пальцы Майкрофта. От болезненности возбуждения сводит скулы, – это то, за что в вас можно влюбиться. По крайней мере, если я правильно понимаю теоретическое значение слова – поскольку на практике испытать подобное не способен. Из комнаты налево, там не ошибетесь.

Оказавшись в просторной ванной, спиной прислоняюсь к стене и осознаю, насколько сильно меня колотит. Выровнять дыхание не получается, мыслей тоже не слишком много, и я, закрыв глаза, сдаюсь, расстегивая брюки. Слишком легко представить, что могло бы произойти дальше.  
 _Через неприлично короткое время его пальцы уже резко движутся вдоль члена, исследуя мою реакцию, стремительно подстраиваясь под правильный ритм. Иногда они резко останавливаются и, сосредоточив короткие круговые движения на головке, заставляют запрокинуть голову и неконтролируемо кусать губы. Взгляд Майкрофта не отрывается от лица, и лед в глазах завораживает, но не остужает. Категорически невозможно думать, оценивать, анализировать. Я опираюсь рукой на его согнутое колено, вцепляясь излишне сильно, но он только сжимает мой член чуть жестче. Коротко прихватив зубами ладонь и подавив стон, резко подаюсь навстречу и взрываюсь._  
Когда к предметам возвращается резкость, а дыханию – размеренность, я окатываю лицо ледяной водой, и постепенно прихожу в себя.  
  
– Вы продолжаете считать, что тут возможен официальный путь? – спрашиваю я, глядя, как Холмс изучает на планшете мою схему, переведенную в электронный формат. Виновница хищения интеллектуальной собственности – отмечаю, что ко мне вернулось чувство юмора – освободила руку Майкрофта (который, видимо, успел воспользоваться этим и избавился от пиджака и жилетки), зато посчитала его бедро отличной подушкой. В отличие от меня, его это явно не взволновало.  
– Да, считаю, – он усмехается, проследив направления моего взгляда. – Mой мозг на сто процентов занят другим, инспектор. Вернемся к делу.  
– Включая это похищение?  
– Включая.  
– Но как?  
– У Антеи есть личность, под которой она официально на меня работает. У меня, инспектор, есть официальная и совсем несекретная должность. Она мой личный ассистент и моя любовница. По личной инициативе, в силу вашего знакомства еще с тех времен, когда она присматривала за моим братом, Антея консультировала вас по отдельным вопросам экономического характера, важным для вашего расследования. У нее есть даже подходящий для этого диплом. Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы у вас возникли, по меньшей мере, две версии и поводы для инициации официального расследования.  
– Повод, как скажет Джером, мой следователь – совсем не то, что понимают под этим словом нормальные англичане. Мне нужно заявление, ее или ваше, причем ваше – трехдневной давности, или мой рапорт, или… И, между прочим, нужны ваши показания. И всё, что «ваши люди» испортили на месте преступления.  
– Вот и займитесь этим, – предлагает он. – Поводами, я имею в виду. Используя вашу терминологию, я же могу сослаться на шок и дать показания позже? Вашему, э-э-э-э, следователю. Давно хотел на него посмотреть вживую. Мои люди, скажем так, законсервировали место происшествия, вы вполне можете там теперь работать, ничего не потеряв.  
– Хорошо, – соглашаюсь я. А потом, после паузы, спрашиваю. – Понимаю, что это не должно попасть в материалы дела, но расскажите, что именно с ней произошло? Неофициально. Я должен понять, насколько…  
– Антее не стоит находиться одной долго. Это плохо сказывается на её… психологическом состоянии. Долгая история, инспектор. Ее знают семь человек. В Англии. И американцы – не знаю, в каком количестве. Но, имею основания полагать, что они этой информацией не делились, поскольку только один человек там знал, что именно представляет собой Антея, и какие у нее перспективы. Он никому не сказал и уже не скажет.  
– Йорк?  
– Что? А, да – Мэт.  
– А кто знал у нас? Вы сказали это мне, но еще…  
– Девять человек, включая вас и Шерлока, который никогда не верил в «просто любовницу», но допустить у нее наличие незаурядного интеллекта также не считал возможным.

Говоря это, он левой рукой берет маркер с тумбочки у кровати, и пишет что-то прямо на манжете рубашки.  
– Я тоже не верю в вариант «просто любовница», – я пожимаю плечами. – Она вам дорога.  
– Я себе вообще очень дорог, весь целиком – внезапно усмехается Холмс, продолжая делать какие-то пометки на манжете. – Инспектор, вы обещали мне возможность увидеть вашего следователя, когда у меня пройдет «шок», – я практически слышу эти кавычки. – А не демонстрировать таланты в выяснении того, что вас интересует. Я сообщу вам всю информацию, которую посчитаю нужным – завтра. У вас есть дела сейчас, у меня тоже.

Приехав на работу, застаю там только одного задержанного. И, к счастью, не успеваю начать задавать вопросы.  
«Никаких правил, инспектор. Всё, что знает второй, будет у вас через несколько часов, в письменном виде, от лица вашего задержанного. Ваша же задача – убедить его подписать показания. М.Х.»  
Спустя четыре часа я смотрю на текст, присланный по электронной почте и, наверное, действительно не хочу знать, как именно это всё было получено. Но, в чём я твёрдо уверен, так это в том, что ни единой секунды не осуждаю использованные методы. И еще – что Джерому не стоит об этом даже задумываться. Мой задержанный после трех часов разговора с этим тоже согласен.


	8. О принципиальных разногласиях, пользе нахождения в Евросоюзе и правильных вопросах.

Октябрь приносит туманы, дожди и очень, очень много рутинной работы. Отчеты за три квартала прошли как-то спокойно, вот что значит – новое руководство занято другим. Мистер Батлер упрятан в следственный изолятор, месторасположения которого не знаю даже я. Джереми Скиннер и Томас Дорсен – два имени с белой картонки мне никак не удается перенести в официальные бумаги. Наши базы не знают о них ничего интересного. Зато теперь кое–что интересное про базы знаю я. Поисковая аналитическая система раньше называлась «ХОЛМ», новая версия имеет более длинное название. Разумеется, никто не будет его сокращать, все будут употреблять привычное, и когда я складывают заглавные буквы – я долго смеюсь. Не думаю, что это было нужно самому Майкрофту. Скорее, символический жест в память о брате. Думаю, Шерлоку понравилось бы, что вся полиция Метрополии, весь Сити, весь Скотланд-Ярд – в общем, вся королевская конница пользуется базами «Холмс». Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать, не могут Шалтая, не могут Болтая, Шалтая-Болтая… Черт, теперь совсем не смешно.

Джером после встречи с Майкрофтом пропадал два дня, я даже начал проявлять нетерпение. Не за Сонга, конечно – скорее, мне было невероятно интересно, насколько кролик оказался удаву не по зубам. Но затем следователь вернулся, шваркнул мне на стол показания Майкрофта и молча уткнулся в справки о работе по отработке показаний «гориллы».

– Не понравился Темза-Хаус? – съехидничал я.  
– Если бы Темза-Хаус... Не люблю дворцы, – хмуро отозвался он. – Я и так патриот, можно было не напоминать мне об этом символами королевства.  
Я углубился в показания, но Джером поерзал и подал голос.  
– Внушает, конечно. И всё, и сам Холмс. И еще бесит. Знаешь, я же туда не пошел, в своё время.  
– К Холмсу? – отрываюсь я от сухих фраз протокола.  
– Типа того, – бурчит он. – Я его самого не видел раньше, – Сонг нервно дергает плечом, – со мной тогда другой человек разговаривал. И хорошо, что не пошел. Не люблю людей умней меня. Ну и вообще.  
– И вообще?  
Джером смотрит в бумаги, но потом отвечает.  
– Я не пошёл, потому что это слишком опасно.  
Ого. Никогда не подумал.  
– Мне казалось, что у тебя работа, только работа и ничего, кроме работы. Думал, ты как-то вообще ничего не боишься.  
– Я жить хочу, – хмуро говорит он. – Счастливо и, по возможности, долго.  
– У тебя подруга есть? – догадываюсь я.  
– Супруг, – ухмыляется Джером и смотрит на меня с некоторым вызовом. Потом мрачнеет. – Люди из «Ледяной империи», когда я с ними сталкиваюсь… Они заставляют меня задаваться вопросом, что было правильнее. Но они все там – без сердца. Даже ваша… Приглашенный эксперт. Машины, не люди.

Сонг вздергивается из-за стола, нервно запихивает руки в карманы. Его, видимо, прорывает.  
– Многие считают, что мы, – я понимаю, что он имеет в виду «выкормышей», – не любим ребят из «Ледяной империи» из-за межведомственных войн за власть. Но это совсем не так. Если у меня, как и у любого другого из наших, есть иное мнение, нежели у миссис Флайен, я его буду высказывать и отстаивать. Это ее принцип – мы должны думать своей головой. У них такого не бывает. Никогда. Они все – фанатики, преданны ему до безрассудства. У нас в королевстве, вообще-то, есть суды, есть право, все то, что веками сохраняло справедливость. Не всегда удачно, не на сто процентов, но эта система лучше, чем беззаконие.  
Я ошарашено смотрю, как Джером стремительно вышагивает по кабинету, словно вбивая пятками свои слова в пол.  
– А для него нет законов. Ему наплевать на нашу – королевскую – систему. Он принимает решение, а право и рядом не стояло. Отдает приказ, и они идут убивать. Не за закон – за него. Нельзя любить за такое, за такое можно даже ненавидеть. Мы выстраиваем систему, мы служим системе, в справедливость которой верим. А они... они каждый раз показывают нам, что это ничего не стоит.  
Джером замирает на секунду, стоя ко мне спиной, и напряженные линии его плеч неприятно напоминают скрученный металл тела Антеи. Потом продолжает.  
– Вот он почти неравнодушным тоном рассказывает, что его, видимо, хотели шантажировать. И, конечно, невозможно найти кандидатуры лучше, чем его любовница. Поскольку брат мёртв, да и «не были они особо близки». А я, понимаешь, прекрасно знаю, что он её – если это будет нужно – пристрелит сам. И рука не дрогнет.  
Тут я не выдерживаю.  
– Ты неправ. Она ему действительно дорога. Антея уж точно не машина. Я уверен, что она его любит.  
– Весь Ярд, кстати, считает, – Сонг снова усмехается, – что у тебя с ней бурный роман. И, в общем, у меня создалось такое же впечатление. Что-то такое есть между вами… В конце концов, есть разные методы привязать человека, и она, наверное, вполне себе действенный. Думаю, ты необъективен в данном вопросе. И еще я думаю, что ты, Грег, так или иначе, «человек Хомса». Могу только надеяться, что «имперские» методы не коснутся получения доказательств по этому делу.  
Вот теперь он попал. Мне стоит больших усилий удержать лицо.

  
…

  
Октябрь ползет серым слизнем – не торопясь, выматывающее, однообразно. Бывают такие моменты в расследовании – всё делаешь как надо, а упираешься в стену. Вопросы не исчезают, Джером скрежещет зубами, будучи не в силах сложить единую картину, но рискуя вместе со мной. Пользуясь сомнительными подозрениями в терроризме и угрозе безопасности атомных станций, мы арестовали десять человек, входящих в «DDA». И если мы не найдем настоящих доказательств, оба рискнем работой. По нашему поручению, специалисты проверяют выведенные из эксплуатации, пока еще не уничтоженные, но предположительно поддельные элементы со всех атомных станций, которые используют реакторы «Магнокс». Каждый день мы ждем новостей, каждый день получаем «Ничего нового», и каждый такой доклад заставляет задуматься – что же мы упускаем? И что, если мы ошибаемся и реально превышаем свои полномочия?

  
…

  
Томас Дорсен – неделю назад наши аналитики из криминалистического управления нашли-таки его телефон в бесконечных соединениях: не знаю, в чьих, но помню, что очень быстро объявил его в европейский розыск, – всплывает в Италии. После идиотской пьяной драки в баре.

– И что теперь? – спрашиваю я Джерома, показывая запрос из Милана.  
– Он нужен нам тут, – говорит он.  
– Где мы и где Италия, – констатирую я.  
– В Евросоюзе, – довольно ухмыляется Сонг. – И мы, и Италия – в Евросоюзе, несмотря на все старания «Форин-офиса» и всякие оговорки с нашей стороны.  
– А можно попроще? – интересуюсь я. – Для простых смертных из британской полиции? Без этой вашей кучи латинских названий и невнятных принципов – что можно и что нельзя?  
  
«Латынь не так уж и плоха, инспектор. М.Х.»  
– Можно, – Джером достает мобильник.  
«Готов учить латынь, только если преподавать мне ее будете вы».  
Да, наглею. Нет, не стыдно.

Сонг потягивается, разминает пальцы, и приступает к исполнению соло на телефонной клавиатуре.

…

  
«Привет, Паоло. Это Сонг из Англии. Помнишь ещё? Да, да, в Праге. Слушай, а ты, случайно, не знаешь кого-нибудь в Милане, чтобы говорил по-английски? Ага, один мой подозреваемый влетел там с дракой, а я его как раз ищу. Не, налоги. Да-да, у вас это популярно, я знаю»  
…  
«Марио? Привет, меня зовут Джером Сонг, я работаю в английской прокуратуре. Да-да, типа «офиса Короны», только немного иначе. Вот у меня тут есть запрос от отдела… щаз я зачитаю название… Так вот, там есть с кем поговорить?»  
…  
«Привет, Сильвио. Да, Сонг от Марио. Слушай, тут такое дело… Этот Дорсен стырил у нас из бюджета несколько миллионов. Я прямо-таки мечтаю его у вас забрать. Ты не посмотришь сразу, я это смогу без проблем? Ну да, я тебе пришлю, в чем он подозревается, а ты подскажи, что мне лучше расписать, чтобы ваш суд нормально к этому отнесся. Да ты что? Вот ведь идиот, и правда. Ну, видимо у него весь мозги повернуты на то, как украсть деньги, а не на то, как не наживать неприятностей.»  
…  
«Да, привет, Карл. Тут один господин имеет наше подданство и ваше. Итальянцы бы мне его отдали, но опасаются вашего великого княжества. Вы там не можете организовать заверение, что вы его экстрадицию запрашивать не будете? Я буквально уже собрался в суд, за европейским ордером на арест, но тут вот выяснилось… Да? Да, спасибо, я очень благодарен. Как отель у родителей? А погода? Зависть, неприкрытая зависть у меня. Тут уже туманы и дождь. Как всегда, ага. Да, мы если следующий раз соберемся в горы, то я сразу тебе позвоню – ваши горы у меня в планах на отпуск буквально на первом месте!»  
…  
«Дороти? Дороти, солнышко, а подскажи-ка мне расписание дежурств? Ну да, я тут решил прославиться и взять европейский приказ на арест именно в вашем районе. У вас по слухам, есть прогрессивные судьи, знающие не только прецеденты, но и законы с конвенциями! В том, что ты знаешь, я даже никогда не сомневался. Да, лапонька, записываю».

  
…

  
– Ну вот и всё, – сообщает Джером, откладывая телефон. – Завтра я получу приказ на арест и отправлю его в Италию. Послезавтра он будет уже там. Лихтенштейн сразу же направит письмо, что он им не нужен, и через пару недель Рим выдаст нам мистера Дорстена. Но, для закрепления успеха, я слетаю сам и поговорю – вместе с его адвокатом – с ним самим, чтобы не возражал. А то он там подрался очень удачно, с ребятами из мафии. Тут у нас ему лучше будет.  
– Ого, – только и выдаю я. Это без всяких шуток – внушает.  
– Польза от Европейского союза есть. Даром, что у нас до сих пор фунты.  
– Судя по страшным заголовкам в газетах – хорошо, что у нас фунты, – парирую я.  
  
«За фунты скажите спасибо «железной леди». М.Х.» – настигает меня вечером.  
«Потрясающе, вы пишете смс! Переживаю – не подменили ли вас инопланетные захватчики».  
«Количество совещаний, на которых мне теперь приходится бывать, не оставляет выбора. М.Х.»

  
…

  
Это было глупо. Но удержаться было невозможно. Я не видел и не слышал Антею три недели – что, в общем-то, неудивительно, и только надеялся, что с ней все в порядке. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно. Поэтому проигнорировать ее смс не смог и не захотел.  
«Шеф пьет в «Диогене», а я очень далеко. Не составите ему компанию? А.»  
«Я, между прочим, рискую жизнью, написав это. А.»

Разумеется, я знаю адрес «Диогена». Выяснил после того ужина. Как помню и расположение маленького зала, где мы тогда сидели. Сделав морду кирпичом, направляюсь прямо туда. Смутно знакомый парень, один из телохранителей Холмса, было двинулся преградить мне путь. Но я изобразил свой лучший вариант вздернутой брови «Сынок, а ты уверен?», приберегаемой для самых наглых инспекторов территориальных отделов – не все же такие как О`Келли, и это сработало. Второе кресло все так же свободно. Я сажусь, и тут-то вся моя самоуверенность испаряется. Майкрофт откинулся на подголовник, глубоко погрузившись в свои размышления, и он без пиджака, в одной жилетке. На столике не только стакан с виски, но и бутылка, и в ней осталось не больше половины. Я замираю и жадно рассматриваю: Холмс выглядит совершенно человечным. Усталым. Печальным. Наверное, я был недостаточно безмолвен, поскольку через минуту – длинную, тихую, наполненную только треском поленьев в камине – его взгляд фокусируется на мне. Я подозреваю... да что там, я уверен, он считывает всё: кто мне написал, что написал, и то, что я примчался сразу, как дурак… Влюбленный дурак.

– Она бы… – я решаю заступиться за Антею. Хотя это и глупо.  
– Сослагательное наклонение, Грег, моим людям запрещено, будьте любезны, возьмите в этом с них пример, – он чуть морщится. – Антея же руководит сейчас операцией, в результате которой погибнет много мирных, ни в чем неповинных людей, – информирует он меня.  
Этого я не хотел бы знать. Ни того – что, ни того – когда. Черт, да всего три недели прошло!  
– У нее всё настолько нормально, насколько это возможно. Особенно учитывая то, что с ней нормально вообще не бывает. У меня нет ни времени, ни возможности беречь кого-то сейчас. Как и когда-либо.  
– Я приехал из-за вас. Вы, прежде всего – не бережете себя.  
– Знаю, – Майкрофт вздыхает и смотрит мимо меня. – Там есть еще стаканы, над камином.

Проглатываю алкоголь залпом, не чувствуя вкуса, наливаю снова, и теперь уже отпиваю понемногу, смакуя. Холмс спокойно допивает виски из своего стакана – одним долгим глотком.  
Я понимаю, да что там – чувствую: что-то случилось. Что-то очень печальное, очень личное, если уж прошибло даже его. А потом осознаю – почему даже? Майкрофт способен чувствовать. Он может сколько угодно держать имидж «ледяного человека», но быть им всё время не в состоянии. А год у него выдался чертовски сложный.

– У вас ведь был учитель, инспектор...  
– Да. Гонял меня как, ну то есть, без всякого, как мальчишку. И научил, – тут я ясно осознаю чему, – моим принципам.  
– Расскажете? Этого всё равно не прочитать в вашем личном деле.

И я рассказываю. Как пошел в убойный отдел вместо «белых воротничков» («У нас тебе будет интересно, просто потому, что это – по-настоящему нужно»), как переехал в Лондон («Не вечно же тебе жить с родителями»), как учился спорить. Как мы сидели вместе на берегу реки, обедая и болтая о работе. Как ошибались и исправляли свои ошибки. Я очень быстро перескакиваю от начала к середине, к самому лучшему времени – когда мы действительно мыслили одинаково, когда разногласия еще не появились, а четкой подчиненности и авторитета уже не было. Время, когда мы оба работали в управлении.  
– И вот тогда он мне говорит: все считают, что это невозможно и, прежде всего, сами преступники. Ну а я завелся – дескать, не бывает невозможного. И он – что самое смешное – завелся тоже. О-о-о, мы тогда разошлись. Уломали всех – и ребят в Сити, и супер-интенданта, и таможню... Да и что уж там – мы и суды продавили, иначе не получили бы столько ордеров на арест. При этом, все в строгой тайне, никаких лишних ушей…  
И тут Майкрофт улыбается – медленно, нешироко, но как будто чему–то хорошему. Я озадачено замолкаю, а он поясняет:  
– Я помню это дело. Это было первое, что я прочитал о вас. После записки Антеи, что вы точно интересны.  
– Дело интересно, – уточняю я.  
– Нет. Именно вы. Но в деле – я помню – был этот дивный момент с рождественскими эльфами.  
Тут уже я начинаю смеяться  
– Это действительно было прекрасно. Мы долго выбирали наилучший момент, чтобы накрыть банду полностью. Нам ведь были нужны доказательства, а не просто обыски. И лучшее время решили мы – это 25 декабря. Раннее утро. Я, честно признаться, просто не верил, что мы соберем эти 230 человек в четыре утра 25 декабря. Из–под рождественских ёлок и подарков, от теплых жен и семейных обедов. А потом я шел по нашему коридору, без четверти четыре – и видел все эти лица… Таких, по-хорошему, азартных «тяжелых» – наших и таможенной физподдержки, подначивающих друг друга, кто быстрей зайдет в окно третьего этажа. Ребят, пьющих кофе – из таможни и со всех наших отделов: знакомые лица, которых и по именам-то не знаешь. И все на подъеме, в предвкушении, знакомятся друг с другом, шутят, что убойщики решили перед концом года обыграть «белых воротничков». Нам, конечно, очень повезло – с первых же адресов нашли оружие, кто-то сразу заговорил и показал, где спрятаны трупы. И да. Это вошло в историю Ярда: «Кто приходит в Рождество с обыском? А то вы сами не знаете – рождественские эльфы». Уже к обеду наши тяжелые натянули поверх шлемов шапки Санта–Клаусов. Мы тогда все вкалывали до тридцатого числа – не уходя с работы. И ведь все поверили, что уже всё! А мы отоспались в последний день года, и первого января в шесть утра – второй волной прошли по всем адресам, которые нам назвали на допросах. Я до сих помню приговоры, меньше восьми лет не получил никто.  
– И вы пришли на оглашение приговора в парадной форме и стояли все три дня, пока его оглашали.  
– Ну, это было немного по-дурацки, согласен. Но очень символично. Просто не смог удержаться. Специально отпуск взял. – Я запрокидываю голову и тихонько смеюсь в потолок.

Это было действительно лучшее время в моей работе. И в моей жизни тоже. Я рассказываю еще что-то, а Майкрофт слушает и больше не прерывает меня. Пьет виски – не торопясь, но неотвратимо. А потом я спотыкаюсь взглядом об утомленный излом его губ, останавливаюсь и спрашиваю.  
– У вас наверняка должны быть такие же истории. Или они все под грифом «совершенно секретно»?  
– Вы умеете хранить секреты. И я действительно вам доверяю. Но не сумею отличать, что показалось бы вам интересным, а что нет.  
Я задумываюсь и вспоминаю, что терзало меня в последние дни.  
– Вам когда-нибудь казалось, что вы серьезно превышаете свои полномочия – а потом оказалось, что это было правильно?  
– Не совсем. Но вам, я думаю, понравится, – Холмс вытягивает скрещенные ноги и откидывается в кресле, чуть улыбается, прижимается скулой к кожаной обивке – устало, почти нежно. – Мы тогда получили абсолютно абсурдную информацию. По всем протоколам, она вообще не должна была дойти до шефа. И да, тогда у меня еще был начальник. Я долго смотрел на документы, а потом нарушил все правила и показал ему – уже после всех докладов, после окончания рабочего дня. И вот тогда он сказал мне: «Видите ли, мистер Холмс. Если в воздухе запахнет серой, наша работа – просчитать все варианты, включая чертей, полезших из ада. И предпринять все необходимые меры, чтобы Британия выстояла, включая производство святой воды в промышленных масштабах». Я хорошо это запомнил. Особенно потому, что тогда я узнал, к чему приводит инициатива. И следующие полгода провел «в поле». В личности, которую вы практически наблюдали в баре. «Хорошего парня Майка», решившего, что в жизни ему для полного счастья не хватает знания японского языка. И единственное место, где его можно выучить – это Япония.  
– Логично.  
– Несомненно. Вы смотрите новости, инспектор?  
– Честно говоря, нет. Нет времени.  
– Но знаете, что было в Японии весной? С атомной станцией.  
– О. Да, конечно, это я слышал.  
– Япония очень закрытая страна. Никто не прочитает в газетах об истинных масштабах последствий – на поколения вперед. И это в стране, где на счету каждый квадратный километр, пригодный для жизни! Японцы вообще показательно подготовлены к тому, чтобы переносить трудности. Лучше подготовлены, чем мы, как нация. Хотя мы, несомненно, крупней. Вы же, инспектор, вопреки вашему имиджу, не ирландец.  
– Валлиец наполовину, – я сначала не понимаю. А потом осознаю – и вздрагиваю.  
– Я превысил все мыслимые полномочия и распорядился вывести их эксплуатации обе оставшиеся станции. Технически это очень долгий процесс. Реактор в Олдсбери остановят в феврале. В Уэльсе на два года раньше, чем ожидалось, тоже в две тысячи двенадцатом. Миллиарды государство заплатит в качестве компенсаций энергетикам. И еще столько же уйдет на постройку альтернативных мощностей. Пахнет серой, инспектор. С каждым трупом, с каждым вашим новым арестом – всё сильней.

Холмс допивает виски, прикрывает утомленно глаза, и я невольно подчитываю – сколько осталось в бутылке, сколько выпил я сам, и…  
– Вы можете напиться?  
– Нет, – отвечает Майкрофт – как будто грустно – и перекатывает в ладонях свой стакан. – То есть, я могу потерять координацию, возможно, уже потерял. Могу, наверное, получить все сопутствующие физиологические реакции. Но мозг продолжает мыслить логически, и укоряет меня за бесполезную трату нервных клеток.  
– Хотите, я отвезу вас домой? – Я чувствую – шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством: случилось что-то непоправимое. Что-то, о чем он мне не скажет, а я не спрошу. Он не позволит водителю увидеть себя с потерянной координацией, а значит, будет сидеть в этом кресле всю ночь… В общем, я не хочу этого.  
– Вы пили.  
– Меня лишат прав и работы, если попадусь. Но я выпил не столько, чтобы подвергать вас и себя опасности разбиться. Найтсбридж недалеко.  
– Да, – Холмс соглашается и встает. Удерживает равновесие. А мне немыслимо хочется подойти ближе, обхватить, обнять, притиснуть к себе. Погладить, почувствовать хоть какую–то расслабленность – сейчас линия плеч резкая. Он весь какой-то изломанный, и сейчас легко поверить, что они с Шерлоком были братьями. Но я держу себя в руках: пока мы выходим из «Диогена», пока он привычно садится на заднее сидение, пока я веду машину.

Я – мы – не попадаемся. Майкрофт выходит на подъездную дорожку рядом с домом, прячет руки в карманы совсем не свойственным ему мальчишеским жестом. Вдыхает холодный воздух. А я встаю у машины. Глупо, как и весь этот вечер.  
– Спасибо, – голос разрывает холод и тишину, а меня обдает жаром от следующих слов. – Хотите, чтобы я предложил вам подняться?  
– Хочу, – честно отвечаю я. – Но откажусь, если предложите.  
– Потому что «если и да, то нет так»? – он вдруг усмехается. – А как вы хотите?

Между нами полметра и воздух в них густой, медленный, и глухо потрескивает – тяжело, как раскаленный металл. Как это сказать? Я хочу, чтобы не холодный ровный голос, а срывающееся дыхание? Чтобы не виски, а желание быть рядом? Чтобы он швырнул стакан в стену и рассказал мне, в чем дело – а я смог бы обнять и дышать в висок?  
Майкрофт делает еще шаг, теперь нет и десяти дюймов, смотрит в глаза, чуть кренится, опираясь одной рукой о крышу машины за моей спиной. Я чувствую участившееся дыхание – свое, чуть – на неуловимое ощущение, возможно, на мое воображение – расширившиеся зрачки – его. Прикрываю глаза, потому что боюсь спугнуть впечатление, что он просто поцелует меня сейчас.

Этого не происходит.  
– Скажите, когда поймете, инспектор. Теперь я согласен, что Антея не зря озадачила вас поиском прилагательного. Но я соглашусь и на глагол. Только не ошибитесь.  
Жар исчезает, воздух вокруг меня стремительно леденеет. Открываю глаза и понимаю, что его уже нет. Чертов Холмс – наплевав на всё: камеры, непременную охрану, я сползаю по борту машины прямо на асфальт – что он от меня хочет?  
И что хочу я сам? Действительно, на этот вопрос я должен ответить первым. Сам себе.


	9. О новых неприятностях, не самом худшем методе и озарениях.

Когда-то, наверное, это должно было уже произойти. И я мог бы, конечно, свалить все на шок. Но не хочу.

– В подобных ситуациях имеет значение лишь одно: что можешь жить дальше, – у Майкрофта спокойный и, можно сказать, теплый голос. Спокойный, не смотря на то, что его автомобиль взорвался в пятнадцати метрах от него самого.  
– Это единственная мысль у меня в голове сейчас, – и, если честно, адски хочется курить. – Я как-то отвык от подобного. Пули привычней.  
С моей машиной приключилось та же самая неприятность.

Утро рвануло, придав ускорения всему безумному дню. Обороты нарастали совершенно предсказуемо – с момента, когда, на каком-то десятом чувстве и реакции, я отшатнулся за мусорный контейнер и отделался ушибами. Впрочем, думаю, цели убить меня эти ребята себе не ставили. Так сказать – предупредили. Как я узнал днем, когда Антея заехала и попросила копию результатов осмотра «сравнить» (отказать ей никто не смог, да и разрешение у неё с собой было), Холмсу таких привилегий не досталось. Его-то, как раз, убить очень даже хотели. Но кто-то из его людей тестировал новое оборудование и потому смог отсечь и заблокировать частоты. Взрыв произошел всё равно, но не так близко. Этого тоже хватило бы – в машине не поскупились на взрывчатку, но самого Холмса прикрыли. Один из телохранителей погиб.  
Из Ярда меня отпустили после обеда – выдав ключи от служебной квартиры «на всякий случай». От охраны я категорически отказался, подписав кучу бумаг. Вышел из здания и без всякого удивления увидел машину – близнеца предыдущей. Да, я тоже думаю, что стоит поговорить.

Разговора не выходит – меня до сих пор потряхивает. Можно сколь угодно храбриться и не сомневаться в своей готовности пожертвовать жизнью, но когда чудом эту жизнь сохраняешь – по венам вместо крови начинает струиться чистый адреналин. Краем глаза слежу за Майкрофтом, расположившимся в кресле небольшой гостиной, задумчиво изучающим несколько скрепленных листов с яркими – видно насквозь – жёлтыми полосами. Он только что озвучил, несомненно, свежую идею, что возможность жить дальше – главный результат сегодняшнего дня, а в моих висках бьется мысль: я мог его больше никогда не увидеть. Никогда. Больше. Его. Не увидеть. Это злит. Бесит. Ярость пеплом рассыпается в потоках адреналина.  
Да, у меня шок, и он объяснил бы то, что когда Антея ко мне подходит и внезапно целует, я отвечаю, не задумываясь. И, более того, немедленно перехватываю инициативу. Можно – но это было бы неправдой. Правда в том, что я сам этого хотел. Правда в том, что я осознаю – Майкрофт наблюдает за всем происходящим. Я, с трудом прервав поцелуй, совершенно неспособный убрать руки с тонкой и горячей – даже через ткань – талии, поднимаю на него взгляд. И вижу, как он смотрит. Какими спокойными, ленивыми движениями развязывает галстук.

– Я к вам присоединюсь, – так же лениво сообщает Холмс. После всех шуток я догадывался о такой возможности. И о своей реакции, «Не думать, и будь что будет». Тело загорается, и мне кажется – меня спалит дотла одна лишь мысль, что я могу получить всё. Все, что так долго согревало воздух намёками и ожиданием. Разрываюсь от попыток понять, кто же из них заставляет меня терять голову сильнее. Но тут волной накатывает спасительное чувство – внутри, в сердце, в голове, везде. Оно похоже на океан – спокойная глубокая затаенная мощь, способная всё снести на своем пути. Я не сопротивляюсь. Позволяю поглотить себя. Отбросив мысли, разрешаю просто чувствовать.

Мир сливается в череду ярких вспышек, толчками всплывающих сквозь сумасшедший ритм пульса.

Майкрофт в расстегнутой рубашке выглядит возмутительно небрежным, но не менее самоуверенным, чем обычно. От легкого прикосновения его пальцев к шее, Антея вздрагивает, запрокидывая голову, и я позволяю своим губам почувствовать ее горячую кожу на вкус. Вспыхиваю сам, когда в волосы на затылке зарывается совсем не женская рука – твердая и обжигающе холодная. От этого контраста все тело словно простреливает молнией.

Судорожно втянув воздух, признаю простую очевидную истину: то, что я вижу – очень, очень красиво. Антея откидывается на грудь Майкрофта, одна его ладонь трогает ее бедро: пронзительно светлое пятно на загорелой гладкой коже, другая ласкает грудь. Мне кажется, я ощущаю остроту своего возбуждения как вкус и запах, одуряющие до потери разума, а еще – и это уже не кажется – я всё ещё слишком скован, и…  
– Представь, что видишь сон, Грее-е-егори… – от интонаций ее голоса темнеет в глазах. Это, в общем-то, не самый плохой совет. Напоминаю себе о необходимости дышать, и, наклонившись, обнимаю губами дерзко торчащий сосок. Прикусываю, вызывая длинный стон. На краю сознания живет память о том, что пальцы Майкрофта сейчас находятся в каких-то сантиметрах от моих губ, и я зажмуриваюсь от их прикосновения к щеке.

Он касания члена к ягодицам я инстинктивно напрягаюсь. Слышу тихий смешок и спокойный, с легкой иронией – не сарказмом – голос:  
– Без паники.  
– Я не …  
– Границы существуют только в вашей голове, инспектор. Но сегодня мы заняты другим, – его пальцы с силой проводят линию вдоль моего позвоночника – жестко, вызывая крупную дрожь. Затем Майкрофт разваливается на кровати сбоку от нас. – Никаких особенных экспериментов с вашей психикой, на сегодня с нее уже довольно.

Его взгляд, кажется, вспарывает кожу, возбуждая сильнее прикосновений, глаза кажутся черными: зрачки практически закрыли радужку, и это тьма не отрывается от моего лица, словно выискивая на нем что-то свое.  
Дальнейшую дискуссию прерывает Антея, слегка толкая меня в грудь, и я – окончательно наплевав на все – покоряюсь. Пусть делают все, что хотят: внутри живет уверенность, что им лучше знать. Я откидываюсь на спину. И, словно пронзая всё – воздух, водопад длинных волос, обманчивую мягкость кожи, под которой жидкой сталью двигаются мышцы – меня продолжает царапать острый обжигающий взгляд.

А потом – Антея внезапно прикладывает палец к моим губам и замирает, не дыша, я останавливаюсь тоже – становится тихо, только хриплое дыхание разбивает тишину. Я поворачиваю голову и вижу, как в черных зрачках – мне кажется, сильнее расшириться они уже просто не могут – разгорается огонь. От осознания, что этот рваный неконтролируемый ритм – дыхания Майкрофта, я практически прокусываю губу. Антея тихо смеясь, успевает ускользнуть. Непроизвольно изгибаюсь, не отрывая взгляда, и понимаю, что его глаза теперь стали гораздо ближе.  
Тонкие пальцы снова накрывают мои губы, скользят по зубам, заставляют приоткрыть рот, очерчивают контур. Не удержавшись, ловлю их, втягиваю внутрь, обвожу языком, зубами прикусываю каждую фалангу. Она стонет, и тут я, оторвавшись, наконец, от Майкрофта, вижу в лукавых глазах… вот именно что чертей. Которые даже не пляшут – беснуются. Антея бросает взгляд на Холмса: тот, словно услышав, подается вперед, и ее пальцы, упорхнув от меня, проникают между его губ. Я зажмуриваюсь, а на сетчатке пылает, как резко дергается кадык, угрожая порвать кожу на горле – когда Майкрофт сглатывает. А еще через секунду его – куда более жесткие в сравнении – подушечки пальцев накрывают мой рот…

– Мы, вроде бы, заняты сегодня… другим? – насмешливый хрипловатый голос Антеи возвращает меня к реальности – относительной, конечно. Кончики длинных локонов – в спальне из-за света закатного солнца все наливается красными оттенками, и волосы кажутся кроваво-каштановыми – скользят по моей груди. Антея, не отрывая взгляда от Майкрофта, сползает ниже и обхватывает губами мой член, заставляя изогнуться, застонать, судорожно стиснуть пальцы. Я слышу, как Холмс практически шипит, и понимаю, что левой рукой вцепился в его бедро. Он приподнимается, освобождаясь от моего захвата, и теперь я вижу – в профиль, во всей красе – нагло торчащий член. То, как он резко обхватывает его ладонью, и, скользнув к основанию, крепко сжимает кольцо пальцев. Я не могу не думать о том, как эти пальцы касались моих губ. И – о том, насколько Майкрофт был близок к оргазму, глядя на нас.  _На меня._

– Или, может быть, ты уже не в состоянии разговаривать? – я чувствую всплеск влажной прохлады, когда ее рот выпускает мой член, и понимаю внезапно – Антея же дразнит его! Черт, никогда бы не поверил, что такое возможно.  
– Вы двое – невероятны, – голос Майкрофта звучит ниже, чем обычно, в нем чувствуется напряжение и слышен надтреснутый звон – от того, как он пытается не дать сорваться дыханию посредине фразы, – И восхитительно контрастны: когда ты успела так загореть?  
Она легко перебирается через меня – в том же закатном свете я вновь могу оценить роскошь изгибов ее фигуры и четко очерченные контуры мышц на плече. Словно в замедленной съемке, Антея протягивает руку и, ухватив Майкрофта за подбородок – выдыхая легкое: «Завидуй. На вкус он невероятен» – целует его в губы. Я проваливаюсь куда-то в другое измерение, осознавая,  _чей_  вкус он чувствует сейчас.  
И падаю еще глубже – когда вижу,  _как_  Майкрофт облизывается: неосознанным, рефлекторным, медленным движением.  _Какой_  взгляд потом бросает на меня. Я бы назвал его жадным, если бы это не было чудовищным преуменьшением. Тело сводит сладкой судорогой, и я немедленно повторяю – недавнее, целую вечность назад – движение Холмса, обхватывая член у основания, не давая себе кончить.  
– Нет, – хрипло выдыхает он. – Я не передумал.  
– Тогда завидуй дважды, – Антея легко улыбается и возвращается ко мне. И, столь же легко и беспечно, одним плавным движением опускается на мой член.  
– Или, даже трижды, – она ерзает, чуть наклоняется ко мне. – Правда, Грег?  
У меня не хватает дыхания, чтобы ответить.  
Ее голос срывается, но она даже не пытается говорить ровно, – О да… Он был бы совсем не прочь ощутить, как ты двигаешься… Это так восхитительно – чувствовать тебя без преград… Кожа к коже… Плоть к плоти…  
– Антея, сослагательное наклонение? – я слышу голос Майкрофта словно издалека.  
– Действительно… – соглашается она, – Какое еще сослагательное наклонение… в постели? Стоит показать, Грег… от чего он отказывается?  
– Несомненно, – рвано выдыхаю я, обнимая ладонями ее бёдра. Делая первое движение.

– Немного терпения, – голос Майкрофта требовательно продирается через мое желание двигаться быстрее, сквозь нарастающее удовольствие. Но я, видимо, и сам не знаю границ своей выдержки: мне удается замереть. Антея наклоняется ко мне, я чувствую горячее дыхание, терпкий пряный запах и – под своими ладонями, под ее кожей – мелкую дрожь мышц: не одному мне тяжело сдерживать инстинктивное желание не останавливаться.  
– Контроль оправдает себя, – на этот раз в ее голосе – обещание, и я уже мысленно согласен на всё, что угодно, лишь бы отключить эту странную кнопку паузы.

Но оставаться неподвижным становится невыносимо сложно, когда Майкрофт накрывает мою руку своей и жестко проводит пальцами по предплечью, внешней стороне кисти, до кончиков пальцев – вызывая острую вспышку удовольствия, заставляя дернуться вверх. Неудачно, потому что в этот момент он удерживает меня своим весом, усаживаясь на ноги. И, черт, сейчас Холмс совсем не холодный. Его кожа пылает, и от этого огня меня еще сильнее затапливает жаром. Я чувствую, как пальцы Майкрофта прикасаются ко мне, как они ласкают местечко под напрягшейся мошонкой, и со всхлипом втягиваю воздух. От желания, осознания того, что исполняются глубоко спрятанные – и от самого себя тоже – мечты и фантазии, в голове словно работает отбойный молоток. Звуки становятся глухими, цвета – ослепительно яркими, и я едва замечаю, что тяжесть пропадает. Но, спустя еще мгновение, чувствую его колено, оказывающееся между моих ног, его руки, заставляющие развести их шире. А затем, как тонкие пальцы – не напрямую, но сомнений у меня не возникает, пусть я и не ощущал ничего подобного раньше – через скрадывающую интенсивность движений преграду изучают рельеф моего члена. Меня выкручивает, выгибает с невнятным стоном, и, в этот момент, к моей груди плотно прижимается Антея. Она чувствительно прикусывает мочку уха, затем резко подается назад, к Майкрофту, выдыхая бессмысленный набор звуков. Ну, по крайней мере, не я один тут не способен уже к внятному диалогу.

В голове давно уже звонко и пусто, осмысленными остались только ощущения. Жарко, тесно, ярко, и, наконец, можно двигаться – даже понимая, что контроль уже не у меня. Всё это многообразие перекрывает одно, всеобъемлющее – я, сквозь жар и упругую тесноту, чувствую каждое движение чужого члена, задающего ритм. Затем и это пропадает – потому что вспышками прорезающейся реальности я могу видеть глаза Майкрофта, абсолютно черные. Смотреть, как он кусает губы. Чувствовать его взгляд – глаза в глаза – поверх плеча Антеи, прижимающейся спиной к его груди, запрокинувшей голову, сорвано всхлипывающей. Я проваливаюсь, словно в колодец, в ощущения. Или, может быть, в какую-то другую вселенную. Перед глазами вспыхивает гамма всех существующих и несуществующих цветов, и невозможно удержать крик. Падай, Алиса.

 

Шум города за окнами бьет по барабанным перепонкам. Едва открыв глаза, снова зажмуриваюсь – даже мягкий вечерний свет кажется невыносимо ярким. Я чувствую ладонью фактуру и складки скомканного одеяла. Тут же, рядом, ощущается что-то гладкое и горячее. Сознание постепенно возвращается обратно.

Интересно, как бы подоходчивее сформулировать, что это был лучший секс в моей жизни? И надо ли? Можно ли это вообще назвать сексом, или для такого есть какое-то специальное тайное слово? Наверное, об этом стоит подумать потом. Я, наконец, осознаю тепло с обеих сторон от себя и осторожно открываю глаза.  
Антея лежит, уткнувшись носом мне в плечо. Она всё еще выравнивает дыхание и выглядит безмятежно довольной. Пошевелив правой рукой, я обнаруживаю свою ладонь уютно устроившейся на изгибе ее ягодиц, и подгребаю их ближе к себе. Майкрофт – с другой стороны – вытянулся на боку, подпирая голову рукой, и расслабленно созерцает эту живописную картину. Достаточно близко, чтобы я мог ощущать тепло его кожи ребром ладони. Достаточно далеко, чтобы осознать – если сумею заставить пальцы разжаться, то смогу почувствовать больше.  
Я поднимаю руку, медленно, словно под водой, и прикасаюсь костяшками пальцев к его губами – искусанным, припухшим, мягким. Горячим. Майкрофт чуть выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, позволяя мне скользнуть по шершавому подбородку, очертить контур адамова яблока, спуститься ниже, к груди. Почувствовать, как дико колотится его сердце. Он опускает голову, и я, кажется, забываю, как дышать, потому что Майкрофт смотрит мне прямо в глаза, тяжело, напряженно… удивленно? Наверное, я плохо контролирую выражение своего лица в этот момент – он отводит взгляд, опускает веки, и подается навстречу, еле уловимо. Это значит – можно? Тело, заполненное истомой до краев, плохо слушается, но меня неотвратимо тянет потрогать едва заметную россыпь веснушек – и как я их не заметил раньше? – не золотых, не коричневых, а таких, цвета чая с молоком, очень бледных. Очень британских. Под влажной, гладкой и прохладной от остывающего пота кожей двигаются неожиданно крепкие мышцы.  
– Оксфорд, академическая гребля, – Холмс открывает глаза. – Советую вам поспать. Позиция «Я подумаю об этом завтра» исторически оправдана. Хотя, конечно, завтра времени на размышления у вас не будет.  
– Последуете своему же совету? Я сейчас не «думать» имею в виду, – чувство юмора возвращается одновременно со снижением уровня цветовой насыщенности окружающего мира. Оттенки спальни снова кажутся приглушенно уютными.  
– У меня встреча через четыре часа, – Майкрофт встает. – Так что я на работу.

Внезапно Антея выпутывается из-под моей руки и резко садится в постели. Что, уже все, труба зовет? М-м-м, нет, очевидно, тут что-то другое – я вижу ее взгляд, устремленный на шефа, и то, как пораженно распахнулись красивые глаза. Антея чуть округляет губы, еле слышно выдыхает: «О-о–о», затем расплывается в улыбке. Майкрофт в ответ вздергивает подбородок, кривит губы, изгибает бровь, и мне почему-то кажется, что в переводе с их собственной азбуки Морзе это что-то вроде «Молчи, женщина!». Интересно, что происходит?  
– Машина будет через двадцать пять минут, – увлеченный наблюдением, я опять пропустил момент, когда в руках у Антеи возник коммуникатор. И только чувствую легкое – даже не разочарование – сожаление, что уютное тепло с одной стороны исчезло. На пороге спальни Майкрофт оборачивается и рассеянно скользит по мне взглядом. Бессознательно прикасается к губам – мое сердце пропускает удар – встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь отделаться от какой-то мысли, и смотрит на Антею.  
– Нет, – говорит он.  
– Да, – выдыхает она. Холмс поджимает губы и выходит из комнаты. Антея чуть ехидно улыбается своим мыслям, после чего возвращается в мои объятия. Не знаю, относительно чего был спор, но она его, кажется, выиграла.

 

Утром я просыпаюсь один. Тело по-прежнему благодарно и удовлетворенно нежится. А разум напоминает, что он сдался еще тогда, когда я первый раз сел к ним в машину, а поэтому не собирается даже тратить ресурсы на мысли о том, что произошло. Лучше он, разум, поработает над делом. Потому что, если всерьез начнет размышлять о том, о чем не надо – сойдет с ума.  
Послушно перебирая в голове известные факты и пытаясь вписать туда взрывы обеих машин, я обнаруживаю в ванной джинсы (что выглядит, конечно, полным кощунством по отношению к интерьеру) и футболку своего размера с надписью (достойный ответ Джерому. Надо полагать, это я могу забрать) «Keep calm, it isn`t my division». Одевшись, я отправляюсь на поиски кухни – я, не то, чтобы на сто процентов, но верю, что кофе мне, все-таки, дадут.  
Кофе я нахожу по запаху – эту комнату я обозначил бы как гостиную, даром, что она в другой стороне квартиры от той, где мы сидели вчера. Обнаруживаю и остальных – и их на одного больше, чем я ожидал.  
– Я принесу вам кофе, Грег, – Антея отрывается от дивана, но не от коммуникатора, и проплывает мимо.  
Майкрофт кивает мне и отпивает из своей чашки, а мужчина, расхаживающий по комнате, прерывает свой монолог и смотрит на меня.  
– Ты ожидаешь увидеть в моей квартире кого-то, кому я не доверяю? – недовольно интересуется у него Майкрофт.  
– Нет, конечно. Просто это несколько неожиданно, – пожимает плечами его собеседник – высокий и светловолосый. – Он же старше тебя.  
– Счастлив, что могу быть внезапным. Это дает нам шансы, – саркастично произносит Холмс. – Инспектор Грегори Лейстрейд, Скотланд-Ярд. Даниель Штерн, директор «Интернационал консалтинг». Теперь, когда мы покончили с политесом, я, по–прежнему, тебя слушаю.  
Даниэль начинает с середины фразы, а я занимаю свободное кресло. Вообще, кофе – это кофе, а завтрак – это завтрак. Интересно, есть шансы получить второе?  
– И что дальше? Ты прекрасно знаешь, я могу пропустить все эти истории с экономикой и плясками вокруг греческого дефолта, так как вы нам тут не помощники – и это объективно. Но это совсем другое. Майк, если сожрут тебя, то следующим буду я. А после меня – Ларошель. И после него все станет совсем печально.  
– Я не вижу у тебя особых проблем. Оставим за скобками экономику, конечно.  
– «В международной политике» – мог бы ты сказать. Зато у меня трэш во внутренней! Эти самовлюбленные болваны вокруг Меркель меня убивают, – Штерн со всей дури бьет кулаком в стену рядом с окном, шипит, и преувеличенно внимательно изучает пейзаж. – Мы только отошли от скандалов с этой диссертацией и потерей министра обороны, и что? Кто-то целенаправленно собирает информацию о связях президента. Я ставлю на то, что в декабре всё это уже будет в прессе, а, значит – в январе-феврале будет адский скандал. Я молчу уже про то, что у нас парламент перетряхивает все спецслужбы после скандала с правыми. А теми средствами, что остались у меня, я справляюсь с трудом. И Майк – все очень планомерно происходит. Слишком планомерно, чтобы быть случайным. И слишком умно, чтобы я списал это на внутренних политических противников.  
– Ты думаешь, это связано с тем, что ищу я, – констатирует Майкрофт. О чем вообще они?  
– Я уверен.  
И тут до меня доходит, наконец, предыдущее. Я старше. Да, я действительно старше, но вряд ли больше чем на год-два. И кто он вообще такой, этот парень, если ему позволено делать такие замечания?  
Волшебный аромат кофе отвлекает меня от размышлений, а огромный сэндвич лишает воли.  
– О, моя богиня, дарующая завтрак! Я бы упал перед тобой на колени, но не уверен, что британское правительство это оценит, – патетически обращаюсь я к Антее, занимающей соседнее кресло и вытаскивающей из – тут я поперхнулся – из декольте коммуникатор. Хотя логично – на платье нет карманов, где же еще его носить?  
– Зато, может быть, оценит немецкое, – улыбается она. – Хотя, в большей степени привлекательность фигуры, нежели красоту жеста. Так что советую вам воздержаться. Уверена, что экспансия в международные отношения не входит в ваши планы.  
– О, – выдаю я в лучших традициях своей собеседницы и, вгрызаясь в сэндвич, изучаю Даниэля, понимая теперь, что акцент мне не почудился. Тот, тем временем, перестал мерить гостиную и плюхнулся в кресло.  
– Майк, давай прямо. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? На твоих людей и тебя лично завязано слишком много всего, чтобы я стоял в стороне. Справятся с вами – справятся с Европой.  
– Ты что, сам еще и речи Меркель пишешь? – усмехается Холмс. Зонтик задумчиво упирается в стол.  
Младше. Сильно. Его профиль настойчиво напоминает мне вчерашний вечер, а тогда он скинул с вида лет десять. Но на самом деле… впрочем, я же могу спросить?  
«38. А.»

И вот тут мозг решает включиться. Генерал в тридцать восемь. Понятно, что звание получил не вчера. Британское правительство, наверняка тоже раньше – я знаю его в этом качестве лет пять. В тридцать три – и эта мысль ужасает. Он моложе меня, моложе, чем я думал – да что там: я всегда иррационально воспринимал его старше. Разум сливается в своих рассуждениях с сердцем, и я понимаю – даже с поправкой на всю мощь мозга, даже на холодность характера – это слишком. После вчерашнего, кстати, в последнем я не уверен. Ощущение, что под этим льдом если и море, то из лавы и пламени – не покидает меня. Как и то, что лёд этот искусственный, во многом, из-за этой – чудовищной для его положения – молодости созданный. Меня затапливает пониманием того, насколько я хочу увидеть его настоящего, живого – еще раз. Более того, я хочу – кристально ясно и чётко – всего этого для себя. Чтобы приходить домой, неважно когда, неважно, в какую именно квартиру, и чувствовать в ванной сохранившийся с утра аромат цитрусовых лесов или спокойного моря. Видеть брошенную на кресло рубашку с безнадежно испорченной манжетой, испещрённой непонятными пометками. Просыпаться ночью от того, что он пришел, наконец, спать и теперь обжигает холодом кожи, чуть пахнет выкуренной сигаретой. Чувствовать его губы на вкус и на ощупь, по праву. Прижимать всем телом и тереться кожей об кожу. Подсознание немедленно собирает из обрывков впечатлений целый мир и бьет меня им под дых.  
– Должен же я как-то себя развлечь, – произносит немец. Пока я тут корчусь в своих эмоциях, разговор, кажется, продолжается.  
– Ты развлек себя перевыполнением моей идеи: когда я говорил о самом популярном футболисте, я не думал, что ты сделаешь его из тренера.  
– Так надежней, у него не бывает травм.  
– Кроме того, Даниэль выбирал по своему вкусу, – неожиданно сообщает Антея, – Я считаю, что тридцатью процентами он легко отделался.

Я хочу жить с ним, я люблю его – признаюсь, наконец, самому себе. «Вот тебе, Грег и глагол, но ты же все равно его не озвучишь». Увы, должен признать, место занято. И я последний, кто смог бы придумать, как Майкрофта за это можно упрекнуть. Самому смешно от сослагательного наклонения и даже от «увы». Потому, что мне сносит от нее крышу: от голоса, от манеры держаться, от взгляда и фигуры, от волны тепла и желания. И это притом, что мне достается ее симпатия, а ему – любовь. Не думаю, что тут можно устоять. Стоит радоваться, если я смогу найти то слово, которое позволит быть рядом с ним (или, я должен думать – с ними?) хотя бы иногда.  
Даниэль фыркает, а Майкрофт констатирует:  
– Не худший роман в твоей жизни. Но ты подставляешься.  
– Я знаю. Он тоже. Думаю, обойдется. Я люблю жить так, чтобы не было бессмысленно. Die Liebe gehört bestimmt dazu. Ich wünsche dir gleiche, egal was du denkst, – пожимает немец плечами.  
– Ich bin ganz einverstanden, – Антея также переходит на немецкий.  
– Solche Einigung sieht sehr gefährlich aus, – я даже не сомневался, что Майкрофт не отстанет в этом, – Internationale Politik steht am Rand des Abbruches.  
– Alles nur zum Wohl des Englands, – улыбается Антея.  
– Ich stimme das voll zu! – немец салютует чашкой с кофе, – но вернемся к нашей теме.  
– Мне нужен Итон. Здесь, – заключает Холмс.  
Становится тихо.  
– Ты думаешь… – немец смотрит на Майкрофта так, что мне немедленно хочется подойти, положить руку ему – Майкрофту, не немцу – на плечо, утвердив, тем самым право владения. Он – мой. Хорошо, не мой, а Британии, но я – подданный королевы. Имею право.  
«Он знает. А.» – сообщает в кармане джинсов телефон, а пытаюсь понять, что именно, и который из них. К сожалению, настолько далеко ее любезность не распространяется.  
– Я всё время думаю. Поделюсь выводами, когда буду уверен. Итак? Ты знаешь, кто может его заменить там, вопрос только в том...  
– Да, – Даниэль сжимает зубы, и я вижу резко проступившие желваки. – Я отправлю обоих. И даже не попрошу информации взамен.  
– Как я счастлив, что большую часть времени далек от международной политики, – справившись с сэндвичем, сообщаю Антее – пользуясь тем, что немецкое правительство отбыло за кофе («Эй, нет, даже не думай, я сам» – пресек немец попытку оторваться от коммуникатора), а Майкрофт погрузился в свои мысли. Но, как оказалось, не слишком глубоко, поскольку ответил мне именно он.  
– Вы счастливый человек, инспектор. Вас радуют такие простые вещи.  
Возможно, сегодня даже излишне счастливый, хмыкаю я про себя. Хотя стоило бы, наверное, расстроиться. Но это я сделаю попозже, а спрашиваю другое:  
– Простые?  
– Обычно международная политика проста. Нынешняя ситуация – странное исключение.  
– Проста, потому что есть круг людей, которые все решают и могут договориться?  
– Теория заговора глупа и необоснованна, – отсекает Холмс, – Поверьте, это вздор. Просто иногда бывают совпадения, которые дают почву громоздить подобные глупости.  
– Вы мне, надо полагать, тоже не скажете о своих подозрениях?  
– Ваша независимая оценка ценней, – отвечает Майкрофт, не глядя на меня. А я даже ухитряюсь не сглатывать, рассматривая его пальцы, сведенные домиком перед лицом. И умудряюсь почти не вспоминать о том, что было вчера. О взгляде, которые обугливал кожу – в начале. О странной, невероятной доверчивости в ответ на мою иррациональную нежность – в конце. Не думать сложно, но придется справиться. В конце концов, все просто так совпало.  
И тут в голову приходит неожиданная мысль.  
«Ей кажется, что мы упускаем что-то важное»  
Забыв обо всём, я вытаскиваю свой блокнот и, начинаю листать схемы в обратном порядке. Может быть, не «упускаем», а «придумываем»?  
Может быть, что-то просто совпало? 


	10. О совпадениях, принципах и умении делать правильные выводы.

Добравшись до работы, я начинаю то, что необходимо сделать хотя бы один раз. Рисую и сразу откладываю в сторону схемы различных вариантов, выискивая те, в которых нет противоречий.  
Батлер утверждает, что ничего не знал о налогах и махинациях с закупочными ценами? Отлично. Допустим, он действительно был не в курсе. А то, что о происходящем узнал его двоюродный брат – чистое совпадение.  
Ничего, кроме фактической принадлежности Деггана к «DDA», не указывает на то, что беспорядки были именно ОПГ организованы – и мои коллеги, расследующее это дело, также считают эту версию самой слабой, хотя она и казалась очевидной в первые дни. Допускаем, что здесь тоже совпадение. И смерть Деггана просто использовали другие силы.  
Что я знаю точно? Что на этих поставках огромные деньги получили организаторы всей прекрасной аферы с подставными фирмами, завышениями цен, и возмещением налогов. Сомнений, что это преступление – у меня нет. Значит…  
Залпом допив остывший кофе и скривившись от вкуса, я вдохновенно рисую новую схему, занося в нее только тех, что точно, без капли сомнений, принимал участие в финансовых операциях или знал о них. Копаюсь в растерзанных Джеромом папках, в своих записях, вытаскиваю первые заметки в компьютере, нахожу отдельные пометки на клочках бумаги и салфетках. Хьюго Батлер и Райс. Брошенная вскользь фраза одного из приятелей Райса: тот слегка напрягался, что его девушка гораздо богаче него самого, и как-то обронил, дескать, ситуация изменится. С парнем беседовала Донован, рапорт был длинный, и, в итоге, этот момент все как-то пропустили. Тогда в работе были уже новые убийства, и такая мелочь показалась несущественной. Но, в совокупности с интересом Батлера к себестоимости оборудования, можно предположить…  
Ряд подставных фирм. Организаторы. Определенно, кто-то в руководстве «Магнокс» должен был быть задействован, а значит – абсолютно точно должны были быть взятки, и немалые. Иначе это не объяснить. «DDA» – и допросы свежеэкстрадированного «борца-с-итальянской-мафией-в-питейных-заведениях» это проясняют – действительно является силовым крылом небольшой, и пока что совсем чуть-чуть международной группы «умных и предприимчивых людей». В январе нашему герою сообщили о небольших неприятностях с попытками шантажа по поводу схемы, уже отжившей свое. Но проблемы несерьезные, будут решены. Разумеется, он не знал, что решение включает в себя два трупа: «Я-то больше по банкам и налогам… То, что нам нужна силовая поддержка более сильной группы, придумал Скиннер». Батлер мелкая сошка, он мог быть совершенно не в курсе, насколько тесно его же «соратники» по DDA тесно связаны с тем, кого он взялся шантажировать. Схема выходит лаконичной, красивой, и оставляет нераскрытым только один вопрос – кто именно в концерне получил взятку?  
Бросив взгляд на часы – два пополуночи – проветриваю кабинет. Холодный ночной ветер бодрит, я снова наливаю кофе и берусь за чистый лист.  
Теперь работаем с более сложными материями и действуем осторожней. Ключевые слова – политика, война, интересы. Наши подозрения в терроризме. Трупы – в количестве. Разные взрывные устройства в наших с Майкрофтом машинах – одну из экспертиз, по моему автомобилю, можно смело подбрасывать к стопке рядом с предыдущей схемой. Показания «гориллы» – хорошо, что записанные и подписанные: через три недели в камере он сошел с ума. Джером с большим подозрением изучил все заключения, проконсультировался с кучей специалистов, запытал разговорами меня, но был вынужден – хотя бы формально – признать, что никаких противозаконных методов не усматривается. У парня просто слабая психика. Бывает. Я же… Ладно, ни разу не верю, но опять-таки – не осуждаю. Вдох-выдох – не думать. Ни о ней. Ни о нём.  
Осторожно, шаг за шагом. Не по ходу расследования, а исключительно следуя фактам, имеющимся в наличии.  
  
Завод в Хайверинге: исправленные чертежи и Морган, организовавший по ним производство. Смешивание с обычной продукцией в «Индастриал Сафети», тайное, кроме Сэма Батлера никто ничего не знает. Поставки на станции. Если дело не в деньгах, значит в функциональности. Шиан – инженер «Магнокс», отвечавший, помимо прочего, за установку оборудования на всех трех станциях. Он был уже на пенсии на момент своей смерти – и я ставлю себе большой восклицательный знак: срочно узнать его преемника или преемников. И проверить их доходы. Убийца Моргана – выходец с Ближнего Востока. Убийца гражданина США Йорка – выходец с Ближнего Востока. Наиболее активная роль в беспорядках – я пролистываю отчет коллег, и – «сюрприз!» За похитителями Антеи – простите, «мисс Аннеты Джанет Розмари» – стоят все те же вариации на арабскую тему. Остается Шиан. Но, похоже, это именно тот случай, когда я узнаю истину, только раскрыв преступление. Впрочем, еще через час я нахожу в отчете о допросе одного из внуков жертвы, что дед за месяц до убийства спрашивал, не желает ли внучек поехать учиться в США? Также парнишка вспоминает, что до этого разговора у деда был в гостях, и столкнулся в дверях с мужчиной средних лет, со странной «резкой» внешностью. Почему-то я уверен, что если я завтра покажу фотографию Йорка – внук запросто его узнает. И как мы упускаем такие мелочи из вида?  
Я откладываю исчерканные листы, и в блокноте рисую максимально просто – без лишних связей, без перечня доказательств, без способов и версий – две схемы. Мысленно накладываю одну на другую… Вот оно. Я буквально вижу точки пересечения. В наших мыслях, в родственных связях, в стремлении объяснить всё. Остается один вопрос. Хорошо, два. Кто на самом верху стоит за второй серией преступлений, и сколько всего было убийц. Последнее, возможно, не играет никакой роли для окончательного ответа.  
Пять утра, и я набираю знакомый номер. В конце концов, если Майкрофт – не могу, просто не могу называть его в своих мыслях иначе – не желает, чтобы его беспокоили, то мне это и не удастся. Даже если я задействую бригаду мобильных хакеров.  
– Здравствуйте, инспектор, – спокойно приветствует он меня, – Мозговой штурм в пять утра?  
– Типа того. И мне жизненно не хватает информации. С какими странами у нашего королевства наибольшие разногласия на Ближнем Востоке? Или мне сразу думать в сторону «Аль-Каиды»?  
– Озвучьте, для начала, вашу гениальную идею.  
– Не все убийства связаны. Я в этом теперь просто уверен.  
– Расскажете мне подробности через …. Э-э-э, двадцать минут.  
За это время я окончательно формулирую выводы. Несостоявшийся аудитор Райс решил обогатиться, используя информацию – о схеме получения бешеных прибылей и незаконного налогового возмещения – для шантажа организаторов. Нашел ради этого себе компанию, мелкого гангстера Хьюго Батлера. Да только вот не учли ребята, что крышует «белых воротничков» «DDA». А там разговор короткий – Батлер мог бы и сам об этом немало рассказать. В это же время, в далекой-далекой от финансовых схем галактике кто-то (что-то, организация, государство, гигантский бобер) – очень богатый, решительный, стратегически думающий, и, мягко говоря, нелюбящий нашу страну, занимается совсем другим. Инженер Морган клепает в Хайверинге поддельные элементы системы безопасности атомной станции. Инженер Батлер сертифицирует их в «Индастриал Сафети» – закрывая глаза на все сомнения. Инженер Шиан ставит оборудование на станциях. Какая криминальная специальность «инженер», однако.  
«Простой» начальник аналитического управления Пентагона Мэт Йорк находит подход к пенсионеру, и узнает что-то важное. Информацию, которой я пока не владею, но, с точки зрения «заказчика», уже явно что-то идет не так. И мы получаем труп за трупом.  
Батлер, DDA, концерн, станции, поставщики – все перемешивается, пляшет, путает. Но я, похоже, разобрался.  
Я думал, что Майкрофт перезвонит. Но через двадцать минут дверь открывается, и он, улыбнувшись как-то неловко, чуть натянуто – видимо, из-за проявления человечности, протягивает мне картонный стаканчик. Принюхавшись, я блаженно улыбнулся: кофе пах божественно и обещал быть в разы крепче той бурды, что пили в Ярде.  
Через минуты три изучения схем, Майкрофт опустился в кресло и задумался.  
– Я предоставлю в ваше распоряжение лучшего эксперта в данной области, – наконец озвучил он. – Это было очевидно – я о том, что специалист будет необходим, но Итону нужны еще сутки, чтобы прилететь в Англию. Думаю, – он выкладывает схемы на столе и показывает на одну из возможных точек пересечения, – Это тот момент, после которого наши противники поняли, что есть шанс запутать следствие, и начали создавать иллюзию взаимосвязей.  
Майкрофт помолчал и признал:  
– Им это удалось. Я должен сказать, что вы это дело распутали раньше, чем я.  
– Уверен, что вы могли бы сделать это и сами…  
– Да, если бы занимался этим, – соглашается он. – Думаю, я должен объяснить – почему дело в Ярде, а не у моих людей. Цена ошибки очень высока. Ответ на вопрос, кто же стоит за этим, просто обязан быть верным. Но, чтобы прийти к правильным выводам, – Майкрофт кивает на схемы, – Недостаточно сидеть в кабинете и перебирать факты. Это, во многом, вопрос интуиции, которая, по сути своей, неосознанная логика. И получения информации не в виде бумажных отчетов, а во всей полноте: общение с людьми, выезды на места, обыски… Как вы понимаете, я не готов работать инспектором полиции. И это совсем не специфика Антеи, чтобы вытаскивать ее из кабинета. Хотя она, конечно, была близка. Проведи она с вами неделю, не отрываясь… Но это непозволительная роскошь. Еще несколько человек из числа тех, кто мог справиться, или слишком далеко, или серьезно заняты другими вопросами. Я не могу рисковать долгосрочными перспективами ради сиюминутной выгоды: в том числе, если речь идет о моей жизни, или того хуже – о созданной мной системе. Вопреки распространенному мнению, я не всесилен. Людей, которые могут справится с серьезной аналитической работой, откровенно мало. Вы, например, не пойдете ко мне в подчиненные, – констатирует Майкрофт, – Мне больше некому было поручить это, скажем так, расследование. И вы блестяще справились.  
– Это было озарение, – и не могу удержать за зубами следующую реплику, – Видимо, как говорит Антея, «секс не самый худший способ».  
Я тут же вспыхиваю, потому что привычная циничность – как на месте преступления – непроизвольно вырвалась, привычно выстраивая стенку между мной и эмоциями. И тут она совсем не к месту – я хотел бы сказать другое, совсем другое, а получилось: «Окей, секс был классный, но не более того». А это ведь несусветная чушь – потому, что я не помню ничего, кроме сумасшедшего ритма его сердца под моими пальцами. Прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица. «Господи, хоть бы я этого не говорил, пусть бы этого не было…». Чертово сослагательное наклонение.  
– Я совсем не… – и тут пальцы Майкрофта прижимаются к моему рту, очевидным жестом «молчи». Тело пробивает дрожь от жестковатого прикосновения к губам – так близко, так необходимо. Затыкаюсь, наконец.  
– Мне известна ваша манера прикрываться цинизмом, – его голос ровный, сосредоточенный. Сфокусированный. – Особенно тогда, когда вы испытываете сильные эмоции. Вам моя манера известна тоже. И, судя по всему, вы разобрались в наших грамматических упражнениях.  
Я открываю глаза и проваливаюсь в его взгляд: невероятно близкий, очень внимательный. Сквозь аромат парфюма – сегодня это морской ветер – я теперь безошибочно слышу его собственный запах, и он заполняет меня мгновенно, от макушки до пяток. Но куда сильнее действует неожиданная мягкость в чертах лица: недолгая, но мне хватает. Медленно поднимаю руку и невесомо касаюсь пальцами его шеи. Трогая «британские» веснушки. Ощущая прохладную гладкую кожу. Майкрофт прикрывает на секунду глаза, замолкает, а мой пульс взлетает до космических величин. Но, через секунду – бесконечную, чудовищно короткую, он отстраняется, открывает глаза, и продолжает.  
– Сделайте паузу. Мы поговорим обо всем, когда закончим с этим делом. Если у нас будет такая возможность. Сейчас на это нет времени.  
Я киваю – ну а что еще остается? Майкрофт возвращается в кресло и погружается в раздумья, опершись подбородком на сведенные ладони. Остается только гадать, что именно он имел в виду. Отпиваю кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, и перебираю варианты – как версии. Он понимает, что именно я к нему чувствую? Что думает, чувствует по этому поводу он сам? Что он вообще испытывает ко мне? И испытывает ли хоть что-нибудь? «Я не способен влюбиться». Мне показалось, или Майкрофт отстранился нехотя? Почему же он ушел от меня тогда, вечером? Что мне-то делать, если…  
– Я принял решение, инспектор, – объект моих тяжелых размышлений выпрямляется и вздергивает подбородок. – Официально дело останется в Ярде. Так же официально вы получите необходимое количество людей и подкреплений. Полномочий у вас достаточно, кроме того, Ярд хорошо приспособлен для повседневной работы, вам тут привычней. Но. Вы должны понимать, что это уже не расследование, как таковое. Те, кто реально стоят за происходящим, никогда не пойдут под суд. Любая огласка будет концом нашей внешней политики. Поэтому так и все будет: в реальности одно, на словах другое. Когда будут найдены все ответы, дело завершится нашей силовой акцией. И, скорее всего, Ярд уже не будет иметь к этому никакого отношения. Когда всё закончится, в бумагах результат может оказаться любой: не обязательно настоящий, но приемлемый для суда. Убийства – так или иначе – будут раскрыты, налоги – возвращены в бюджет, а вы вернетесь к любимой работе. Если мы выиграем, конечно. Но, проиграть мы не имеем права.  
– Яркий пример того, за что вас не любят в «Саду Роз».  
– Несомненно, – соглашается Майкрофт. – Приняли решение? Ваш прекрасный напарник не простит, когда узнает. А он узнает.  
– Вы всегда объясняете мне свои мотивы, если я спрашиваю, и никогда не требуете «просто сделать».  
– Это констатация факта.  
– Нет. Это вопрос «почему?». Почему объясняете, а не почему необходимо действовать так или иначе? – уточняю я на всякий случай.  
– Вы не «мой человек», инспектор, – Майкрофт берет свой зонтик, сиротливо висящий на подлокотнике кресла. – Я давно признал за вами право знать – если это вам, конечно, интересно – часть моих мотивов.  
– Шерлок попался мне, потому что вы так решили?  
– Да. Но я рад, что сейчас вы работает самостоятельно. За последнюю пару лет у меня сложилось впечатление, что наличие Шерлока не сказывалось положительно на ваших личных способностях к расследованиям. Это было несправедливо.  
Положим это в копилку «когда-нибудь подумать», отмечаю я, и возвращаюсь к делу.  
– Бумаги бумагами, но за убийствами, как и за всей этой странной историей с реакторами стоят конкретные люди.  
– Убийцы: и организаторы, и исполнители понесут наказание. Иначе все бессмысленно. Я могу пообещать вам, что никто из них не станет предметом политического или дипломатического торга с противниками.  
– Хорошо, – соглашаюсь я.

Следующие дни сливаются в бесконечность. Я сосредоточиваюсь на второй схеме: внук узнает по фотографии Йорка, перечень «инженерных наследников» Шиана короток, там одна фамилия. Начинаю оформлять командировку в Уэльс, когда знакомлюсь с Итоном. Загорелый до сходства с истинным арабом, он разговаривает на блестящем английском – мало и редко. И я готов поспорить, это было первое, что привлекло внимание Холмса. В моем кабинете Итон возникает бесшумно, протягивает приказ об откомандировании, получает жетон полицейского Ярда, и ныряет в папки с допросами. Больше его ничего не интересует. К печенюшкам Итон, видимо, совершенно равнодушен. Выписав фамилии и необходимые данные, он уезжает, а на следующее утро встречает меня около дома с известием, что летит в Уэльс сегодня, и ждать не будет. Я действительно соберусь только к вечеру. Уэльс – почти другая страна, мне там предстоит работать с местной полицией, и с «атомщиками» заодно, что требует бесконечных бумажек: я так думаю, Холмс, даже в нашей ситуации не готов совсем уж наплевать на правила игры «Сада Роз» – «стратегически интересы», черт бы их подрал. С аналитиком я решаю не спорить. Я вообще покладистый в этом деле – хорошо, в этих делах – потому что уже предчувствую финал. После всей эпопеи, мне уже не важно, кто какую часть работы сделает: лишь бы не появлялось новых трупов… Итону, думается мне, правила меньше сковывают руки.  
Я оказываюсь прав во втором и совершенно не прав в первом. Весь, как говорит один из наших стажеров, «трешак», я пропустил, паря где–то в шести милях над Стратфордом. Итон в обеденный перерыв пообщался с мистером Броганом, сменившим Шиана, поставил на уши всю станцию, и, главное, успел вовремя. Такая мелочь, что после разговора мистер Броган исписал три листа мелким почерком и запил сочинение кофе с цианистым калием (кто из них такой консерватор?) волнует меня меньше всего, когда я окунаюсь в лихорадочную суету на станции. Потому что, еще сутки, и мы бы опоздали. А если бы не решение Холмса двухмесячной давности о начале остановки реакторов – то и эти бы сутки ничего уже не решили. Три разных «бы», и я начинаю понимать, почему Майкрофт не любит сослагательное наклонение. Под утро, из объяснений специалистов – совсем бледных от усталости, но уже чуть подрагивающих от облегчения, что самое страшное позади – я уяснил, что изменения в компьютерных программах были призваны скрыть происходящие в реакторе опасные процессы. В критический момент «наше» оборудование должно было отказать, после чего реакция стала бы необратимой. «Фукусима» показалась бы детским лепетом.  
Обыск у Брогана показывает, что цианистый калий был у него припрятан в тайниках и дома тоже, в лучших романтических традициях шпионских романов. Литература и рукописный дневник – на арабском, но Итон переводит с листа – наглядно демонстрирует, что идеологически покойный инженер уже давно не являлся ни валлийцем, ни подданным королевы. Всё вместе явно позволит Итону выйти сухим из воды даже с прокурорской точки зрения, и спустя двое суток мы возвращаемся в Лондон.  
– Мне не стоит ехать в Ярд, – сообщает он мне по дороге. – Мистер Сонг и без того будет в ярости.  
– О, это точно. Думаю, мне скоро понадобиться новый следователь.  
– Не будьте так уверены. Полагаю, обе стороны позволят этому продолжаться, в воспитательных целях, – усмехается Итон. – А меня ждут улицы Лондона. Я ведь так и не дал вам ответа на поставленный вопрос.  
– Даже сейчас?  
– Шеф знает ответ, но никому его не говорит, – он пожимает плечами. – Думаю, ждет от меня имен по итогам расследования здесь. Да, и вам нужно не название государства. Все виновные уже тут. Государства воюют – это не ваша компетенция. Вам нужно раскрытое преступление – и мы его скоро раскроем.  
По иронии судьбы, на мне сегодня – под свитером – та самая ироничная футболка. Я следую ее совету. Сохраняю спокойствие.  
  
Совет пригождается весь декабрь: Джером подчеркнуто холоден и формален. К тому же, сейчас он мне ничем помочь и не может: найти подозреваемого – работа полиции, подготовка обоснования спецоперации Ярда против "DDA" вообще не касается прокуратуры никоим боком. Он приезжает еще дважды, просматривает новые документы. А после сообщат, что, вообще-то, у него есть собственное рабочее место. И в следующий раз будет правильно, если я сам привезу бумаги в «Сад Роз». Соглашаюсь, а потом пытаюсь – даже не оправдаться – сохранить возможность когда-нибудь еще работать вместе. Джером обрывает меня на середине фразы.  
– Я всё знал и раньше. Не стоит оправдываться, тем более, что в этом ты неискренен. Я перебешусь, и закончу это дело, как положено. Но советую тебе учесть: самым счастливым днем в моей профессиональной карьере будет тот, когда я отправлю Холмса на скамью подсудимых. Неважно, перед английским судом, или мне придется сделать ради этого карьеру в международной юстиции. Подумай – у тебя есть все шансы оказаться с ним рядом. Это то, чего ты хочешь? – Сонг сердито фыркает, разворачивается на пятках, и стремительно выходит за дверь. А я вздыхаю.  
«Молодость. Этот недостаток быстро пройдет, а всё остальное будет на пользу – его держат в излишне тепличных условиях. Пусть привыкает к настоящей жизни. М.Х.» – я легко могу себе представить ироничный изгиб губ Майкрофта, когда он это писал. Так, возьми себя в руки.  
Помимо прочего, я пытаюсь хоть как-то заранее свести отчеты: увы, Джексону год проигран безвозвратно. Так что мне не скучно. Каждый день схлопывается в минуту, наглядно подтверждая относительность восприятия времени. Эйнштейн был бы в восторге.  
Я снова опрашиваю некоторых из наших арестованных. Нужны факты, необходимо, чтобы в официальных документах появилось имя. Имя человека, которого, наконец, можно будет связать с кадрами двух записей уличных камер видеонаблюдения. Разве можно считать совпадением, что один и тот же человек засветился в Холланд–парке за полчаса до убийства Райса, и в Брикстоне – за двадцать минут до убийства Батлера? Судя по всему, он же побывал в квартире, где был убит Йорк – приметы преступника, перечисленные тогда Холмсом, совпадают с нашим неизвестным пока клиентом.  
  
– Вам понадобится надежное место, чтобы планировать вашу операцию. Думаю, вы понимаете, что силовую поддержку получите не от Ярда, – это Майкрофт сообщает мне по телефону.  
– Хорошо, – это совсем не то, о чем я готов спорить. – Мне покажут столицу «империи»?  
– Несомненно.  
Так я оказываюсь во флигеле – в самый канун Рождества. У них даже ёлка есть – в первом же помещении, представляющем собой нечто среднее между дежурной частью Ярда и редакцией телевизионных новостей – и хвойный запах буквально висит в воздухе.  
– Кофе? – улыбается мне Антея, проплывая мимо парня в обтягивающем свитере, уткнувшегося в мониторы. А потом замирает и, ловя что-то краем глаза на экране, возвращается и перевешивается через его крепкое плечо, – М–м–м, Скотт, а запиши мне?  
– Эти–то тебе чем не приглянулись? – фыркает он, но послушно начинает стучать по клавиатуре.  
– Стиву покажу. Очень похоже на бунт в приморском зиккурате.  
– Ну, если Стиву… – бурчит тот, отлипает от экрана и, ловко перевернув взвизгнувшую Антею, сажает ее на стол перед собой, встает. Она немедленно обнимает руками его шею и что-то шепчет на ухо – я не могу услышать, что именно, но парень недоверчиво улыбается. – Да ладно? – он переводит взгляд на меня, – Грег, да? Она не шутит, что ты действительно так ни разу и не предложил ей «э-э-э-э, поужинать?» – он изображает кавычки пальцами. – Кремень. Уважаю. Если наш Скотланд-Ярд такой хотя бы на четверть, то я спокоен за нашу внутреннюю политику!  
– Что за шуточки на борту звездолёта? – интересуется мистер Холмс со спиральной лестницы, созерцая, как Антея уткнулась носом Скотту в шею за ухом, а тот запустил пальцы в ее волосы, – Беспокоишься о политике? Я еще начальник или мне начинать волноваться о своем кресле?  
– Да, босс, никак нет, босс! – чеканит Скотт. – Осмелюсь доложить, босс, Антее не приглянулись сомалийцы. Меня начинает волновать судьба сурикатов в местных прериях!  
– Настоящие пира-а-аты, – лукаво тянет Антея, – Романтика!  
– Неужели? – усмехается Майкрофт, – А я-то был уверен, что романтический уголок в вашем сердце категорически занят. Что же – королевство в опасности?  
Она укладывает голову на плечо Скотта и улыбается:  
– А я была уверена, что в вашем сердце, мистер Холмс, нет места романтике. И раз уж мы коснулись наших заблуждений в этой области, я вела Грегори пить кофе.  
– Поднимайтесь ко мне, инспектор. Если вы попадете в ее художественную галерею, по ошибке именуемую кабинетом – пропадете надолго. А времени у нас, увы, не вечность. Кофе, Антея, – он облокачивается на перила и дергает уголком рта, – Инспектор может выпить и в моем кабинете. А у Скотта еще двенадцать часов дежурства.  
– Конечно, босс, – смеясь, передразнивает она интонации Скотта, отстраняясь от того с явной неохотой. Кажется, настроение тут праздничное. Хотя, очевидно, непосредственно праздник имеет к этому мало отношения.  
…  
А я знакомлюсь с «тронным залом». Длинный стол, простая, но очень изысканная обстановка, два суровых рыцаря у окна. Одна стена занята огромной картой в разноцветной россыпи точек и разливах цветных пятен, очень далеких по очертаниям от известной мне политической карты мира. Знакомлюсь я и с тем, с кем мне предстоит планировать заключительный этап – с высоким смурым мужчиной, без тени улыбки коротко представляющимся «Карл». У него на руке такое же кольцо, как у Холмса и Антеи. Также, как и у них – на правой. А потом я замечаю еще одно, аналогичное – и на левой. Готов поспорить, что ни одно из них не является обручальным. Итон тенью сидит в углу в кресле, и кажется, за следующие часы произносит только несколько слов, а точнее, имен.  
У меня есть агентские данные, у них – записи с видеокамер и результаты отслеживания телефонов. У меня опыт крупных официальных мероприятий, у них – точечных и тихих. Моя информация о преступниках, их – о шпионах. Они говорят о предсказуемой мести и старых историях, я – о том, как идеология смешивается с экономическими интересами в отдельных слоях преступного мира. И на карте Лондона мы сейчас совмещаем все это вместе.  
  
Последние дни звенят от напряжения: я по уши завален делами, живу между Ярдом и флигелем, вместе с Карлом лично проверяя задачи и разделение по группам. И, как минимум, один раз в день сталкиваюсь с Майкрофтом, обычно, в тот момент, когда он уезжает на очередную встречу. Или когда уезжаю я, а он возвращается. Думаю, столкновения эти случайны, но я рад даже таким крохам – потому что, сколько ни сосредотачиваюсь я на работе, мои чувства вскипают от любой мелочи. От тени запаха, звука голоса, барабанной дроби пальцев, пока он просматривает сводки – не отходя от стола дежурного. От стального отблеска во взгляде – и больше всего он похож в эти моменты на гончую перед началом охоты, как я себе это представляю. Кажется ему знакомо и такое чувство, как азарт. Любая деталь добавляет нюансов и плоти игре моего воображения. Как это могло бы быть? Быть с ним? «Поговорим потом, если» – не сослагательное наклонение, но очень близко. Поговорим о чем?  
По ночам – рухнув в постель и выключившись, я вижу бесконечные вариации на темы «предстоящая операция» и «поговорим потом». От второго я каждый раз резко просыпаюсь, судорожно пытаясь удержать ускользающие клочки сна, а затем выпутываюсь из одеяла, распахиваю окно, и жадно дышу холодным воздухом – сбивая возбуждение, собирая себя по кускам. Вариантов того, что я услышу – множество, и почти ни один из них меня не устраивает. Некоторые – потому что Майкрофт ровным тоном сообщает, что его работа и образ жизни не предусматривают романа с рядовым инспектором полиции. Или, что «это само по себе бессмысленно» – без всяких аргументов. Еще хуже, когда я слышу во сне, что все произошедшее было только способом сделать меня «своим» человеком.  
В других снах подсознание генерирует – из воспоминаний и обрывков впечатлений – ощущение тяжести Майкрофта в моих руках, в моих объятиях. Но затем я слышу что-нибудь из разряда «не способен влюбиться» или «для меня не играет большой роли – с кем жить» – сдержанным равнодушным тоном – и рассыпаюсь песком. Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что я видел его другим. Что всё это маска – но воспоминания опадают звенящими льдинками, не складываясь в единую картину. Или – в слово «вечность»  
А иногда…. Иногда я помню только гладкую кожу, жар пламени вокруг, горячечное дыхание – и просыпаюсь при попытке поцеловать Майкрофта. В эти ночи щеки горят не столько из-за того, что именно снилось, сколько от стыда. Потому что во сне я наплевал на все свои принципы, и украл-захватил-заполучил его себе. Себе одному. Мне не снится секс, может потому, что я так и не смог себе его представить, но ощущений хватает, чтобы просыпаться в горячечном возбуждении, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Затем, с холодным зимним ветром, возвращаются мысли и сомнения – и круг опять замыкается.  
Я даже рад когда эти картинки сменяются более привычными: не тот адрес, неудачная перестрелка, опоздавшие коллеги. Я плохо сплю эти ночи, просыпаясь по несколько раз, запоминая обрывки снов.  
  
Один из снов я вспоминаю во флигеле, попав в кабинет Антеи. Мне нужно проверить заключение сторонних аудиторов, точно ли нам можно вломиться в один из банков. Вхожу и замираю в изумлении – от многочисленных картин по стенам, буйства цветов, их сочетаний, насыщенности. Из-за рваных линий и пятен в глазах рябит так, что голова начинает кружиться. И, только зацепившись взглядом за группу кактусов на столе – они кажутся самым упорядоченным – я могу сосредоточиться. Антея в джинсах и футболке – редкий образ – сидит прямо на столе, подтянув коленки к груди, обхватив их одной рукой, и созерцает что-то перед собой.  
– Я не вовремя? – она не обращает внимания на мою реплику. Похожу ближе, и понимаю – по лихорадочным пятнам на щеках, блестящим глазам, теплу кожи – что она вся горит. Почему-то мне кажется, что это вряд ли простуда. Возможно, потому, что у футболки короткий рукав, а тонкие голубоватые вены покрыты следами уколов.  
– Я…  
– Не надо. Грег, – оказывается, она меня, все-таки, заметила. – Побочный эффект. Пройдет. Оставь. Я посмотрю. Позже, – в глазах у нее не только температурный блеск, но и слезы.  
В этот момент мне хочется пойти и врезать кому-то по морде. Но сложно понять, кому именно: я слишком многого не знаю.  
– Совытую прислушаться к рекомендации, – от дверей за спиной доносится голос Майкрофта, – Через час разговор сложится более адекватный.  
Я, повернувшись, хочу уже, наконец, сказать, что все-таки должны быть границы «не беречь». Но слова застревают в горле, когда он в три шага оказывается возле Антеи, и, опершись руками на стол, впивается взглядом ей в лицо.  
– Хорошо справляешься, – внезапно усмехается Майкрофт, с явной насмешкой в голосе, – С тем, чтобы жалеть себя.  
Тут она вспыхивает и, распрямившись пружиной, влепляет ему пощечину. Делаю шаг к выходу: мне кажется, тут я уже явно лишний.  
Вижу только, что вторую попытку он пресекает, поймав тонкое запястье:  
– Ладно тебе. Хватит.  
– Хватит, – соглашается Антея и, скользнув к краю стола, обвивает его руками и ногами – трогательным детским движением. – Скажи, что я справлюсь.  
– В противном случае, стоять тут было бы глупо, не находишь? – он осторожно гладит темные шелковистые волосы. – А глупость – это последнее, в чем меня можно обвинить.  
Вот теперь–то мне точно не кажется – я тут лишний совершенно определенно, поэтому тихо выхожу, слыша ее смех и что-то про сослагательное наклонение. Сейчас очень легко вспомнить – почему мне стыдно от некоторых своих снов: потому, что я никогда не позволю себе встать между ними.  
  
Я с головой окунаюсь в последний этап подготовки. Теперь уже ясны все этапы. Всё начнется с обысков – по всему большому Лондону я и наше криминалистическое управление собрали всю информацию, хоть как-то намекавшую на причастность «DDA». Руководство Ярда санкционировало операцию, так что мы имеем все шансы очень серьезно подорвать позиции «змей». Заодно, мы тщательно маскируем последнюю – настоящую цель, пожертвовав парой интересных адресов и допустив утечку информации. И через «моих», и через «их» людей.  
– Очевидно, мне стоило более настойчиво пытаться заинтересовать вас работой у меня, – Майкрофт, вернувшийся с важной, но неизвестной мне встречи, окинул взглядом свой – временно оккупированный мной и Карлом – стол. Затем вальяжно развалился в кресле и прокомментировал наше решение о дезинформации, – Ваши принципы, инспектор, оказались более эластичными, чем можно было представить. Да и мое рабочее место вы захламили в лучших традициях моих подчиненных.  
Встреча прошла настолько хорошо или настолько плохо? Вопрос самому себе вполне уместен – настолько напыщенного тона я у Майкрофта еще не слышал, разве что…. Хотя нет, такого пафосного ехидства точно пока не было. А вслух ответил:  
– Решил, что некоторые мои принципы важней других.  
– О, конечно, – хмыкнул Майкрофт и подтянул к себе верхний лист с расчетом «сил и средств», – Ого. А войска НАТО вам, случайно, не предоставить?  
Да в чем дело-то?  
– А я думала, они сейчас немножко заняты – аромат кофе заполняет зал, вытесняя повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Антея, раздав чашки, снова проворачивает фокус с чудесным появлением коммуникатора, и я никогда, наверное, не смогу равнодушно на этом смотреть. Хотя тут же замечаю, что пульс реагирует гораздо спокойнее, чем мог бы. Антея, демонстрирующая Карлу что-то на экране, выглядит… Нормально. Может быть, слегка бледнее обычного сияния – но, в целом, нормально.  
– Я не виноват, – ухмыляется тем временем Карл. – Это всё шеф.  
– Ну конечно, – Антея расплывается в ответной улыбке, – Я должна была догадаться, что за нереализованные романтические чувства и чужие неправильные выводы будут расплачиваться беззащитные мальчики в хаки.  
– Ты явно возвращаешь прежнюю форму, – холодно отвечает Майкрофт. – Мы можем оставить это? Меня серьезно волнуют американцы…  
  
Общее напряжение становится настолько невыносимым, что я неадекватно радуюсь, когда, наконец, наступает вечер тридцатого декабря. Все более-менее выспались, и мы начинаем с первых обысков, пока, в основном, силами Ярда. Первый адрес, второй. Адреналин не дает остановиться ни на секунду, всё идет, как запланировано. Ну, почти как запланировано. Ибо, как известно – я бы даже повесил это выражение на стенку – «второе правило полицейского: любая прекрасно спланированная и логично смотрящаяся на бумаге операция при реальном воплощении по степени порядка и дисциплинированности напоминает охваченный пожаром бордель». В итоге, в последний вечер года я зол, вымотан, чем-то доволен, а мы только-только подошли к настоящей цели. И тут, перед выездом на объект, я обнаруживаю среди людей в форме – Холмса.  
– Вы-то что там потеряли? – тихо интересуюсь я, очень стараясь не рычать в присутствии посторонних. Киваю в сторону. Майкрофт послушно, что само по себе удивительно, отходит вместе со мной за угол.  
– Я должен быть там, – сухо отвечает он, знакомым жестом вскидывая подбородок. – По разным причинам.  
Как же он сейчас меня бесит. Наверное, был бы Холмс в форме – и я бы сдержался. Но Майкрофт нарядился в очередной тщательно подогнанный костюм и щегольское длиннополое пальто. Без оружия. Без бронежилета. С зонтиком, мать его. И собирается в самую гущу военной операции.  
– Нет, – тяжело выдыхаю я, сделав шаг. Оказавшись очень близко – лицом к лицу. – Это невероятный идиотизм, Майкрофт – рисковать твоей жизнью там, на поле боя, – я назвал его сейчас по имени, вслух, и, очевидно, выдал себя с головой. Ну и ладно. Наплевать. Это же Холмс, он и так все знает. Не может не знать.  
– Я должен, – столь же тихо отвечает он мне. Глядя в глаза. Не пытаясь отойти. Отбрасывая самодовольную напыщенность, которая уже практически довела меня до белого каления – и, по идее, мне уже не должно хотеться придушить его за пафосные интонации или ехидные подколки. Но я продолжаю закипать бешенством – потому что иррационально боюсь за него. До нелепости, до дрожи, до холода вдоль позвоночника. Одновременно понимая, что, скорее всего, он действительно должен. И что это необходимо как-то принять. И – осознаю вспарывающее остро, что исход операции неизвестен. И – что мы можем больше никогда не увидеться. И – что он не будет моим. А ведь сейчас Майкрофт так близко. Я почти слышу запах адреналина и его чертовой личной магии, вижу пульсирующую вену на виске, и крылья носа, чуть вздрагивающие в предвкушении. Слишком много для меня одного. Больше, чем может выдержать человек. Я с трудом делаю вдох, и жалкими остатками ясного разума осознаю, что звенящая натянутая струна – в нем, во мне, между нами – лопается.  
Толчком отбрасываю Майкрофта к стене, прижимаю всем телом, замыкаю в ловушку рук, утыкаюсь в шею – скольжу по гладкой коже выше – к уху, к волосам, вдыхаю его запах – возвращаюсь назад, к горлу, ощущая вибрацию вздоха, стона, всхлипа. Вслепую тяну вниз узел дурацкого-глупого-нелепого галстука – невозможно оторваться от тепла его кожи – дергаю воротник. Майкрофт судорожно выдыхает, запрокидывает голову – я даже не думаю, почему, и прижимаю его сильнее к стене, пытаясь выплавить на его костях отпечаток своего тела, желая через броню костюма ощутить и почувствовать – пульс, жар, холод, дрожь – что угодно, неважно. Лишь бы понимать, что он не мираж, не сон, здесь, мой. Беззащитно изогнутая шея совсем близко и я впиваюсь губами в точку биения пульса над ключицей – хотя бы так попробовать его на вкус, хотя бы один раз – сейчас, хоть бы на минуту украсть, присвоить, заклеймить. Сумасшествие – прекраснее которого нет ничего на свете.  
  
Обжигающе ледяное касание металла к шее отрезвляет, рывком выдергивает из безумия. Обернувшись, вижу Антею – ну конечно. А холодным оказывается ребро телефона.  
– Или мне стоило сразу достать пистолет? – ровным голосом говорит она, и интонацией меня буквально отбрасывает от Майкрофта.  
Тот глотает воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, смотрит на меня, как на психа (хотя, почему «как»?), пальцами трогает пятно на шее, наливающееся красным. Пуговица на воротничке рубашки, замечаю я, повисла на одной ниточке.  
– Всё нормально, – Антея окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, быстро поправляет галстук. – Под пальто вы наденете бронежилет – и это не обсуждается. Будет незаметно.  
– Хорошо, – Майкрофт, не отрываясь, смотрит мне в глаза, и я облизываю внезапно пересохшие губы. А потом сбегаю. Меня трясет, мне жарко, мне стыдно и невероятно хорошо одновременно. На языке я чувствую вкус его кожи.  
Когда все закончится – кто-то из них меня убьет. И, вероятно, сделает это не в переносном смысле, потому что невозможно определить, что именно чувствует Антея, бросая на меня абсолютно не классифицируемый взгляд за секунду до моего бегства.  
  
Дальше мне думать некогда. Бесконечные склады превращаются в поле боя, и нет ничего хуже таких вот сражений в городских условиях. Одно хорошо – здесь нет гражданских. Ноту абсурда добавляет то, что бой непривычно тихий: где–то впереди скользят пехотинцы и неизвестное мне подразделение – у всех оружие с глушителями. У противников тоже. Ночь, в ночи этой тени, и носятся между ними осами приглушенные плевки стволов. Между нами и основной дракой разрыв, полицейские, в том числе, наше силовое подразделение, идут последним кордоном: на случай, если кто-то, все-таки, вырвется из оцепления. Без жертв не обходится – только я видел раненного пехотинца и тело убитого с «той» стороны.  
  
А потом – склад в самом центре лабиринта, пустые контейнеры, металлический щелчок наручников. Для меня это обозначает, что дело раскрыто. Остались формальности.  
  
Двое пехотинцев расступаются, когда Майкрофт Холмс, всплеснув полами распахнутого пальто, стремительно подходит ко мне и негромко произносит:  
– Теперь вам будет лучше уйти, инспектор, вместе с вашими людьми.  
– Тут мой подозреваемый, – также негромко сообщаю ему я, демонстративно рассматривая дырки в обшивке бронежилета. Я не знаю, где он был, но две пули очень удачно пришлись в грудь. Бронежилет выдержал, синяки обеспечены, переломы ребер – возможны, но, судя по ровному дыханию и отсутствию кашля, повреждение легкого можно исключить. Три дюйма выше – был бы труп.  
– Который? – интересуется тем временем Майкрофт, – Вон тот?  
Я киваю на парня, на которого уже успели надеть наручники, в то время как остальные стоят под прицелами вдоль стены.  
– Эбрахим Самаи, родился 14 января 1978 года, Бристон, тренер по плаванию, разведен, двое детей, страдает наркозависимостью, член организованной преступной группы «DDA». 28 января 2011 года, в ходе ссоры, совершил убийство Хьюго Батлера. 13 февраля 2011 года, по заданию неустановленного лица из «DDA», замаскировав под разбойное нападение, совершил убийство Райса. 25 марта 2011 года после футбольного матча, в ходе конфликта с болельщиками «Челси», совершил убийство Аластара Моргана. 18 апреля 2011 года в ходе кражи, перешедшей в разбой, совершил убийство Шиана. 12 мая 2011 года при краже совершил убийство Мэтью Кристофера Йорка. Убит при оказании вооруженного сопротивления при задержании, – Майкрофт Холмс смотрит на часы, – 31 декабря 2011 года в 23 часа 54 минуты. Я практически составил за вас рапорт, инспектор.  
Повисает пауза.  
– Но… – меня заглушает шум выстрела.  
– 23 часа 55 минут, извините, мистер Холмс, у Джеймса не снят глушитель, – теперь я вижу, что Антея не шутила про пистолет. Потом я обращаю внимание, что эта та же модель, которую использует Скотланд-Ярд. Особенно это заметно, когда она отдает пистолет.  
– Теперь вы можете забрать тело подозреваемого. И вам, действительно, лучше уйти, – в голосе Майкрофта Холмса что-то хищное, и я замечаю, в который уже раз, едва уловимое сходство с Шерлоком.  
– И разбираться потом с двадцатью пятью трупами с огнестрельными ранениями на заброшенном складе?  
– Трупов не будет, инспектор, я вам обещаю. Первого января 2012 года из-за неисправности электропроводки на одном из заброшенных складов случился пожар. К моменту прибытия пожарных склад уже сгорел дотла. К счастью, при пожаре никто не пострадал, – Майкрофт обводит взглядом стоящих у стены людей, и говорит тихо, так что слышу только я, – Тут будет очень жарко, инспектор, от них не останется ничего.  
– Вы мстите, – тихо констатирую я, – Расстреляете их?  
– Дважды нет. Инспектор, уходите. Или хотя бы отдайте приказ уйти вашим людям.  
«Если вы останетесь, для вас уже ничего не будет прежним. А.». Как выясняется, у Антеи есть свой собственный пистолет, и, когда его не надо держать двумя руками, левой она прекрасно управляется с телефоном. Модель «Файф–Севен»: ну конечно, не могло же у нее быть всё как у всех.  
– Донован, Уиллис, забирайте тело мистера Самаи, и уходите вместе с остальными.  
В кои-то веки, мои люди счастливы подчиниться приказу. Кроме того, им будет особо не о чем болтать.  
Когда полиция уходит, несколько людей в форме крепит к большому грузовому контейнеру какие-то заряды, и я, наверное, не ошибусь, предположив, что в них термитная смесь. Высокая температура воспламенения, высочайшая – горения. Тут действительно будет очень жарко. И кто сейчас террористы? В этот момент я, бросив короткий взгляд на Холмса, признаюсь самому себе, что переступаю сейчас через принципы. Что бы не произошло дальше, оно будет противозаконно. Как полицейский, я должен был бы это предотвратить. Как человек – мог уйти и позволить себе незнание. Но я уже сделал свой выбор. И я остаюсь.  
Один из парней в зеленой форме вешает веб–камеру, другие подтаскивают два трупа из коридоров. Я молча смотрю, как задержанных, под дулами штурмовых винтовок привязывают пластиковыми стяжками к поручням контейнера – те молчат, шевелят безмолвно губами, и даже не пытаются оказать сопротивление. Верят, что после смерти их ждет рай с гуриями среди рек вина и меда?  
Выхожу на улицу вместе с остальными. В полной тишине – тишине здесь, а город в отдалении утопает в канонаде праздничных салютов – военные формируют вокруг здания оцепление. Ни единого выстрела так и не звучит. Карл и Майкрофт выходят из здания, когда внутри уже становится светло от пламени. Последний останавливается возле меня. И в глазах его – отражением моей – чудовищная усталость.  
– В современном мире совсем не осталось правил, которым надо следовать, объявляя войну. Хорошо хоть, что самого права на войну нас не лишили.  
– Я никогда не хотел на передовую, – говорю я, – Мне хватало сражений на улицах Лондона.  
– Никто из нас не хотел, – отвечает Майкрофт. Нет, сейчас он именно «мистер Холмс». Может быть, даже «сэр». – Но вы знаете, что Британия никогда не сдавалась. А если не сдаешься, приходится сражаться. Даже если эту войну никто не объявляет официально, она не перестает быть таковой по сути. И, – он смотрит на пехотинца, стоящего вторым в оцеплении слева, – Вы уверены, что вам стоит здесь быть, э-э-э, ваше высочество?  
– Не знаю, о ком Вы говорите, сэр. Уверен, сэр.  
Пламя охватывает здание быстрей, чем можно было ожидать, Карл по часам координирует расширение оцепления каждые несколько минут. Минуты сливаются в десятки. Крики смолкают очень быстро, и я могу только надеяться, что смерть наступила из-за дыма, а не огня. Внутри склада ослепляющей белой вспышкой вспыхивает термит. Десятки минут сливаются в часы. А потом с грохотом наступает первое утро нового года. Если четыре часа можно назвать утром.  
– Я отвезу вас, инспектор, – сообщает Майкрофт, когда вдали становятся слышны пожарные сирены, а оцепление растворяется в темноте, словно тени.  
– А я думал, поручите это Антее, – отвечаю я. С горечью. И размышлениями о том, что про пистолет она не шутила. Я зарвался – и это было глупо.  
– Не беспокойтесь, тут есть уже желающие занять ее время, – Майкрофт Холмс смотрит на единственного оставшегося пехотинца. Тот поворачивается, и теперь я узнаю его. Должен был догадаться еще по обращению.  
– Антея, у вас два выходных, не разочаровывайте меня, проведите их хорошо.  
– Я привезу вам пирожное, – отвечает она и, к моему изумлению, нетерпеливо, почти наугад сует коммуникатор в руки Майкрофту.  
Принц забрасывает штурмовую винтовку за спину и берет Антею за руку, переплетая свои пальцы с её. Я тупо смотрю им в спины, но через два шага он оборачивается.  
– Мистер Холмс, инспектор. С новым годом. Думаю, он будет лучше старого.  
– Я обещаю это, ваше высочество, – отвечает Майкрофт, а потом, с явным удовольствием, начинает выпутываться из бронежилета. А я смотрю, и не могу оторвать взгляд от того, как невесомо Гарри подносит сплетенные руки к лицу. Как мягко целует в костяшки. Насколько нежно Антея касается его скулы – стирая то ли раскраску, то ли сажу. Словно каждый их вздох, каждый взгляд создает закрытый кокон на двоих. Черты лица Антеи теряют подсознательную настороженность, с линии губ талой водой стекает ироничность. Последней распадается аура неприкрытой сексуальности, я думаю, что не один только Майкрофт избавился сейчас от брони. Мне становится неловко – как будто я подсмотрел что-то куда более интимное, нежели секс. Уязвимость, предназначенную только друг для друга. В скупых жестах больше любви и нежности, чем в самых страстных поцелуях, и, очевидно, уже ничего вокруг не имеет для них значения. Пронзительно, грустно – возможно потому, что кристально ясно чувствуется – времени у них только два дня и…  
Легкий толчок приводит меня в чувство, Майкрофт кивает в сторону второго автомобиля, и чуть морщится, бросая бронежилет водителю – и я этого водителя знаю. Майкрофт, хмурясь, кидает на сиденье пальто, а затем разводит руки, давая «Доку» быстро пробежаться пальцами по грудной клетке, а затем по спине. – Нормально, – ворчит тот и выносит вердикт, – Относительно цел.  
Мы ныряем в салон, а я собираю мысли вместе. Хорошо, я был прав, когда говорил, что Антея не машина. Но мне куда важней, все-таки, знать – а он? Что происходит сейчас? Чем все закончится?  
  
Молчание в салоне мне не нравится – еще немного, и оно начнет выстраиваться в стену. Так бывает. Помимо прочих переживаний этих суток, мне стыдно за свой срыв перед операцией, хотя и невозможно было уже так. Пусть лучше ясность. Со мной самим ясно абсолютно всё – хоть в огонь, хоть в воду. Хоть на скамью подсудимых. Но вот что он сам? Да, не ревнив. Но, возможно, не ревнив потому, что сам не способен любить? Вот главный вопрос. «Я не могу влюбиться».  
Ерзаю по коже сиденья, и первым прерываю молчание.  
– Вы всегда будете называть меня «инспектор»?  
– Вы хотели бы другого, – в интонации Майкрофта вопрос отсутствует.  
– Думаю, вы знаете, – я отворачиваюсь, пожимаю плечами. Жест должен был выглядеть независимым, получился нервным. – Но…  
– Вы, инспектор, делаете неправильные выводы. Хотя, я был уверен, что как раз сейчас уже пора бы сделать верные, – он постукивает по рукоятке зонтика. – У Антеи, кроме увлекательного проведения своей жизни – в широком смысле проведения: включающего спасение страны, стрельбу по чему придется, секс, разгадывание за сутки схем, которые создают годами, внедрение через соцсети новой идеи в умы тысяч за три часа, и так далее – со мной, с вами, и еще с определенным количеством людей… Так вот, помимо этого, у неё есть собственная личная жизнь с высокими чувствами. В которые не стоит вмешиваться.  
– Но…  
– Он не будет королем, ей не стать принцессой, но империей, все-таки, должен кто-то править, – усмехается Холмс.  
Голос Майкрофта ровный, но меня, наконец, нагоняет понимание, что он нервничает. Не смотрит на меня. Размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает воздух – слишком размеренно. Пальцы барабанят по ручке зонтика чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Голос-то ровный, а вот пульс – наверняка нет. Вцепляюсь пальцами в сиденье, чтобы не проверить этот факт лично. Не потянуть узел галстука вниз, как семь часов – целую жизнь – назад. Не полюбоваться на след от моих губ над его ключицей. Не пересчитать удары сердца. Языком. Человек, ни секунды не колебавшийся этой ночью, отдавший приказ сжечь заживо двадцать три человека – под запись процесса (от осознания этого факта страшно, без всяких оговорок, но мои эмоции прочно отделены стеной от разума), так вот он – нервничает. Потому, что не знает, как еще сообщить, что я идиот.  
– Черт, я идиот, – выдыхаю я. Понимая, что, во-первых, не стоит мерить всех одной мерой, а во-вторых, я действительно неверно трактовал некоторые очень честные ответы.  
– У вас здравая самооценка…  
– Грег. «У тебя здравая самооценка, Грег». Он ведь рыжий, как я мог не догадаться?  
– Грег. Я был уверен, что ты ничего не имеешь против рыжих мужчин?  
– Ничего. Майкрофт… Я невероятно устал за эту неделю, я переступил сегодня через свои принципы, я устал ждать и бояться, что тебя убьют, и я так никогда и не узнаю… И, – я спрашиваю о том, что терзало меня все это время, – Скажи, ты способен ошибаться в выводах? В отношении себя?  
«Я не способен влюбиться». «Не способен влюбиться» – это то, что всё еще сдерживает меня от того, чтобы поверить.  
– Нет, – окатывает меня ледяной волной, а он продолжает. – Я не ошибался. Я, как оказалось, просто не размениваюсь на мелочи, переходя сразу к следующему логическому этапу.  
К черту слова. К черту грамматику, семантику, лингвистику, решаю я, и разворачиваюсь, намереваясь поцеловать этого невозможного рыжего мерзавца. Но он – конечно же – опередил меня, и встретил на половине пути. Впрочем, мне уже наплевать. Только внезапно очнувшееся чувство юмора напоминает, что, как это не смешно, но поцелуй этот – первый. Расцениваю осознание этого факта исключительно как повод сделать его как можно длиннее. Глубже. Вкуснее. Потому что это безумие, наконец–то чувствовать его губы на своих: тонкие, плотные. Сладкие. Рукой захватить его затылок и не отпускать от себя ни на секунду. Прижимать, вдыхая. Сквозь дым и гарь искать лес, море, магию – возможно, черную, мне наплевать. Взламывать – самим собой – ледяную броню из долга, самоограничения, принципов. Отыскивать под ней Майкрофта. Того, за которого я умру или сам убью любого. Того, с кем собираюсь просто быть рядом, и неважно, что ему придется делать ради короны.  
– Тебе стоит знать, Грег, что я собираюсь выиграть эту войну, – на этот раз, в паузе между поцелуями, Майкрофт не тянет лениво слова, а, скорее чеканит их. Негромко и настойчиво.  
– Ой, да заткнись ты, наконец! – я ухмыляюсь, как мне кажется, слегка сумасшедше, качаю головой. И, не сдерживая накатившую нежность, мягко провожу пальцами по его щеке. Возвращаю ему давнишний его жест «молчи», прикасаюсь к губам, расплывающимся в улыбке – несколько ошарашенной. – Хотя нет, подожди. Сначала пообещай мне, Майкрофт, – я наслаждаюсь мелодикой этих звуков на своих губах, их чуть шипящей вибрацией в горле – потому что, наконец-то имею право звать его по имени.  
– Пообещай мне, что собираешься не только выиграть, но и выжить.


	11. Эпилог

Мне хочется смеяться. Эта пенящаяся эйфория совсем как в юности, когда влюбляешься первый раз. Совсем не понимаешь, что происходит, но глупости уже делаешь. Вот и сейчас – пока лифт летит наверх, я обнаруживаю, что крепко держу Майкрофта за руку. В другой руке у него зонтик, через сгиб локтя перекинуто пальто, а он смотрит, не отрываясь, на наши сплетенные пальцы, и совсем не пытается освободиться. Ключи в правом кармане его пиджака приходится искать мне – и я совершенно не против.  
  
В роскошной прихожей я, все-таки, смеюсь, осознав, что в который уже раз оказался в этой квартире практически невменяемым. Во всяком случае, определенно, будучи не в силах оценить изыски интерьера. Майкрофт притягивает меня ближе, утыкается лицом в волосы за ухом, неторопливо проводит носом по шее. Глубоко вдыхает воздух – и мой запах, заставляя пульс молоточками колотиться в висках. Затем отстраняется, высвобождает руку из плена пальцев, мягко блеснув глазами, и делает, на мой взгляд, совершенно для себя немыслимую вещь – роняет пальто прямо на пол. Пиджак летит следом, и длинные пальцы принимаются за пуговицы жилетки.  
– Предлагаю присоединиться к процессу, – чуть усмехается Майкрофт. – Мы оба пахнем всеми все возможными видами дыма, – я могу только смотреть, застывший, завороженный выражением его глаз. Он сам тянет с меня куртку.  
Свитер стаскиваю уже самостоятельно – и неприлично быстро. На пуговицах рубашки чуть замедляюсь, и признаюсь, тихонько хмыкнув.  
– Глупо, наверное, но в этой квартире я лучше всего знаю дорогу в душ и спальню. И, похоже, это знание отлично сочетается со скоростным стриптизом в коридоре.  
– Определенно, – Майкрофт улыбается в ответ, – Поддержим традицию – душ будет следующим на повестке дня.  
  
В ванной я оказываюсь, правда, первым. У Майкрофта звонит телефон, и он, слушая собеседника, цепляется большим пальцем за пояс брюк, опирается лопатками на стену, чуть выгибается. Я жадно окидываю взглядом его торс, уже обнаженный. Под обманчивой внешней мягкостью бледной кожи – я помню ее на ощупь – движутся красивого рисунка мышцы: длинные, упругие. Чувствую, как член наливается сладкой тяжестью, нахально натягивает белье – и сбегаю в душ. Под потоками горячей воды меня нагоняют, наконец, все обещания из серии «потом», данные телу за последние сутки и за последний месяц. Ноги и спина противно подрагивают от коктейля из перегоревшего адреналина и усталости, вполне понятной в пять часов утра. Я сам не знаю, чего хочу больше: сгрести сейчас Майкрофта в охапку с нецеломудренными намерениями – есть у меня подозрение, что острого приступа Железного Дровосека не последует – или, опять же, сгрести в охапку, затащить в постель, и заснуть с ним рядышком.  
Ванная, выдержанная в различных тонах зеленого, из одежды в этот раз предлагает только большие полотенца, и я уверен, их цвет называется как-нибудь пафосно, например, «зрелое авокадо». Наматываю одно вокруг бедер и усмехаюсь своему отражению в зеркале. Придется привыкать к пафосу, Грег. Добро пожаловать в его жизнь.  
А потом обнаруживаю, что в зеркальном отражении я больше не один. Майкрофт – судорожно сглатываю – совсем без одежды, стоит в дверном проеме, облокотившись плечом о косяк. И, похоже, не может оторваться от изучения моей спины. Ласкает ее взглядом. Меня опять, в который уже раз – черт, от одного выражения его лица – до краев заполняет горячей ртутью. Мурашки выстреливают фейерверком от позвоночника, когда Майкрофт быстро облизывает губы и, наконец, прерывает молчание.  
– Тебе идет темно-зеленый, – он делает ко мне сквозь пар шаг, другой. Смотрю на его полувставший член, непроизвольно облизываюсь сам. – Даже жаль, что у меня нет подобной пижамы…  
– Но ты же исправишь это завтра? – машинально отвечаю я, опускаю веки. Господи боже, да какая еще пижама, за каким чертом она мне?  
– Да, – голос Майкрофта, неожиданно хриплый, едва различим сквозь шум бегущей воды, – Обязательно. Завтра...  
Горячее дыхание опаляет затылок. Поднимаю веки, разворачиваюсь всем телом, встречаюсь с его глазами – абсолютно сумасшедшими. Майкрофт опускает взгляд на мой рот, коротко выдыхает, и – резко толкает к стене. В пропасть. В инферно. Прижимается нетерпеливо, кожа к коже, двигается, дышит сорвано – гладкий, горячий, такой близкий, что сознание вышибает в неведомые дали. Одним движением сорвав полотенце, он возвращает мне поцелуй-укус: длинно проводит языком по шее, впивается в ее основание. А я только и могу, что задыхаться в его руках, запрокидывая голову, издавая невнятные нелепые всхлипы. Узкие ладони с твердыми уверенными пальцами – я помню их прикосновение к губам – лихорадочно скользят по моему телу, словно пытаясь потрогать везде, узнать меня – везде. Остатками разума понимаю – не словно. Чем бы не была вся эта история прошлого года – она достала его. Сильно. Кажется, все аналитические прогнозы Майкрофта сообщили, что завтра не наступит. Похоже, сейчас, жадно лаская меня, он ищет подтверждение, что я здесь, теплый, реальный. И что он сам тоже – живой. И что завтра – «завтра» с пижамой, работой, разговорами, всем чем угодно, вот это «завтра» – обязательно будет. Что я – его, а он – мой. Мой. Мой...  
Я почти силой выдираюсь из объятий, перехватываю узкие запястья, и через секунду уже сам распластываю Майкрофта по стене. Чувствую его всем телом, теряю разум от того, какой он податливый, как пылает, выдыхает, изгибается. Целую: жестко, жадно, не сдерживаясь, лаская языком темные раскаленные глубины его рта, облизывая тонкие губы, проглатывая хриплые стоны. Ладони на его ягодицах – сжать, тут же ослабить захват, подхватить рукой гладкое бедро – господи-господи-господи – прижать плотнее, и двигаться, двигаться… Я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме того, что наши члены зажаты между животами, чувствуют друг друга, «плоть к плоти». От болезненности возбуждения гудит в голове, а тело звенит и трепещет – каждой мышцей, жилкой, нервом. Отчаянно не хватает кислорода, я с трудом отрываюсь от сладких губ, хватаю порцию раскаленного воздуха, и тут же ныряю обратно, впиваясь в бледную кожу: целуя, всасывая, прикусывая. Майкрофта всего колотит, наверное, меня тоже. Его рука, зарывшись во влажные волосы на загривке, плотней прижимает мой рот к длинной шее в веснушках – не думать о них сейчас – в солнечном сплетении все вибрирует от его низкого стона. В какой–то момент, всхлипы и вздохи разбиваются на слова – я не могу разобрать, осознать, и Майкрофт переходит к действиям – подается на секунду назад, вырываясь из поцелуя – мне кажется, я разодрал ему шею до крови, и тут же возвращается – языком скользя по моей груди, практически падая – падая, не опускаясь – на колени. Касается моего члена, сначала коротким движениям острого языка, слизывая влагу, а потом размыкает свои невероятные губы, заглатывает до основания. Упускаю контроль после первого же прикосновения плоти к небу. Теряю голову – в который уже раз? – просто вдалбливаюсь в его горло. Меня трясет так, что ноги почти не держат, и я с криком кончаю, еще раз резко подавшись вперед, в темный жаркий рот. Колени подгибаются, почти падаю. Сердце колотится, словно бешеное, и пальцы чуть дрожат, когда я притягиваю Майкрофта к себе.  
– Черт, словно подростки, – я мягко прикасаюсь к его губам, обвожу их языком, вовлекаю в поцелуй – долгий, наполненный томительный нежностью. Майкрофт отвечает неторопливо, позволяя вести, подается ближе, и мне кажется, что его сердце колотится прямо у меня в ладони. Чувствую, как под пальцами вибрацией рождаются слова. Он выдыхает их мне в рот.  
– Нет… Я никогда не вел себя так. Ни с кем. И уже тем более, когда был подростком. Но мне так невыносимо хотелось уже почувствовать тебя, – он облизывается медленным движением, – На вкус…  
И вот теперь крышу мне сносит окончательно. От дозволенности, кажется, уже всего. От безграничности – в голове и сердце. Скольжу взглядом – по неровно вздымающейся грудной клетке, ниже – по рыжеватым волосам: в каплях воды играет свет, еще ниже – рука Майкрофта лежит на бедре, отблескивая белыми пятнами. Светлыми, даже на бледной коже. Понимаю, что он тоже кончил, и мне обидно, что я не смотрел ему в глаза в этот момент. Обнимаю пальцами запястье, большим пальцем глажу выступающую косточку, подтягиваю его руку к себе. Обмякший и, кажется, уже выключающийся Майкрофт смотрит на меня затуманенным, каким-то беззащитным взглядом, когда я медленно провожу языком по узкой ладони, собирая белесые капли. Глаза широко распахиваются, зрачки стремительно темнеют – уже знаю, как это бывает – когда я влажными касаниями ласкаю пальцы. Обвожу безымянный, чуть прикусываю фалангу, касаюсь кольца. Майкрофт закусывает губу, а потом – сдается мне, себе – и издает тихий всхлип, подаваясь навстречу. Я притягиваю его к себе на колени, наслаждаясь тяжестью, теплом, негой. Под моей ладонью глухо бьется сердце.  
  
Пижама, как выясняется довольно скоро, есть. Серая. Усталость, похоже, заключила военный союз с умиротворяющей атмосферой спальни, и теперь палит из всех стволов. Стоит мне оказаться под одеялом, как я чувствую себя раздавленным бессердечным прессом гравитации. Глаза слипаются практически невыносимо.  
– Скажи мне, что спать уже можно, – собственный голос воспринимается глухо и чуждо, как будто сквозь туман.  
– Спать уже нужно, – в тоне Майкрофта присутствует незнакомая мне нота. Похоже на… колебание. Это ощущение рассеивается, когда через секунду матрас едва заметно прогибается. Рядом становится тепло, и я – черт, теперь это точно похоже на сон – протягиваю руку, подкатываю его себе под бок, почти вслепую целую в шею.  
– С новым годом, Майкрофт, – легкое напряжение под моими пальцами почти сразу исчезает.  
– С новым годом,  _Грегори_ , – очевидно, я уже сплю – потому что, мне кажется, будто Майкрофт невесомо гладит меня по лицу.  
  
– Эй, все в порядке? – бормочу я, не открывая глаз. В гнезде из одеял я один, мои объятия космически пусты, и в этом есть что-то глубоко неправильное. Что-то, заставляющее сомневаться в реальности произошедшего вчера. Внутренний таймер ненавязчиво сообщает, что, похоже, проспал я больше пятнадцати часов. Просыпайся, Грег. Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.  
– Мне вчера показалось…  
– Не показалось, – вполне человеческий голос Майкрофта доносится от камина, – ты первый, с кем я вот так заснул.  
– Но… – реагирую только через очень долгую паузу, – Я, конечно, не Шерлок, но не мог же я сделать настолько неправильные выводы…  
– Считать Антею смешно, – хмыкает он, – Она – как я сам. Только теплее. Я не воспринимаю ее как личность, – «приехали», думается мне. – Антея – что-то вроде автономной моей части, – Майкрофт отрывается от бумаг, и разглядывает меня, наверняка – заспанного и взъерошенного. Похоже, считывает реакцию на свои слова. Потом чуть улыбается – неужели у меня такой нелепый вид сейчас? Черт, ну и плевать, если даже так. Пусть привыкает видеть меня в своей постели – и в своей жизни.  
– Думаю, стоит прояснить немного ситуацию. После, скажем так, несчастного случая, Антея получила органические поражения мозга. Не буду загружать тебя медицинскими деталями, но скажу, что личностную идентичность и обычное восприятие окружающей среды она утратила полностью. Мною ей была предоставлена возможность снова взаимодействовать с внешним миром. И существовать в нем. Я не медик, уж тем более, не психиатр, и объяснить процесс терапии не смогу. Но в процессе его я, если можно так выразиться, поделился с ней своей идентичностью – добровольно. Антея, фактически, больше не человек в привычном понимании этого слова. Она – нечто другое. Нечто большее, я думаю. А то, что человеком кажется – уже, во многом, я сам. Только красивее, – он, по-прежнему, не поднимает глаз от планшета. Похоже, я слышу сейчас что-то куда более секретное, нежели любая государственная тайна. Майкрофт бросает на меня взгляд и усмехается. – А красивым женщинам свойственны чувства, странности, и потакание своим страстям.  
– Похоже, когда дело касается чувств, с тобой о человеческой логике и правилах стоит забыть, – резюмирую я, рассматривая Майкрофта. Волосы влажные, от пижамы остались одни штаны, длинные пальцы нежно обнимают папку. Похоже, со мной он разговаривал, не отрываясь от чтения документов. Он спокойный. Излишне спокойный. Что это – решил вернуться на позиции «никаких чувств»? Не верю  
– У тебя получится, Грег.  
– Есть еще нечеловеческие правила, о которых стоит знать? – потягиваюсь расслабленно, в ожидании ответа. Организм, не смотря на то, что сейчас совсем не утро, достаточно четко декларирует свои ожидания на следующий час. Но мне немного страшно – Майкрофт какой-то… странный. Нет, он всегда разговаривает, как чертов эльф, я привык. Но вот то, какой он сегодня – отстраненный, что ли – мне совсем не нравится…  
– Наверняка, – Майкрофт дергает уголком рта, и беспокойство чуть отпускает – Но, думаю, у тебя есть сейчас более актуальные желания.  
– Хочу кофе. Хочу тебя, – выпутываюсь из одеял и сажусь.  
– В соседней комнате есть кофе и кое-какая еда, у которой есть шансы тебя заинтересовать, – он опять не смотрит на меня. – Мне же нужно еще четверть часа, после чего я освобожусь.  
  
…  
Чашка практически пуста к тому моменту, когда в гостиную бесшумно проходит Майкрофт. Я не оборачиваюсь – за холодным стеклом панорамного окна мерцает и переливается мой Лондон. Дважды включенный город. Майкрофт упирается лбом в мой затылок, пальцы ложатся на шею – то ли разминая, то ли просто касаясь. Изучая мою реакцию, или – пытаясь понять свою. С минуту наслаждаюсь лаской, не отводя взгляда от следа собственной ладони на стекле, а потом делаю крошечный шажок назад. Чувствуя кожей огонь. Сквозь ткань, мои сомнения, его самоконтроль. Медленно поворачиваю голову. Рассматривать Майка из такого положения неудобно, но я не решаюсь забрать инициативу – от того, как он выглядит сейчас, сердце готово рассыпаться фейерверком. Нет больше ленивой вальяжности, растаяло ехидство, куда-то исчезла маска «британского правительства». Сейчас меня обнимает, прижимается грудью, дует тихонько в ухо – живой человек, а не абстрактное явление. Мужчина – уставший, довольный, замотанный не по годам, и, похоже, находящийся в самом центре эксперимента над собой на тему «чувства: кто виноват и что делать?»  
Майкрофт забирает чашку, ставит ее на подоконник. Переплетает свои пальцы с моими, как я это сделал в лифте – вчера, сто лет назад. Он смотрит на Лондон, а я смотрю на него.  
Отраженный в стекле, обрамленный мерцающими городскими огнями, он выглядит совершенно чуждым этому миру. Его запах – леса, тумана, волшебства – кружит голову, и я, как всегда, не могу устоять. Тянусь к его коже губами. Прикасаюсь осторожно, нарушая тишину сбивчивым дыханием, ритмом сердца, глупыми словами.  
– Они пошли сражаться, как-никак… – коснуться ртом скулы, собрать им веснушки – Поэтому сгусти немедля мрак… – очертить поцелуями линию челюсти, от местечка за ухом до узких губ. – Скорей набрось… На звезды небосклона… – обхватить губами подбородок, тронуть языком едва заметную ямочку, – Сплошной туман… Чернее Ахерона…  
Майкрофт встречает мои губы, чуть прикусывает нижнюю, отпускает неохотно. Аккуратно разворачивает к себе, и продолжает негромко, подхватив интонацию, замедлив темп до вкрадчивого шепота, – И так бойцов ревнивых закрути… – Поднимает мою руку к лицу, трется носом о внутреннюю сторону запястья. Трогает поцелуем бьющуюся жилку пульса, проводит по коже языком – это так сладко и остро, что я закричал бы, останься в легких хоть капля воздуха. Заканчивает строфу, уже почти касаясь губами моего рта, – Чтоб им друг друга было не найти…  
Поцелуй выходит глубоким и пьяным, и нам обоим приходится выравнивать потом дыхание. Майкрофт справляется быстрее, только для того, чтобы неожиданно рассмеяться.  
– Оберон, король эльфов... Комедия, Грег. Комедия! Причем, не лучшая. Грегори, я потрясен.  
Я настолько заворожен тем,  _как_  он смеется, что не сразу соображаю,  _почему_. А сообразив, присоединяюсь к Майкрофту.  
– Ну прости. В моем воображении лавров Кориолана тебе не досталось. Скажи спасибо, что не Ромео цитирую, – не могу же я рассказать, что именно со мной делает его чертова магия. Я и слов-то не подберу правильных. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом.  
Взгляд Майкрофта темнеет. Он обхватывает мое лицо ладонями, смотрит в глаза, и говорит очень серьезно.  
– Спасибо.  
И почему-то кажется, что это было уже не о Шекспире.  
  
А потом он берет меня за руку, и ведет в спальню.  
– Главное правило в постели, – Майкрофт падает на матрас, смотрит на меня снизу вверх, блестя глазами, – Не думать о правилах. Делать все, что хочешь.  
– Так это ты – вы оба – пытались объяснить мне последние полгода? – интересуюсь я, нависая над ним, трогая, взглядом продолжая путь, который прокладывают мои пальцы. От шеи (мягко обведя темный след над ключицей – mia culpa, mia crimen), ниже – к звездообразному шраму, чуть в сторону, к двум внушительным кровоподтекам – бронежилет задержал пули, но не смог полностью погасить энергию выстрелов. Еще ниже и правее – зацепить сосок, услышать, как он сквозь зубы втягивает воздух. Майкрофт поднимается на локтях, смотрит в глаза неожиданно серьезно, и, черт, его губы так невыносимо близко.  
– Не совсем. Я ждал, пока ты будешь готов принять всё, как есть. Проще было подождать, чем затащить тебя в постель, и потом долго объяснять – почему в этой квартире так сильно чувствуется присутствие Антеи. Почему она сама возникает здесь чаще, чем можно ожидать. Почему Даниэль считает возможным вваливаться ко мне с раннего утра. И еще – почему я иногда принимаю решения, за которые меня вполне можно отправить под международный трибунал.  
«Это я тоже уже понял» – внутренне усмехаюсь, решив, что с «немецким правительством» разбираться буду потом. Чувствую, как нежность обнимает изнутри теплой волной. Этот невероятный человек считает правильным объяснять свои поступки даже сейчас. Не этот. Мой. Я, наконец, преодолеваю последние сантиметры между нами, прижимаю к матрасу, ласкаю его язык своим, изучая вкус. Майкрофт, тем временем, забирается мне в пижамные штаны, настойчиво ласкает член, благодарно отзывающийся на движения пальцев. Делая поцелуй нетерпеливым и жадным.  
– Если ты говоришь все это, чтобы у меня был шанс передумать, то поздно, я уже всё решил, – подаюсь ближе, чувствуя сквозь два слоя тонкой ткани приятную твердость. И только прижимаюсь плотнее, услышав короткое «знаю». Кто бы сомневался. У меня есть только две причины для недовольства: на нас все еще слишком много одежды, а Майкрофт все еще прячется за логикой. Я бросаюсь на борьбу и с тем, и с другим.  
Стащить с него штаны, приступить к исследованию бледного тела – нетерпеливо, разрываясь между своими желаниями, выдохнуть, и – затормозить. Потому что Майкрофт перехватывает мои жадные руки и начинает планомерное сражение с пижамой. Расстегивает пуговицы невыносимо медленно, изучает каждый открывающийся участок тела – взглядом, касанием пальцев, языком. И снова. И снова. На третьей пуговице я издаю долгий стон. На четвертой – выгибаюсь инстинктивно навстречу. К пятой у меня стоит так, что звенит в ушах. И Майкрофт, посмотрев вниз, похоже, тоже теряет голову – резко дергает пижамную куртку, вырывая «с мясом» оставшиеся пуговицы, стаскивает ткань с моих плеч, ладонями заворожено проводит по груди. Мое сердце под пальцами мечется безумной птицей, бьется о ребра, рвется к нему. Пальцы жестко проходятся по животу, скользят ниже, и, наконец, обхватывают член через ткань. Ну уж нет, черт, меня есть свои планы – столько мечтать о нем, столько ждать. Я не в состоянии уже сообщить об этом словами, однако, поцелуем удается его отвлечь, избавиться от остатков одежды, прижать, наконец, к постели всем своим телом. Почувствовать, как прохлада буквально испаряется со светлой кожи, сменяясь горячей волной. Снова впиться поцелуем в его рот – решительно забирая инициативу.  
Длинные ноги обнимают мою талию, и я замираю от обжигающего прикосновения его кожи, от немного странного, но восхитительно нового – вчера я не успел толком распробовать – ощущения его члена рядом с моим.  
– Ты был благодарным собеседником эти полгода, – Майкрофт опирается одной ступней на мое бедро, скользит им вниз, от чего я немедленно покрываюсь мурашками. – И думаю, еще будешь.  
– Надеюсь, – фыркаю я. И делаю, то, чего так хочется: сползаю ниже по горячему телу и – облизываю головку гордо торчащего члена. Даже не могу осознать его вкус, потому что жадно ловлю реакцию: Майкрофт стискивает одеяло, выгибается, запрокинув голову, выдыхает мое имя. И оттого, какой он – обнаженный, совершенно открытый, стонущий – сносит крышу. Иначе не объяснить, что я признаюсь вслух:  
– Я так давно этого хотел.  
От «знаю», на этот раз, Майк воздерживается, зато красноречиво толкается вверх, к моим губам, явно намекая, чтобы я заткнулся и занялся более интересным делом, чем болтовня. Я осторожно пропускаю член глубже – ровный, гладкий. Восхитительный.  
– Мне даже не жаль, – срывающийся голос едва доносится сквозь шум крови в ушах, – Что до того момента, как мы окажемся способны на долгий и вдумчивый секс, видимо, пройдет еще много времени.  
Я хотел бы возразить, но это глупо – он прав, я невыносимо хочу почувствовать его снова всем телом, и…. Ну, то есть, мне же намекали, разве не так? Выпустив его член, и обхватив кольцом пальцев, я – голос предательски срывается – произношу вслух:  
– Хочу видеть твой оргазм. Быть его причиной. Я. Не твои руки. Хочу, чтобы тебе был хорошо.  
Похоже, дедукция – отличный метод, если применять ее правильно.  
– Сверху ты будешь чувствовать себя уверенней, – сообщает Майкрофт, и скользит пальцами по моей щеке, – А мне понравится сейчас всё, что ты сделаешь.  
Он поворачивается на бок, демонстрируя упругую красивую задницу – я немедленно укладываю на нее ладонь, сжимаю пальцы, черт, да – ощущения совсем другие, но мне нравится категорически всё. Губами касаюсь позвоночника, обнаруживаю еще один синяк – больше тех, что спереди – думать некогда, потому что Майкрофт выворачивается, дотянувшись, наконец, до тумбочки, и протягивает мне упаковку.  
– В нашей предыстории есть немало неочевидных плюсов, – он разводит бедра, и сам, набрав смазки, проскальзывает рукой между ног, растягивает себя, заставляя мои внутренности скрутиться от возбуждения. – Не было шансов ошибиться с размером.  
У меня есть великолепная цель на ближайший полчаса, обнаруживаю я: сделать так, чтобы он не смог связно разговаривать. О чем и оповещаю Майкрофта.  
– Смело, – улыбается он, – Но реализуемо.  
  
Но то сказать – а то сделать. Мою решимость сносит ураганом, когда я понимаю периферией сознания, что сейчас все будет очень быстро – я разрываюсь от возбуждения, не знаю, как действовать, чтобы ему было хорошо. А это то, чего хочется больше всего – чтобы увидеть его без логики и контроля, чтобы…  
Наверное, неуместный всплеск интеллектуальной активности отражается на лице, потому что Майкрофт поднимается на локте и мягко целует меня, не углубляя поцелуй, не настаивая…. Но, в этот момент, я как-то четко понимаю – не стоит сомневаться.  
Майк встает на колени – я неосознанно повторяю его позу – и прижимается плотно, от бедер до груди. Ласкает ртом губы, проскальзывает языком по линии челюсти к уху, прикусывает мочку. Мягко нажимает на плечи, заставляя сесть на пятки. Обнимает своими бедрами мои, приподнимается и осторожно начинает опускаться. Склоняется в моих объятиях, лбом упираясь в плечо – почти схожу с ума, осознавая, что это именно его плоть огнем смыкается вокруг моей. Всхлипывает коротко, и снова прикасается к губам, опаляя срывающимся дыханием. Провожу ладонями по спине – длинные мышцы, крупная дрожь – осторожно обхожу синяк, притягиваю его к себе, подаюсь вверх. Каждое движение, кажется, вышибает искры, и от того, как его член бьется о мой живот, наслаждение взрывной волной заполняет все тело до кончиков пальцев. Границы в голове, в груди, рассыпаются пылью, и остается только восторг. И чувство, наполняющее каждую пору – мой. Мой.  
Контроль теряю не только я – Майкрофт дышит загнанно, рвано двигается, кусает губы. Он откидывается назад, я следую за ним – совершенно естественно удерживая за бедра, скользя руками к лодыжкам, прослеживая их движение к своим плечам, и – о, боже – сейчас я вхожу в него еще глубже. Наклоняюсь ниже – опираясь руками в кровать, нависая, проникая на всю длину – он выдыхает: «Да, наконец-то…». Теперь я любуюсь на него сверху вниз – на заливающий скулы лихорадочный румянец, на руки, вцепляющиеся в простыни. Замечая – резкими вспышками – каждый оттенок его реакции, понимая, что уж теперь-то не упущу ничего. В висках рефреном пульса бьется «мой». В груди – сумасшедшим ритмом – «люблю».  
  
…  
Задумчиво поглаживаю кольцо у него на пальце:  
– Многие, наверняка, гадают, что оно обозначает.  
– Это напоминание – и у меня были свои авторитеты, – Майкрофт задумчив, немного печален, – Люди, объяснившие мне, что на самом деле для меня важно. Но и еще, своего рода символ. Некоторые мои э… соратники носят похожие. Только на внутренней стороне все гравируют разное.  
– А у тебя что выгравировано? Или это секрет?  
– Не секрет. «Famae etiam jactura facienda est pro patria». Ради отечества стоит пожертвовать даже славой.  
– О. Хотя да, наверное, стоило бы заподозрить тебя в тщеславии. Хоть того же Джона послушать. Но я как-то пропускал его слова мимо ушей. К тому же, я все время видел тебя уставшим до чертиков. Или занятым настолько, что уже не до лавров и литавр.  
– У тебя вообще есть удивительная черта: пропускать несущественное и видеть главное. В людях, я имею в виду.  
– А… – пока я думаю, как лучше сформулировать вопрос, он, конечно, меня опережает.  
– «Pares cum paribus maxime congregantur». Равные больше всего сходятся с равными. Кольцо ей подарил Мэт. У нас был с ним спор об Антее, и он оказался прав. Хотя эту заслугу я могу приписать себе. Возможно.  
– М-м-м, «возможно»? Предположение. Майкрофт, я потрясен, – хмыкаю я не без ехидства.  
– С Антеей все и всегда предположение – с той или иной степенью вероятности. Я же говорил, её мозг, в широком понимании, та еще загадка природы. Например, она раньше меня поняла, что я тебя люблю, – очень серьезно отвечает он мне.  
Да, до меня долго доходит. И Майкрофт впервые открыто говорит мне эти слова. В моих воспоминаниях всплывает вечер после покушения – и после сеанса коллективного безумия – взгляд, удивление, «Нет» – «Да», нечитаемое выражение глаз. Теперь я вижу все в совершенно другом свете. Продолжать дышать становится невероятно сложно.  
– Ты поэтому сбежал от меня тогда «на работу»?  
– Да. Тогда – понял. И да, именно сбежал. Мне нужно было время, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
…  
Мир наполнен темнотой. Она кажется густой, вязкой, почти осязаемой. Мерцание остывающих углей в камине не разгоняет мрака, а необъяснимо усиливает его. Ночь наполнена тишиной, но не безмолвием. Мир сузился до размеров спальни и одновременно – распахнулся огромной вселенной вокруг.  
Разговаривать в темноте – такое же забытое удовольствие, как и быть влюбленным по уши. И – не менее восхитительное. Кажется, я переполнен счастьем настолько, что скоро оно начнет истекать через поры. С Майкрофтом действительно просто: если хочешь что-то узнать, нужно просто спросить.  
Он лежит ничком, распластанный на чуть влажной простыне. Волна тепла от камина обнимает его тонкую кожу. Я не хочу отставать, и осторожно целую выступающие лопатки. Уже почти не думаю о том, как несколько минут назад вжимал его в кровать, жадно терзал губами плечи, между поцелуями сбивчивым шепотом выдыхал признания… Майкрофт чуть вздрагивает под моими губами, и я вспоминаю, о чем хотел спросить.  
– Синяк на спине–то как схлопотал?  
Несколько минут он молчит. Потом длинно выдыхает.  
– След того, ради чего я лично полез в бой, – отвечает он, – Предатель среди моих людей. Впервые. Впервые за всю мою жизнь.  
Вот так-то.  
Он переворачивается и смотрит в потолок:  
– Поэтому, я должен был быть там. Прошлый год был… Тяжелым. Шерлок. Много потерь. Мэт. Мой учитель. Антея – почти – это значило бы минус восемь лет: целая вечность. У меня, скорее всего, не будет столько времени еще раз. Три года назад я лишился человека, который был моей правой рукой. Моя система еле устояла летом. Нужно было рискнуть, и что-то меньшее, чем я, предателя бы не заинтересовало, – Майкрофт поднимает руки, с усилием проводит ладонями по лицу. – Очень многое указывало на то, что это один из… – он замолкает, подбирая слова, – Один из моих дежурных, ты их всех видел.  
Я вспоминаю разных, но в чем–то неуловимо похожих Стена-Стива-Скотта-Сида. Господи, каково же ему было жить со всем этим? Если даже мне становится больно от одной только мысли о возможном предательстве?  
– И кстати – это единственное место, где ты ошибся в схемах: похищение Антеи не было связано ни с одним из преступлений, хотя и было хорошо замаскировано. Это был шаг третьего противника в этой истории. Очень прицельно – достроить эндшпиль против меня. Но у тебя не было нужной информации, а я опирался только на логику и вывод был очевиден. И поэтому какая-то нерациональная часть меня не хотела надевать бронежилет. Потому что, если это один из них – я не хотел этого знать. Потому что тогда нет смысла во всей моей империи – Майкрофт горько усмехается, и в темноте я скорее чувствую это, нежели вижу. – Ни в каком варианте. Особенно в том, как я вижу это в будущем.  
– Испытываю неописуемое чувство благодарности Антее за бронежилет, – медленно произношу я – а самого прошибает мертвенным холодом: на какой узкой грани было всё вчера…  
– А я благодарен ее таланту в выборе тех, кому можно доверять. Но тогда – с учетом того, что сама Антея была на грани выживания, необходимо было допустить, что она ошибается. Когда выяснилась личность предателя, я в очередной раз убедился, что чувствовать – это не преимущества. С другой стороны, испытай я чувства раньше, нашел бы его быстрей, и это…  
– Столь нелюбимое тобой сослагательное наклонение, – собираюсь с духом, говорю честно. – Я готов принять, что ты пожертвуешь мной, если придется выбирать. Только от меня не требуй, не жди подобного.  
– Это я уже понял, – я чувствую, как Майкрофт улыбается, как тянется рукой к шее, безошибочно находя засос, полученный прошлой ночью. Накрываю его пальцы своими, глажу твердые костяшки, вслепую трогаю кровоподтек у ключицы. Пододвигаюсь ближе, теснее. И признаюсь, почти застенчиво.  
– Я был уверен, что кто-то из вас пристрелит меня за это.  
Майкрофт стремительным, каким-то хищным движением оказывается на мне – гладкий, тяжелый, горячий. А потом, который уже раз за ночь, переворачивает всю мою вселенную, жарко и быстро выдыхая мне в рот слова.  
– Я тогда, под твоими губами, чуть с ума не сошел. Я… Я не мог, понимаешь просто не мог себе этого представить. Ты принимаешь все, что я делаю, или сделаю. Не из-за рациональных причин, не из-за логики, не из патриотизма… А просто из-за меня. Понять – мог. В тот момент и понял. А представить – нет. Хотел догнать тебя и все повторить. И еще – сказать, что люблю тебя, идиота... Потому что хотел, чтобы ты знал, если бы для меня всё закончилось плохо... Но времени не было, совсем. Либо тебя догонять, либо надевать бронежилет. Тогда я решил, что нужно дать себе шанс – верить в свои же идеалы. И шанс – пережить ночь, чтобы все сказать самому...  
Я отвечаю на жадные поцелуи. В голове пусто и звонко. Мне хо-ро-шо.  
  
…  
Майкрофт не удерживается от комментария, когда я снова домогаюсь к его кольцу, – В Британии символы значат очень много.  
– С этим можно только согласиться, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Я, в любом случае, замечу сам. Но мне будет приятно дождаться, пока ты сам озвучишь, что согласен на один из британских символов.  
– Подаришь мне кольцо? Чтобы уж точно никто не сомневался, что я в твоей империи?  
– Империя не «моя», она останется и после, – парирует Майкрофт, явно довольный, – Иначе в ней нет смысла.  
– Хорошо. Считай, что я только что озвучил согласие, – я укладываю голову ему на грудь, слушая ритм сердца, – Но ты, наверняка, уже решил, что должно быть на гравировке.  
– Давно, – он улыбается. – «Felix, qui quod amat, defendere fortiter audit». Счастлив тот, кто смело берет под свою защиту то, что любит.  
– «Кого» тоже, – я неизящно задираю голову, чтобы встретиться с Майкрофтом взглядами. – Потому я собираюсь жить с тобой и защищать от тебя самого.  
В его груди под моим ухом зарождаются какие-то слова, его губы покидает лишь невнятное бурчание.  
– На английском, пожалуйста – предлагаю я, прокручивая в голове вдохновенную речь о том, что не стоит терять времени…  
– Ты переедешь сюда? Или пора искать дом? Мне показалось, ты считаешь это место излишне пафосным.  
– Здесь есть охрана?  
– На крыше.  
– Лучше на крыше, чем в саду, под боярышником, – усмехаюсь я. – Мне всё равно, честно. Я на всё согласен.  
Майкрофт улыбается в ответ, пока я мысленно рву на кусочки воображаемый листочек с речью. Сотни аргументов в ответ на возможные возражения, а он рассеял их в пыль одной только фразой. Похоже, такие мелочи, что люди сначала притираются друг к другу, прежде чем съехаться, им пропущены, как несущественные.  
– Значит, с территорией мы определились. А со всем прочим – разберемся по ходу дела, – Майкрофт замолкает, нависает надо мной и, замерев в дюйме от моих губ, говорит то, что я хотел услышать больше всего:  
– Я обещаю. Я сделаю всё, что будет рационально, чтобы выжить, Грег, и даже немного больше… Глупо умирать, только обнаружив себя по–настоящему живым.  
Когда наши языки сплетаются, я чувствую себя так, словно шагнул в пропасть – а упал в небо.


End file.
